The promise 2
by ReScripta
Summary: Few days were past since Beans left with Jake the town. Rango buries himself in his work and tries everything to forget. Bill doesn't want to accept this situation and to live with a weakling and decides to defeat Jake, but things come different than expected.
1. Tough guy

**Sooo, here we are again. :) Welcome to the sequel with Rango, Beans, Rattlesnake Jake, Bill and his gang and some more. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

1\. Tough guy

Priscilla gathered her water toys together, which she had used today on the lake. Again a day came to an end. And it had been a great day on the beach. Like often. Sometimes it became boring, but better a boring day with water than without water. When the night came over the town, the townspeople left the beach and went into the town. Some of them into their houses, the others into the saloon. That's the way, which the town used to do. A usual day. But today it was unusual that Priscilla forgot one of her toys when she controlled them at home. For this reason, she was compelled to walk back to the beach to look for her lost toy. She didn't want to wait until tomorrow. She heard the voices from the saloon when she went along the street. The lake lay dark and silent in his water basin. The surface was unruffled and unmoved. In contrast to the day.

She walked between beach chairs and folded sun umbrellas, always looking for her toy.

She stopped when she saw a silhouette of a little figure, which stand not far away from the town. He wore cowboy clothes and a hat. He seemed to look to the moon.

The eye-eye animal walked few steps forward and watched the dark person, who didn't move.

The girl was not afraid. She knew who was standing there.

It was a usual picture for six days.

* * *

Priscilla yawned tiredly. She ate her breakfast like every morning, and stood on the front door of the funeral home. A new day. Maybe with new people. But she couldn't see a stranger between the familiar faces who walked on the street.

Her glance stopped in the direction of the jail, where a familiar person opened the door.

She left her watching place and walked over to the jail terrace.

The person lifted her hat.

"Good morning, little sister," Rango greeted with a warm smile.

She didn't reply his greeting. Instead, she looked at him thoughtfully and neutral glance.

His eyes were tired. She saw that immediately. His posture bowed but Rango corrected it very fast and held his head as proud as he could. And… she chuckled.

"Anything wrong?" Rango asked unsurely.

"Uh… maybe you should correct it after your next toilet tour."

She pointed down at him. He looked down. He blushed and closed his zipper.

"Sorry…. I forgot."

Her face got a pitying expression. "You're okay?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought…"

"I'm fine. Tell me, what's going on in town."

He bent down to her and looked at her curiously. "Some bad guys around here to visit the jail?"

His smile was pretended. Like the most time. Priscilla knew that but she didn't say anything.

"No strangers here," she answered simply.

"Okay. Tell me if you see a suspect person. I wish you a good day."

She kept silence when he walked down the sidewalk. All seemed to be usual.

But she knew he played a comedy.

The talks in saloon broke off when Rango entered the room.

Some people cleaned their throats and continued their talks. Rango didn't pay attention to them. He went ahead to the bar and knocked on the wooden long table.

"Buford. A double cactus."

"Strong drink early in the morning," the toad said surprised. "Something happen?"

"Uh… no. Nothing. I just thought, start the morning with a strong drink, and you will be strong for the rest of the day."

The toad raised an eyebrow, but he didn't say more. He brought the drink and Rango picked it up.

"Do you want to ride somewhere?" Buford asked while he cleaned a glass.

"Mmmmh. I don't think so," Rango answered. "There is nothing around here. No strangers, no robbers, nothing."

He downed the glass in one gulp. Then he put it down, turned around and left the room.

"If someone asks for me, I'm in my office."

He winked at the people and walked through the doors outside.

Elgin and Spoons exchanged glances.

"He really seems to be okay," Spoons muttered.

"Tough guy."

* * *

With relief, Rango arrived the jail office. After he had closed the door, he leaned against it and took a deep breath. He crossed his hands on his back and looked down on the floor.

A new day, but it was a usual day. A usual day since he became sheriff of that town. But something was different than his first sheriff day. Something was empty. Empty outside. An empty house. And an empty place inside him.

He lifted his head and walked to the mirror. With neutral glance, he looked into it.

He sighed deeply.

 _Life goes on. That's the best what you can do._

He smiled, but he realized it wasn't real. Indeed. It was a faked face…

* * *

 **Next chapters comes soon...**


	2. What did I say?

2\. What did I say?

The heat over the town became higher and higher. The most animals took refuge under roofs, somewhere like the saloon. Spoons, Ambrose and Furgus sat at a table and played poker. Spoons yawned bored. The sultriness in the air made him sleepy at his old age.

"What a boring day," he muttered after he had put his card on the pack of cards. "I need some action."

Furgus sighed with his head on his elbows. "Be glad, that there is a little freedom and peace in our town."

Ambrose nodded without to glance up from his cards. "Indeed. And without a snake…"

Suddenly the doors were swung open when a few familiar figures entered the room with fast steps.

"Four drinks," a big lizard ordered, followed from three mammals.

When he reached the bar he slammed his hands on the wooden table. "And a doctor."

He waved his head behind himself where the face of Stump appeared.

"And fast, please," the rabbit begged.

Bill narrowed his eyes with disgust when he saw Doc's head sleeping on the table.

"Do you have millet in your ears?!" Bill shouted and pulled the old rabbit on his ear to Stump.

"W…wha…"

"Drag it out!" Bill ordered.

Doc shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "What the…"

He stretched his hand forward and touched the…

"Ouch!" Stump yelped. "Be gently."

He rubbed his buttocks where an arrow stuck half inside.

Doc scratched his head. "Uh… what have you done?"

"An old Native American shot an arrow at him. Don't you see that?" Bill growled and emptied his glass.

"I see," Doc replied. "But how…"

"We searched for the Lake Treasure," Chorizo said, and Bill kicked his leg.

"Ouch! What?" The mouse protested frustrated.

Doc rubbed his head. "The old treasure in the salt sea? Oh, come on. That's an old fairy story for children."

"And why did he shoot an arrow on me?" Stump asked with pressed voice.

"Because he hides something," Bill said with firmly voice. "But don't worry. When he will go into nursing home, we will come back."

Stump rolled his eyes. Doc bent down again and eyed the arrow.

Bill leaned himself against the bar and looked around.

"What about the pet?"

Buford interrupted the pouring. "Who?"

"The sheriff," Bill muttered. "Where is he and how is he?"

"He had been here this morning," Waffles said next to him.

"Oh, really?" Bill surprised. He took the cigar of Buford's hand and puffed several times.

"And? Something different with him?"

"No," Buford answered. "He came very cool inside and took a double cactus."

"Double cactus in the morning?" Kinski wondered. "Wow. Tough guy."

Bill snorted. "Tosh! He is a weak bottle. I bet he is crying in his bed at this moment."

"Do you think so?" Chorizo asked unsurely.

Bill plunked his glass on the table. "I will show it to you. Come along!"

"Uh… Bill?" Doc asked with lifted hand.

Bill rolled his eyes. "What?"

"I have to make a little operation to get it out."

He pointed at the arrow in Stump's bottom.

Bill waved his hand. "Do what you want. We will make a little visit."

He left the saloon with Kinski and Chorizo, while Stump followed Doc into his house.

Just before the jail, Bill took out his gun. Just to be sure.

Without knocking, he opened the door and entered the office room.

"Door is not blocked," Kinski wondered.

"Typical," Bill muttered. "He is so naive."

He made few steps around the corner where the sheriff's bed stood.

Kinski and Chorizo followed him and stopped dead immediately.

Rango lay on his belly in bed and hid his face in the pillow.

Bill waved his hand. "Tata! What did I say?"

Suddenly Rango looked up when he heard the voice.

Kinski and Chorizo opened their mouths in surprise. Just Bill grinned.

Rango's eyes were wet and his cheeks moist.

Bill displaced his hat with his gun. "I think I won the bet."

Kinski narrowed his eyes. "We didn't bet."

Rango sat up immediately and rubbed his eyes like crazy.

"What are you doing here?" The anger in his voice was no mistaking.

Bill crossed his hands behind his back. "Nothing. Just to see a crying pet in his pitying existence."

Kinski and Chorizo chuckled. Rango ran forward and walked with fast steps into the office room.

"I have an allergy!" the chameleon growled and grabbed for a towel to clean his face.

"Of course you have." Bill smiled mockingly.

"Where the mischief have you been?" Rango snapped at him.

"Nice welcoming," Bill said sarcastically. "But I will answer your question. Because it was also your fault."

"My fault?" Rango asked in disbelief.

"Yes, because of you we lost the gold and we have to look for another valuable thing."

"You and your goddamn gold!" Rango cried. "Think about other things."

"About what? About how many tears you cried?"

"It's an allergy!"

"Sure, what allergy? There are no flowers."

"Dust allergy."

Bill snorted and leaned himself against the wall with his back.

"I feel awful about to live with a bottle like you in my town. It damages my bad reputation."

Rango crossed his arms. "I don't to discuss with you about such a clear thing. It's my town."

Bill licked his tongue. "Of course. A guy rules a town who cries in his pillow in his free time."

The chameleon pressed his teeth together. "I didn't."

"Of course." Bill looked up at the ceiling. "And a guy, who let fall his girl."

Rango gasped for air. "I didn't fall her! It was her decision! And the decision of mine!"

"Don't talk rubbish!" Bill interrupted. "You got robbed into rules of a snake and let wangled your girly off like a second-hand good. I'm very disappointed of your behaviour. Maybe I should hunt you away if you don't have enough guts to show who is the boss."

Rango swallowed down a hateful bitter remark.

He turned around and tried to pull himself together again.

"I gave my word…"

"Blah, blah, blah…," Bill parroted. "Just admit it! You have no punch. What have you done the most time after that? A holiday with your pillow?"

Kinski restrained laugher.

Rango took a deep breath and looked at the Gila monster. "For your information. I just did the one thing, which I have to do. To protect the town."

Bill scrunched his nose. "Of course you have."

"Don't you believe me?"

"Hey, what's that?" Chorizo asked and held some white clothes in the air, which he had pulled out of a drawer.

"Take your hands off!" Rango yelled.

The chameleon jumped forward to wrest the white clothes.

But Chorizo threw it through the air and Bill caught it with his hand. The big lizard opened his eyes with disbelief.

"Is that…"

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Rango shouted and managed to pry it away from Bill.

When he realized it under his hands, his voice became calmer. "It's nothing."

"Since when do you hide woman's clothes here?" Chorizo asked.

"What was that?" Kinski asked in surprise.

"Woman's underwear. White," Chorizo said.

They looked at Rango. "Uh… are you…"

"Nah," Bill corrected. "It's Beans's underwear."

Rango blushed deeply red."S-she gave it to me."

Bill narrowed his eyes. "Of course. Instead of flowers, did she?"

Chorizo scratched his head. "I thought men give women flowers."

Bill stretched out his tongue. "Ugh!"

Rango lifted his nose. His head still red coloured. "It's washed."

"You are totally sick of desire for her," Bill susurrated.

"None of your business!"

Rango turned around and put the underwear in another drawer.

After that, he pointed at the door. "Get out!"

"Hey! I don't let me drum off!" Bill protested.

"Get out! Immediately!" Rango repeated.

"I go whenever I want," Bill said and placed his feet firmly on the floor.

"Bill! Get out!"

"No, I will not!"

"Go out! Damn it! Let me alone!"

"So that you can cry in your pillow again? I'm excited to see that. What…"

BANG!

The shot of Rango's gun echoed through the air. Priscilla who stood still outside threw a scared glance to the jail.

Kinski and Chorizo stood like frozen with open mouths. Bill looked behind himself where his hat lay on the floor.

Bill gave him an ugly look. Then he bent down and picked it up. For Rango's luck, the hat didn't have a bullet hole. It was just a glancing blow.

Bill put the hat on his head.

Rango hid the gun into the holster quickly.

Bill walked forward with fast steps and grabbed Rango's collar from behind. The chameleon pressed his lips together.

"Listen," Bill said darkly. "Just that it amused me to see you crying like a softy, I restrain the wish to shoot a bullet in your back."

He threw the chameleon away. Rango stumbled few steps back.

One moment, the two reptiles looked at each other with defiance and fury.

Then Bill turned around and left the jail.

* * *

Stump whined quietly when he left Doc's house. Doc accompanied him outside. "It will be the best if you avoid it to sit on your backside."

"Alright," Stump replied and rubbed his back. "I will renunciate the luxury of chair sitting."

He lifted his head when he saw Bill and the others come back.

He ran down the terrace to meet Bill.

"And? How was it?"

"Keep your damn mouth!" Bill shouted. "Such a weakling. And such a thing is sheriff of that dump."

"Uh, Bill?" Chorizo said. "This dump, is your town."

"Don't interrupt me while I'm scolding! He should never take a look in the mirror again."

Bill continued walking, while Stump looked at the others.

"Something bad happened?"

"On contrary!" Chorizo chuckled.

"You missed something," Kinski laughed. "He keeps Beans's underwear in his drawer."

Stump opened his eyes wide. "He does what?"

"That's the same what we thought." Kinski pushed him forward to follow Bill.

"Bill?" Chorizo asked.

Bill stopped. "What?"

"How did you know that the underwear was from Beans?"

Bill lifted his nose. "I know what she wears."

His men stopped immediately. Bill noticed that and looked back.

"Something wrong?"

They looked at him with surprise.

Stump stared. "Uh, did you…"

Bill waved his hand. "No, no. I didn't. Unfortunately not."

He chuckled. "It was a coincidence. She used to wash her clothes and hangs they outside on the clothesline rope. I saw it someday when I came along her ranch. And I took a closer look at them. But after she caught me out, she never hang their outside again."

He turned around and walked to the saloon. His men stayed there a few seconds. Then they followed him.

"Indeed," Bill muttered. "She was a strong girl."

* * *

Rango was still ashamed and sat on his bed. He got the feeling of crying again.

Bill was such an idiot. Of course he held some of Beans's clothes in his drawers, but just because he didn't find more personal things in her house.

Indeed. After Beans had left the town, he rode to her ranch in the next morning, in hope that she didn't leave her home. But the house was empty and closed. Fortunately, he had knew where she used to hide the house key.

There were no many personal things of her. She took almost everything with her.

Rango wished to stay and to live in their house, to wait for her, that she would come back. One day. But he couldn't. Instead, he took some things into the office. Just some clothes and pictures. Her underwear was under them. He took everything. He only wanted to have her near somehow. He sometimes dreamed to live with her together as a marriage couple to enjoy the honeymoon. To make things together which they could never do before. He missed her more than everything. It was empty. Everything was empty here.

" _I hate it to say goodbye."_

"Me too," Rango muttered.

 _"I don't want to leave you."_

 _"You have to go, please go."_

 _"Do it for me. It will make it easier for me."_

He shook his head. It wasn't easy. He lied.

 _"This goodbye is not forever. I promise."_

"Do it fast, please."

He didn't give a damn on Bill's comments and hid his face again into the pillow.

"Beans, Beans. I will never meet another woman. Never."

He didn't know that Priscilla was the only one who heard his crying. The mouse stood there a while, then she disappeared.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	3. It's your fault!

3\. It was your fault!

Bill was tired to ride somewhere else and decided to stay in saloon.

He passed his time to spend the afternoon with Meloone and Fresca, who massaged him his back and shoulders.

Chorizo and Kinski played from time to time a round poker, but Stump, who still couldn't sit on a chair, lay on a bench and tried to sleep the heat of the day.

When the night became more visible outside, they came together at a table.

Bill gave the two saloon ladies their money for their massage work and sat to the others.

They were glad that their leader was more relaxed now and dared to speak boldly.

"So what should we do now, Bill?" Chorizo asked first.

"Yes, Bill. The treasure was a disaster," Kinski admitted.

Stump nodded. "A very big disaster" and rubbed his bottom again.

Bill shrugged his shoulders to their disappointment.

"We will find somehow something to steal. People are stupid enough."

"And what about him?" Kinski asked and pointed somewhere outside behind himself.

"Who?" Bill asked boredly.

"Him. You know."

"Oh, him."

"You do not plan to kill him, do you?" Stump asked unsurely.

Bill looked with grimly glance at his glass. "Dunno what I should do with that… whatever."

"Our life was better before he came."

"Indeed," Bill muttered. "And before that snake came."

"Are you still angry about that he took her?"

"It annoyed me more that I should keep alive such a stupid sheriff in my town. I should kill him, but I would also want to see that snake's stupid face if he tries to take her back maybe."

"Do you think he would do?" Stump asked "He is so addled with his promise thing."

Bill protruded his tongue. "Honourable people have more problems than lawbreakers. I don't think that he would be so…" He gave an "Ugh" sound, before he spoke on. "Dishonourable and would broke his stupid word."

Stump scratched his head. "So, in this case, you will give him an accident?"

"I didn't say so."

"What do you want to say instead?" Chorizo asked perplexedly.

"How would I know."

Kinski leaned back. „I just want to know what will be next, before we can make rampage again."

Stump looked thoughtfully into his glass. "Maybe it is not bad to have a sheriff like him. Maybe he will never stop us, because he has no mind for that."

"But maybe," Kinski said. "Maybe he will kill himself."

All eyes wandered at Kinski. "Why not? Would it not be possible?"

Bill snorted. "Nonsense. He would never do. Especially not because of her."

He looked at his glass which was empty. He stood up and went to the bar.

His henchmen followed him.

"So, what should we do, Bill?" Chorizo asked again.

"Could you ask me something else?" Bill growled annoyed.

"We are just curious what you are thinking," Kinski said curiously.

"Clean your own thoughts and let me think alone."

After that, the "Sheriff-kill-or-not" theme was over for Bill and his men didn't ask questions anymore.

For a while, there was silence between them, until Stump mumbled a sentence.

"What do you think, are they doing now?"

Kinski peered at him. "Who?"

"Beans and him."

"Who him?"

"You know." Stump leaned closer at him. "Rattlesnake Jake."

Kinski raised an eyebrow. "Oh, who knows, who knows."

"Do you think, they do…"

Stump moved his hands and they exchanged glances.

Bill waved his hand. "Can't imagine. She is so fallen with that loser."

He snorted with disgust. "A completely loser. It surprise me, why he got so much. He had just luck. It was just luck. I worked hard and he earns the win."

Kinski chuckled. "Work."

"I would be richer than him. But what was the result? He got everything. Totally everything. Including her."

Stump raised an ear. „Oh, oh, oh, oh, ho, ho, ho… you are jealous."

"Jealous? I should be jealous? Are you crazy?"

Kinski cleaned his throat. "Well, when I think so about it, you liked her too. Until she rebuffed you."

Bill jumped up and grabbed his collar. "NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!"

He stopped when he realized all people's eyes looked at them.

He released the rabbit and sat down himself on his chair again. He leaned on his elbows and stared on the wall.

His men didn't dare to say a word anymore. Stump stroked over the rim of his glass, Chorizo tipped his fingers together nervously, and Kinski rubbed his collar.

After a while, Bill grabbed his glass and put it with a loud clap on the table.

"Buford, new drink!"

Buford did it, without to say something. Bill picked it up and emptied it.

At this moment, the doors were opened and Rango came in.

Kinski tipped Bill's arm. "Poor lizard on six o'clock."

Bill wiped over his mouth and looked back. Their glances met until Rango avoided them.

He walked forward. He seemed to be in better fettle than in the afternoon.

He reached the bar. He laid his hands on the table and looked at Buford. His glance was firmly.

"Double double cactus."

"Double double?" Buford asked surprised. "Strong drink in the evening…"

The chameleon nodded. "Yes, yes, yes. Do you sell it or not?"

Buford shrugged his shoulders. "As you wish, sheriff."

Bill left his place and walked to Rango. He stopped beside him and looked at him with severe look from the side. Rango seemed to ignore that and watched how Buford filled the glass.

Bill lifted his nose with disdain. "You are more broken than a dead horse."

Rango ignored his comment.

Instead, he kept still and held his nose a little bit higher.

Bill didn't like it that someone ignored him. "What's going on with you? Did you lost your tongue or are you hoarsely because of crying in your pillow?"

Stump bit his underlip. Bill seek a quarrel and he was sure, that he would get that.

For a moment, there was silence. But then, Rango moved first his eyes, then his head in Bill's direction. They looked hard and resolutely.

Bill narrowed his eyes in response.

Rango's eyes moved at Bill's glass, which still stood on the table. He took the full filled glass from Bill and threw the liquid on Bill's face.

Kinski and Stump cried hoarsely by mistake. The other people stood there with open mouth. Ambrose hid his face behind his cards.

Bill had closed his eyes when the alcoholic water met his face. Now they were open again and looked more than harder at Rango, who still held the glass in his hand. Then the chameleon put it on the table again. Bill wiped over his face with his hand.

"I've got the feeling, the town is too small for both of us."

Rango narrowed his eyes more. "To small for _you_."

"I think one of us have to go."

"I think so, _too_."

"On the street?"

Rango slapped on the table. "Immediately."

Bill grinned, but to everyone's surprise, Bill turned around and showed his back.

"I don't play with crying boys."

Rango jumped up. "What do you mean to say?!"

"It would be too easy for me to kill you. You are so weak like a dried straw."

Rango became more stiffly and clenched his fists.

"On the street," he snorted.

Bill chuckled and leaned his head back. "Do you really wanna die to make her unhappy? Wasn't it enough that you made her unhappy for now?"

Rango took a breath. "It was her decision."

"A decision which you forced on her."

He didn't wait for a reply and turned around where Rango's frozen eyes struck him.

"Yes, you forced her to do it. We all are thinking the same, don't we?"

He looked around in the saloon with narrowed eyes. All city people turned his back at him immediately. They wanted to keep out of their dispute. Just Waffles dared to say a word.

"Uh… I think…"

"Shut it!" Bill interrupted him and paid back his attention to Rango.

Bill looked at him. "Face it. You sold her. You sold her soul to that devil."

"I didn't sell her! It was her decision."

"Just because of you. Only because of you."

Rango shook his head. "No!"

Bill chuckled mockingly. "Oh really? And who let robbed himself to make a deal with a Grim Reaper? Who? You! And why needed she to make a deal with him? Because of you! It's your fault that she has to live a life in slavery."

"No!"

"It was your fault!"

"NOO!"

Rango jumped forward. But Bill was faster and gave him a hard kick in the face. Rango twirled around and landed hard with his belly on the floor.

All people jumped up from their chairs with shock and stood like frozen.

Kinski, Chorizo and Stump came closer and looked at the lizard on the floor.

"Ouch," Stump commented. "That hurt."

All stared at Rango with silence.

Bill lifted his fists. "Stand up and fight like a man."

But Rango didn't move. Doc was close to ran, but then, Rango began to pant.

Bill stood behind him and looked down at him.

"Come now! Stand up!"

But Rango didn't react. Instead, he leaned himself on his elbows. His glance still lowered.

Then he stood up slowly. Bill still standing behind his back.

Rango didn't turned around. He rubbed his cheek.

Bill grinned. He broke him again.

But instead of a firing fight, Rango walked to the doors. He touched the swing doors gently, pushed them aside disappeared outside without reply.

Bill's men looked at their leader, who still stood there like all dressed up and with nowhere to go. But just few seconds. Then he moved and ran on the street. He looked around wildly, but Rango was already gone.

He growled and stamped with his foot. "DAMN!"

"Maybe you hit him in a wrong way?" Stump said.

"Rubbish! I hit very good every time."

He crossed his arms and stared in the empty air.

"It becomes boring," he muttered. "So silly boring."

Kinski, Stump and Chorizo stayed on the sidewalk, always watching at Bill, waiting that he would give an order or something else. But the Gila monster kept still on the street.

One minute passed.

"Where do you want to go, Bill?" Kinski asked when they realized that Bill had gone to the roadrunners.

"We will make a little journey."

"Are you serious?" Kinski asked irritated. "It's late in the night."

"Who does it matter? I can't sleep."

"I need sleep," Stump said and yawned.

"Where do you want to ride?" Chorizo asked curiously.

"To find that snake."

"What?!" they cried with one voice.

"Are you crazy?" Stump asked with disbelief.

"Mind your own business! I know what I do."

"But you are talking about Rattlesnake Jake!" Kinski shouted.

Bill rolled his eyes. "Dear! I can't live like that anymore! Either I kill him or him."

Chorizo tipped his forehead like a mad man.

Kinski ran forward and tried a last try. "You don't really want to kill him, do you? You are tired. Let's sleep a night…"

"I said, I can't sleep."

"What is the sense of this?" Stump asked with questions again. "Let's be real, you wouldn't do that."

Bill became slower. He seemed to be unsure now, but then he lifted his head. "I don't know what I should do. But even better to do something else than to stay with that idiot. I can't stand it any longer. Better I vent my anger out on that slithery reptile."

"How do you want to do?" Stump asked again. "Are you really only angry because of him?"

Kinski nodded. "Yes, I know you. You would never do such a risk. You was also… eh… careful when we met Jake the last time, you remember?"

Bill looked at them. "Who is the leader of this group? Me or one of you?"

The three mammals exchanged glances and sighed. "You."

Bill smiled darkly. "Fine. In this case, you aren't allow do ask questions. Just do what I say! And I say, we will leave that town and will searching for that snake."

Stump muttered something. "How do you want to find him?"

"Stupid question. You only don't want to leave the town tonight, right? We will find him like the last time we found him."

They exchanged glances. They knew what he meant.

"That's could take two hours riding time," Kinski said nagging.

Bill snorted. "Who cares?"

"But Bill I can't ride with my bottom," Stump wailed.

"Think about an idea. We will leave the town in five minutes."

His men sighed deeply but they follow his orders.

* * *

The moon lay high over the dark desert. Just four roadrunners rode over the dusty area and left a dusty cloud.

One of the roadrunners saddle was empty.

"If we weren't relatives, I would kick you down," Kinski muttered while Stump lay on his saddle in front of him.

"I didn't have much of choices," Stump replied. He coughed because of the dust and he got the feeling of nausea because of the sway on the roadrunner.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	4. I can give you every information

**Next chapter... enjoy. ;) I try to answer anonymous review this way. ;)**

 **Roxette: You are right. :D Usually, Rango had to fight for her, but he owed his life to Jake and had to do everthing what he wanted. But maybe he has also got a low-point... who knows. Also Beans gave her promise and both never broke a promise before. And Bill... for sure.** **Possible that he wanted to impress Beans before Rango (without real love XD just for fun). But for sure, Beans never wanted to be together with him somehow. Also possible that Bill became jealous and wasn't worried when Beans and Rango should die together. Better dead than together with someone else. Who knows. Thanks for your comments. :)**

 **MMM: Well, let's see what will come next. ;) For sure, Rango is missing her and he seems to do nothing. But something will happen. :D**

* * *

4\. I can give you every information

It was over 3 a.m. in the morning when Bill and the others slowed their riding pace.

Chorizo raised his head. "Are we there?"

Bill flicked his tongue. "We are."

"Indeed," Stump grumbled. "I can smell the smell of baked cactuses. Iieegh!"

"You don't have to come with us," Bill snorted.

Stump made a dismissive hand movement. "I will survive that."

"Nice."

They crossed a cactus field with high desert cactuses and some more varieties like big threes of prickly pears. The city, which they searched, was surrounded from a big cactus wood and gave the city its name. Before they reached the first houses, they read a sign with colourful letters:

 _"Welcome in Cactus Hills"_

Under the sign stood another hint sign:

 _"Wear shoes!"_

Behind the signs stood a wooden canopied kiosk, lighted by an oil lamp. On a table lay all sorts of shoes. The seller behind the table, a spiny lizard with Mexican robe, looked at them curiously and picked up a pair of shoes. "Buy shoes and you will not hurt your feet."

Kinski and Stump, who used to go without shoes, raised their hands.

When they came the last time here, they never wanted to set a foot on that city ground again.

After they bought their shoes, they continued their riding.

"A stick in my bottom is enough," Stump muttered. "I don't need more."

Bill grinned.

The city had houses with a street, which looked similar like Dirt. Just the houses were different. They passed shops with names like "Prickly cactus cantine" "General store" "Cactus flower", "Golden Cactus". The shopkeeper were also all kinds of spiny lizard.

Here you could buy everything, which had something to do with "catctus": Cactus juice, cactus water, cactus face cream, cactus fruits, cactus dressing…

Bill looked around to find the saloon of that cactus city. It was in the night, but there were still animals, which didn't sleep. Some Mexicans sat on the terraces and stared at the newcomers. The most of them also spiny lizards and other animals, which took up abode in this city. At last they reached the saloon, where still loud screams and singing voices came out, accompanied by wild Mexican instruments music.

"Oh my god…," Stump whimpered and rubbed his stomach.

Kinski left the roadrunner and tried to walk in his shoes. "Damn. These shoes are very uncomfortable."

"Zip your lips," Bill interrupted. He pushed the swing doors aside and walked in. The others followed him.

Thicker smoke and alcohol met their noses. Tables and chairs stood distributed in the room, which was filled with all sorts of animals in cowboy or Mexican clothes. In a corner played musicians their music. In front of them danced a female red squirrel in red black dress, a cactus flower in her hair and castanets in her hands.

Chorizo stopped a moment.

"What's going on with you?" Stump asked.

"This lady, she was also here when we came the last time, do you remember?"

Stump wrinkled his nose. "She isn't my type. They have a too hot temper."

Suddenly the dancing girl jumped on a table not far away of them and tripped like crazy with her feet her wild dance.

Chorizo didn't look away and smiled roguishly. The woman moved her shoulders in an erotic way and gave Chorizo a mysterious smile with her red lips.

"I think, she…"

"Don't waste time!" Kinski hissed and pulled him away. Chorizo waved to her. The woman rattled her castanets and jumped back on the dance floor where she showed the public her wild dance. Some of the animals bawled and whistled of admiration.

Bill had reached the bar. From the kitchen came clouds of steam from beaked cactuses on the stove.

Bill knocked on the wooden table. The barkeeper, a fat horn lizard, came. "Wha' would ya like to order?"

Bill made it short. "Where is "The spider"?"

"Who? Speak louder!" the barkeeper asked with louder voice.

Bill bent wider. "I asked, where is the spider."

The barkeeper made an understood gesture and moved his eyes to a side door. Bill seemed to understand and walked through the door. Kinski looked around. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Chorizo again a little bit closer on the music band.

"Come on!" He whispered and pulled him into the side corridor.

There were many doors with stairs at the end. But Bill headed for a specific door. It wasn't a real door, it was a red curtain. He pushed it aside and they entered dark a room. The chamber was small. Just a table with an oil lamp stood inside. But nobody else was there.

"Maybe he is not here," Stump said. "Better we forget…"

"Are you looking for me?"

They freeze but there was still no one visible.

Bill sighed and looked up. The others did the same. There was a movement on the ceiling.

A little figure, a half size of Stump, walked with hands and feet along the wooden wall. It wore a brown shirt and a strawhat. Suddenly the little figure ran quickly over the ceiling along the house wall like Spiderman. It jumped on a chair behind the small table. First, the strawhat was visible only.

"Bill. No long time since you came."

The little person lifted his face and a little head and big eyes met the small group. His lizard skin was tan and his eyes dirty white and without eyelids like many geckos, which looked a little spooky.

"Don't play Mister Big, I just want information."

The little gecko inclined his head and looked at him curiously.

Some people, who hear his name the first time, had to know, that the gecko got his name since the most people knew the movie "Spiderman". When all people told that he would look like Spiderman, since that, he kept the name "The Spider". But he didn't seem to be disappointed about that peculiarly name. He never called his real name and did never try to take another pseudonym.

The little gecko cleaned his throat. "What brings you here? Don't talk. I know, you want to know something, wantn't you? I can give you every information, you know."

"Yes, I know," Bill said impatiently.

The wall-climbing lizard chuckled. "Nervous people have less time. What do you want to know?"

The game was simple. You ask a question, and he said, yes or no. Yes, he knew the answer and no, which was very seldom, he didn't know, or he didn't want to say. When he said, yes, he called the price.

"Do you know where Jake is?" Bill asked without wasting time.

The mini gecko raised an eyebrow.

"Again?"

"Yes, again."

The gecko flicked his tongue and cleaned one of his eyes with it.

Stump screwed up his face because of that gesture of face cleaning.

"Do you know it?" Bill asked once more.

"Yes."

"How much?"

The little gecko lay his shoeless feet on the table and spreaded his toes so that the little gecko lamellas became visible. He wore seldom shoes, just if he had to leave the house.

"5 gold nuggets or 10 galloon fresh water. I accept also money."

Bill sighed and reached into his pocket. He put it on the table and the gecko grabbed it quickly. He controlled the gold before he continued. He dispersed the nuggets into his pockets and leaned his elbows on the table.

"He has a lot of quarters, but after what I heard, he is gone in one of them. I also heard that he should not be alone."

"I know," Bill said bored. "And where is that place?"

The little gecko bent more ahead and whispered: "Near Mountains, Rainbow Wells, there are a lot of caves. You just have to find the highest hill, with name "Black shadow". Ask others. You can't miss it. But there is no guarantee that he is still there. I've got the information few days ago. The most time he is on his way through the cities. But maybe he changed his quarter again."

"He must be still there," Bill muttered.

The gecko looked at him speechless and shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows. Some people say he has a special place in devil's hell."

Bill snorted. "Nonsense! He is just a snake with a black hat. He has just to narrow his eyes and all animals think whatever their tales. A snake from hell. What a nonsense."

The little gecko stood up from the chair and looked at Bill with lidless eyes mysteriously.

"Who knows, who knows. It's a miracle for me that you survived his last meeting. Very seldom."

"If you have the money, you lay down the rules."

The gecko smiled. "Of course. Is there something more, which you want to know?"

"No…"

He stopped his speaking, when the gecko ran like lightning and disappeared around the corner into the corridor.

Kinski rubbed his head. Stump side-lined the curtain and peeked into the hallway but the gecko was already gone.

"Alright," Bill said and squeezed his hands. "Let's go."

The others grumbled loudly.

"Bill, a rest, please!" Stump said and rubbed his back with his wound.

"Indeed," Chorizo said. "Just a little rest!"

"Yes, a little break."

Bill rolled his eyes. But maybe it would not be a mistake. They needed light to find the way. "Alright. But when sun appears we continue riding."

* * *

 **Don't be impatient. :D Jake and Beans will come soon…**

I choose for this chapter some new animals, like spiny lizards from Sceloporus family.

For the little gecko, I choose a house gecko (

 **Hemidactylus frenatus) which lives ususally in Asia, but they are also living in Mexico and around. :D**


	5. Wait for me

**So, story goes on.**

 **This chapter includes some flashback scenes from the first part of "The promise".**

* * *

5\. Wait for me

When Rango opened his eyes this morning, he hoped that it was all a dream, like every morning he hoped. But it wasn't. He sighed and stood up. The sun wasn't appeared yet but the dawn began.

He made a coffee and looked out of the window thoughtfully. His cheek still hurt a little because of Bill's fisticuff.

After that last night, Rango walked into his office immediately and wanted to sleep. Just sleeping. More he wanted to die.

He lowered his glance and squinted at his coffee.

No, he wasn't allowed to die. If she heard that…

He added to the pressure around the cup. But how long should he live like that?

She said, this goodbye would not be forever. But how long should that be that "not forever"?

He went up and down. He put the cup on the table and walked to a drawer.

He reached inside and took out a knife in a plastic bag. He eyed the knife. It was the same knife with that the robber did hurt him so badly. He had put it aside as a piece of evidence, but he never had met the robber again. He looked at the sharp object. The end was a little curved and sharper than the rest of the metal. The helve was leather with white cords.

"This was the beginning of all."

He snorted and threw it away into a corner.

"Damn! It was not her fault, it was not my fault! It was just your fault!"

Breathing loudly, he stared at the knife on the floor. How he hated it that she made self-recrimination. He snorted with disgust. If he would get the chance, he would that ugly guy… damn he would shot a bullet at him.

He put his hands on his head nervously. He couldn't stay here any longer. Not today.

Without to eat something, he left the jail and saddled Excelsior. And without to leave a message, he rode out of the town.

When the town was behind him he mended his pace and rode fast over the desert morning landscape like he wanted to run away from something.

Damn! He had such an ugly feeling in his stomach but he couldn't shake it off.

"HOOO!" He pulled the reins and the roadrunner stopped with loud slither.

Dust swirled through the air. The running animal gasped exhausted of that trip. Rango petted his neck and looked ahead. That was it. That was the place where it happened.

Where he attacked him. Where he had jumped at him, and forced him to give his money.

" _Your money or your life!"_

He still heard it clearly inside his ears.

Damn! Why didn't he have money in his pockets this day? He managed to brush him off, but when he was sure, he would be gone, the robber attacked him again.

The chameleon clutched the reins closer in his hands, when he felt in his memories the ropes around his hands on his back and the gag in his mouth. Then the terrible unbearable pain of the knife. The knife flashed in the moon light. He had no chance to come free, no chance to avoid the weapon.

 _"You have no money. Fine, then I will steal your life."_

He touched his right side, where he could still felt the knife. The sharp pain and fear he would never forget. The fox showed no pity, no mercy.

 _"Well, how do you like that?"_

That evil laugh made him afraid. He wanted to run away. His eyes were so wet of tears of pain.

 _"You want to run away? You will be a good boy and stay here."_

Without mercy, the robber had grabbed him and dragged him to a tree.

He looked around until he espied the old tree with his hanging branches. He moved Excelsior into the direction. His stomach was filled with stones when he came closer at the place of where he should die few months ago.

 _"At the earliest in the morning somebody could find you, but until then you're already dead. Don't hope, that somebody will find you before dawn. Have a good night and sleep well."_

Rango shivered. How could a creature be so cruel? He hadn't looked back when he begged for help. Whimpering and crying. But the fox disappeared into the night, without to come back.

Rango looked to the sky where clouds drifted past in the morning sun. The stars were gone, but all was etched on his memory. He had looked for someone. But nobody came. Until Jake appeared like from nowhere.

 _"Well, how do you feel as a fallen hero?"_ he had laughed.

He released him from the tree, but then he wanted to leave him alone.

 _"No, Jake ...," Rango gasped exhausted._

 _"What?" Jake asked hypocritically. "You wanted to scream. Now you can do it."_

 _"But here… nobody is here."_

 _"Oh really? Bad for you."_

 _"No, please, Jake. Help me!"_

 _"Helping you?"_

 _"Jake, please. Please, Jake! Don't leave me here! I don't wanna die! Please, Jake, please! You can't leave me just here! "_

 _"I can't?" Jake laughed mockingly. "Of course I can."_

 _Rango sank on the ground. Because of the knife he couldn't move._

 _"Jake, please! I do everything you want! "_

 _Jake paused. He smiled coldly. "Oh really?"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _Jake grinned. "Forget it."_

 _"No! I'll do everything!"_

 _"Forget it more than before."_

 _Jake acted as if he wanted to leave him._

 _"Jake, I do everything!"_

 _"Really everything?"_

 _He turned around. Rango nodded hastily._

 _Jake chuckled darkly. "Well, you promise to do everything?"_

 _"Yes ..." Rango broke out in tears again._

 _Jake chuckled. "But the price is high ..."_

 _"Whatever you want, I'll do it."_

 _Jakes grinned broadly. He turned his body and leaned it relaxed against the tree._

 _"So, you are going to do everything?"_

 _Rango wept desperately. Tears ran down his cheeks. How long wanted Jake torment him?_

 _"Yes! I do everything! "_

 _"But I tell you, the price is high ..."_

 _"I'll do everything you want."_

 _"You promise?"_

 _"I promise!"_

 _"Deal!"_

Rango opened his eyes.

 _Deal, we had a deal. I gave my promise to him. A promise to do everything._

He looked at the floor. There were still the breakpoints of the broken branch, which Jake had broken down to release him from the tree, where the robber had tied him up.

" _You promise to do everything."_

He left the terrible place and rode to Beans's ranch.

The closer he came Beans's farm, the more he hoped that she would be there somehow.

Beans!

 _"All my fault,"_ she had cried when she was next to his bed after his survived robber attack. _"If I had never invited you to me that evening…"_

No Beans! It wasn't your fault. It wasn't.

 _"It's not your fault. Absolutely not!"_

Until after few weeks.

 _"But the guy is still lurking around here in this area. Maybe he is going to kill you finally."_

 _"Beans, calm down. Maybe outside, but not here. He would never make an attack in town with many people inside."_

He looked around while he was still riding over the desert. Was the fox still here?

He stopped. Beans's ranch was not far away now.

He stood there where he had say goodbye after their evening dinner. Her kiss. It was awesome this night.

He climbed down and walked to the door. He found the key like the last time under a bucket. He hesitated a moment. In hope to hear a sound inside the house. A footstep or similar.

Or the jingling of dishes. But there wasn't.

He put the key into the keyhole and opened the door.

He stood in the doorframe. But no one came. No one who expected him. As if the house had lost his soul.

He watched his shadow on the wall. The house wall had covered with old wallpaper and some pictures. He walked inside over a carpet and entered the living room. Next to it was the dining room. A door guided to the kitchen.

Rango went in, but also the kitchen was empty.

He remembered the smell which came from that room after she had cooked.

He walked back to the dining room. The table was empty. He petted with his hand over the wood. When they had their dinner the last time, a candle was between them.

With thoughtfully eyes he went through the living room. On a little table, lay an old photo from Beans with her parents, where she was a little child.

Rango didn't dare to take it with him. It should stay on the table if she came back, somehow, some day.

He sat down in an armchair. He picked up a towel where he could smell Beans's perfume.

He sighed. He leaned back and listened to the silence in the house.

Everything was so lonely.

What would she tell him now?

To say sorry? Sorry for what?

 _"We can't be together anymore."  
"Why not?!" Rango asked louder.  
"Sorry, little man", Jake said and took Beans with his gun tail more away from him. "She belongs to me now."  
"Y-you can't do…," Rango stuttered. "We had a deal, you know…"  
"Yes, we had a deal until you don't make me troubles. And you wanted to make me troubles, wanted you?"  
"No… I… just…"  
"DON'T LIE! It was her own choice, wasn't it?"  
Beans nodded. "Yes, it was."  
Rango shook his head. "But… but…"  
"NO BUTS!" Jake interrupted loudly. "My deal with her is fixed!"  
Rango looked at Beans, in hope that she would say something. But her lips kept closed.  
"You… you mean…" Rango shook his head. "What do you mean?"  
Jake snorted bored. "That means, little man, that she is with me now and not with you anymore. More exact it means that she and I will live together and you have no right to come in her near. Did you understand it now?!"_

Rango swallowed. No, he didn't wanted to understand in this moment.

He would never accept, but…

 _"You heard right. I will leave the town with her. We had a deal…"  
"But Jake," Beans began. "It was just a…"  
"Do you wanna break your deal?" Jake's eyes became fierier.  
"No," Beans said quickly._

"Beans!" Rango shouted. "What have I done?! I wish I could see you."

" _I'm very disappointed about your behaviour."_

Bill words echoed through his head.

Was she also disappointed?

He looked over to a wooden commode. After a while he stood up and went in the direction.

When he was here the last time, he found a paper behind a photo. The paper was small. Written with few words. It was Beans's handwriting. She had written it very fast.

There were just two sentences.

Rango picket the paper up. He didn't remove it. He let it there where he found it.

He unfolded it.

 _Don't forget me. Wait for me._

Under it, his words which he wrote after he found it.

 _I will wait._

He put the paper on the photo. He sat down on a chair next to the commode and looked at it sadly. He sighed.

Maybe Bill was right a little. Maybe his behaviour was disappointing. But if she wanted he should wait… Then he wanted to wait for her. Despite he wanted to search for her. Looking for her that she was okay. Just a little look…

 _Wait for me._

He clenched his hands. Damn! He had to think of her. Every day, every time. While working, while sleeping, while anything else.

What was she doing at this moment? Was she sleeping? Was she awake? What was she thinking now? Her feelings, her moments. Was she thinking, how he is?

Rango took a deep breath.

 _If I should wait, I will wait._

But the empty bad feeling inside his soul stayed. He kept his eyes on the paper. If she should come back, she should find the paper. He sighed.

"Beans, what are you doing at this moment?"

* * *

 **I have to think about the song "Right here waiting for you" by Richard Marx. Listen it. ;)**

 **Chapter 6 follows…**


	6. Coffee

**Alright. Let's see what's happen with Beans and Jake...**

* * *

6\. Coffee

Beans blinked. The first thing, which she saw in the weak morning sun was the picture of her father, which she used to lay beside her bed. She looked more behind it. It wasn't the familiar wall of her house. It was stony. The light, which shined showed her, it wasn't her home. At least, not her real home.

She closed her eyes in hope to wake up from a dream. But nothing changed.

The smell of old wood and stone lay in the fresh air with a little dust.

Now she dared to open her eyes and scanned the part of the cave. She rolled herself on the back and looked next to her, where more blankets and pillows lay. The place was empty. She sighed. He had woken up early in the morning. She put the blanket away and stood up.

She stretched her body and walked to a bowl where she filled water. She washed her face and hands, then she walked to big mirror in a corner. It was broken on the top, but it was whole enough to watch his face. She took a seat on a piece of wood and picked up a brush, which lay beside the mirror on a wooden board and combed her hair. While this, she watched her surround, which she could see in the mirror.

The cave was big but homely. In near the entrance of the cave was a hole in the ceiling. It was beautiful when the sun shined through it and gave more light inside the hiding place.

The cave was simple furnished. But without personal things. No pictures, no books, no other furnishings. Just a place to sleep and stony places for sitting. A perfect place for a snake who was living in the wild nature. But for a lizard, which used to live in a comfortable house...

There was just an old mirror, some boxes with monition, oil and similar weapons. Including shelves with tins, cans of food, water bottles, also alcoholic beverages, coffee powder. And in another corner, wood for fire and fire making things.

She put the hairbrush back on the board and stood up. She looked around like she used to do every morning when Jake wasn't here. He always stood up very early in the morning.

She walked outside in front of the cave. The sun shined with her rays on the mountains in the distance. The Rainbow Wells area was a beautiful place. At least for a desert.

She sat down on a stone and watched the natural spectacle.

Jake told her that he would have many quarters. She didn't know how many quarters he had, but it was not his main quarter.

In summer time, the cave gave a good cooling. Beans didn't know whether Jake also was here in winter time when it became colder. When she was warm enough, she went back inside the cave and walked to a shelf. She reached inside, where she picked up a little coffee cup and a little coffeepot. Since she came here, Jake bought her some things in her size, which she could better handle because Jake used to use a bigger coffeepot.

She lighted the old fireplace and filled water inside the coffeepot.

She stopped when she heard a rattling sound. That was his sign for his appearance.

She looked at the entrance of the cave and waited. No long time and she heard a slithering rustling sound. Suddenly Jake's figure appeared. His face was dark and neutral and his eyes kept the fire like always. But he seemed to look at her with a little smack of anticipation to see her.

"Morning, did you sleep well?" he asked simply.

"I did," she answered neutral.

They never spoke much.

"Where were you?" Beans asked.

Jake grinned darkly. "I was on my round around the area. You should also wake up before the sun came over the horizon."

He meant he had said something good and smiled.

Beans turned up her mouth. "Later, maybe."

She turned around to control the coffee.

Jake looked at her. She never smiled. The sun became hotter, but the atmosphere with her made him cold every morning. But he didn't say more. He reached inside the shelf and hold out his bigger coffeepot.

"Maybe I should do the coffee for both of us," he said and put a part of his body on her shoulder. Beans backed away from him.

"You don't have to do. I can care for myself."

Jake smiled darkly. "Of course."

He opened some tins. Beans took some fruits of it on a plate. Jake didn't use to eat such things and opened a tin with bacon. He baked it in a pan over the fire. Beans watched him while he did. It was her first time that she saw him from this life side. In moments like this he didn't give the impression of a killer.

She took the pot in her hands and stared inside. Then she took a nip of it.

"Coffee good?"

She looked at him. "Yes, it is."

And that was the last sentence, which she said before a following span of silence.

* * *

 **Short chapter. It is short. I know. Next chapter has more dialogues. ;)**


	7. What the hell are they doing?

7\. What the hell are they doing?

Stump yawned loudly. Kinski gave him a sideswipe. "If I don't sleep, you aren't allowed to sleep, too."

Stump lay again on Kinski's saddle on his belly because his backside still hurt because of the arrow wound. "But when I'm tired and I'm lying, I'm forced to close my eyes…"

"Be quiet and keep yourself busy."

"With what?"

Kinski sighed annoyed. "Count the stones on the ground."

"That's like to count sheep. I will fall asleep more than ever."

"Could you keep your mouths?" Bill growled. "You behave like blabbermouth."

For a while, there was silence until Chorizo interrupted it.

"Bill?" Chorizo asked. "Do you want to kill him?"

"Don't know," Bill muttered.

"Do you have a plan?" Stump asked.

"Don't know."

"Do you know something anyway?" Kinski wanted to know.

"Oha!" Bill snapped for air. "Damn, I don't know! I take things as they come."

"Calm down, Bill," Chorizo tried.

"That's right," Kinski admitted. "We just wanted to be sure that there is no danger for us."

"Indeed," Stump nodded. "Maybe he will be annoyed. Jake is bad, but an annoyed Jake is much worse. What if he would kill us…"

Bill stopped suddenly. He turned around and slapped his hand on his saddle.

The others stopped with shock and looked at his gimlet eyes.

"Who is the leader?" the Gila monster asked with threateningly voice.

A deep sigh and a "You" made him calmer.

"Fine." He continued his riding and the others followed.

"I hope it will be not a pratfall," Stump whispered at Kinski.

"Hey, look!" Chorizo said. "I think we come closer on our target."

He pointed ahead where a big dark hill appeared.

Kinski narrowed his eyes. "This must be the high hill."

Bill snorted. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

Beans blew over her coffee cup. Jake watched her. She pressed her hands more around the coffee pot and looked up.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"What what?" Jake asked.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

He grinned a little. She avoided his glance.

Jake became serious again and looked again at her. Beans didn't like that he stared at her. She didn't know what he was thinking now.

"Jake?" she began.

"Yes?"

"Why am I here?"

Jake raised his eyebrows. "Why do you ask?"

"I want to know that."

"Didn't I tell you that you should come with me where I want to go?"

"And why here?" Beans asked more stringent.

Jake narrowed his eyes. He didn't like that tone.

"Don't you like the place? It's clean, free and undisturbed."

Beans narrowed her eyes. "Yes, that it."

Jake snapped for air. "What do you want to say?"

Beans looked away with dark face. "Forget it."

Jake hissed annoyed. "Tell me, woman! What's your problem?"

"Problem? I have no problem!"

Beans let fall the coffee cup almost, when Jake pushed forward and stopped very close in front of her face. "I don't like bad mood in my near. Do you want that I lose my good mood?"

Beans snorted petulantly.

Jake narrowed his eyes. Beans winced when she felt his gun on her back. "Tell me!"

"Jake! I'm bored!"

Jake looked at her with surprise. "What are you…"

"Don't tell, you wouldn't know that!" Beans cried. "I have nothing to do! Did you think, you could arrange me somewhere like a thing?"

"Guard your tongue, woman!" he warned. "Don't make me mad! Or should I bite you?!"

Beans put her cup on the ground. She stood up and walked outside.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I need fresh air."

Jake narrowed his eyes and slithered after her.

"What's your problem, woman?"

Beans stood there with crossed arms on her chest.

"Is it because of him again?"

This sentence sounded very annoyed.

Beans snorted. "Him! Him! Every time the same! There are more things, which derange me."

Jake took a deep breath and tried to keep calm as good as he could. "Tell me, what do you want?" he asked and came closer with his mouth on her ear.

Beans closed her eyes. "Jake."

"Yes, I'm listening to you."

"Jake," Beans was unsure to speak on, but she couldn't hold it anymore. "Jake, I need something to do. I can't stay here at this place any longer."

"I thought you like it. There would be worse places which I know."

"That's not the point. I'm alone. There are no civilisation around."

"I don't like other animals in my near. And… they don't like me."

Beans sighed with a smack of sadness. "I can't live any longer here."

"On your farm you was alone too."

"But there were people who I knew. And I had to take care for a ranch. My land. The land of my father and my mother. They gave it to me! I never wanted to give it to others. I had broken my father's heart."

"I thought you found someone who will care for it."

"Yes, someone. But not me."

Jake narrowed his eyes and moved his head more forward so that he looked at her from the side.

"And there is nothing more?"

Beans sighed. "I have no one to talk."

"If you want to talk, you can talk to me."

"Yes," she said with pressed voice. "That's your problem."

"What do you mean?"

"You never talk about yourself. I know nothing about you."

"That's none of your business."

"But I need someone to talk."

There was silence a moment. Jake looked at her thoughtfully, but still with a dark face.

It was easy to take her into his quarter. He had hoped she would accept the Rainbow Wells than some other places, which weren't so nice like this. But after that. By now she used to work on her ranch or to do things in town. Here there was to do little or nothing.

"Alright," he said. "I will think about that. Maybe I will find a solution for you."

Beans looked at him with surprise. "What?"

"I said, I will think about that. If you give me something for my effort."

Beans eyes became a worried expression. "What do you mean?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Bill and his gang was close enough on their designation. They stopped their roadrunners. The left them and walked by foot. On the way, they looked around several times to be sure that there was no rattlesnake in near. Bill smelled the air and followed the familiar smell.

"Do you know where they could be?" Stump asked worried.

"Sure I do," Bill snorted. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No, I don't."

Bill stopped and scanned his surround. Then he pointed in a particular direction. "They must be there. The odor trail of that snake is still fresh."

Stump bit his nails. They stalked carefully.

For his own safety, Stump hid behind Kinski.

"Do you see them? Do you see them?" Chorizo asked excited.

"Don't make me mess. I will tell you when I see them," Bill growled. "Look. It must be over there. Behind that little hill."

He went slowly closer. The others followed. Then they lay themselves on their bellies.

"Alright," Bill said. "I will take a look, while you keep on the ground."

"Why that?" Kinski asked disappointed.

Bill snorted. "Do you want to risk that he shoots you?"

That made sense. Bill crawled forward while the others stayed on the sandy floor. Bill took his spyglass and peeked over the top of the little hill.

"Aha."

"What?" Chorizo whispered.

"They are standing in front of the entrance of a cave," Bill replied and put the spyglass on his eyes.

"I can't believe that," Stump said quietly. "She is still alive? Is she undamaged?"

Bill narrowed his eyes. "She doesn't look damaged or somehow. Even her dress seems to be untouched."

"What are they doing?" Chorizo wanted to know.

"They are talking to each other."

"About what?" Stump asked.

Bill snorted. "Damn! I can't hear that."

* * *

"Jake," Beans breathed. "I'm not ready yet for that kind of step."

Jake hissed annoyed. He never wanted to force her, but he wanted it.

"So, is that a sign that you will never accept that I'm better than your ex friend?"

"I didn't say."

"But you are thinking it." He looked deep into her eyes. "Give me a proof. To find out."

Beans grimaced. "I will not kiss someone who I don't love."

Jake hissed annoyed, but he found his self-control again. This woman was wild like a storm. He liked that.

 _I will tame you. Somehow._

"At least, you could do it for my obligingness. I was very patient with you."

He came closer with his face. Beans eyes were filled with fear, but she didn't run away.

"Just a little," the snake begged ordered. "I don't want more."

Beans looked at him annoyed. But then sighed. "Alright. Come here."

* * *

Bill opened his mouth with disbelief.

"What the hell… are they… doing?" he muttered more to himself.

"What? What? What?"

The others couldn't keep it any longer and left their hiding place. They crawled next to Bill and peeked over the hill.

"What the…" Stump began but his voice stuck.

Beans and Jake stood there in a very unusually position. Their heads were closer than usual.

Beans hesitated a moment more and thought where she could put her lips in a good way. Then she formed her lips and bent ahead. She winced a little when their lips met. She never been so near him like now. She smelled the leather of his hat and metal of his bullets or gun. But it wasn't so bad like she imagined.

Jake enjoyed that moment. But just the first second. He breathed deeply her smell of soap. It would be a shame to eat such a little thing like her. Her lips were small, but he managed to keep free her nose. More or less.

Beans flinched her eyes when she felt Jake's tongue on her lips to find admittance. But she didn't allow and pressed her lips together. Jake narrowed his eyes. It was cold. Without passion. Like a flower in wintertime. It was just a movement of two individuals and a meeting of lips. Nothing more. No intensive. Just unemotional. Jake tried again to educate a little tendresse from her, but she didn't open her mouth. It was like she was forced to kiss her brother.

Would the area be a universe, Beans would be a moon and Jake a wild stormy planet, while Bill became a supernova. The lizard still watched them through the spyglass and clutched the watching instrument with hard hands so that he left behind imprints. Kinski, Stump and Chorizo saw all from distance but they could see clearly, what's going on.

Jake and Beans didn't realized what's happen around.

Jake only thought how to request a response from her, while Beans tried to ignore his endeavor.

At the end, it was Jake, who interrupted the kiss.

Beans opened her eyes and saw what she expected to see: Disappointment and anger.

Jake looked into her eyes. Neutral eyes looked at him like they would say, you can never. But she didn't say. Her lips kept sealed.

He looked deeply into her brown eyes. Her eyes were beautiful, but it wasn't easy to break her will. But it resisted himself to force her affection with guns and weapons.

Jake opened his mouth but he closed it again and resigned a rebuke.

Instead, he thought a moment and spoke: "I expected more."

Beans crossed her arms.

"I'm not ready for that step."

The big rattlesnake narrowed his eyes and seemed to read something in her eyes like: and you will never break me.

He had to be calm. With hard words, he would not win.

"Well, let me think about," he said monotone, but his anger wasn't mistaking.

"About what?"

"About your problem."

Beans looked at him sceptically. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to think."

Without to say a word more, he slithered away and let Beans alone.

* * *

"What was that?" Chorizo asked.

"Am I cross-eyed?" Stump wanted to know and rubbed his eyes. "Or did you see what I saw?"

Kinski nodded. "Yes, and I thought her mouth would be too small for him. What are you thinking about that Bill?"

Bill didn't reply. He still lay on his belly, still holding the spyglass in his hands and didn't move.

Kinski bent himself more ahead.

"Uh… Bill? Bill? Hey Bill!... Aaaaahhh!"

Stump and Chorizo jumped at Kinski and closed his mouth before he could cry more after Bill had hit a slap into his stomach.

While the others were busy to keep quiet, Bill began to move his lips: "That… that … such a… that slut…"

Stump looked at him worriedly. "Uh… Bill, are you okay?"

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	8. You are really a bitch!

**So, here the next chapter. :)**

 **MMM: Well, let's see what will happen. I think it will surprise you. XD**

 **Roxette: Thank you very much! Who knows what could happen, but things will go in a different way. ;)**

* * *

8\. You are really a bitch!

"Bill?" Chorizo asked. "Are you looking a little angry?"

Bill slapped the spyglass on the stony ground so that one glass got a crack.

"That damn slut!"

Beans followed Jake with her eyes until he disappeared. Then she turned around and went into the cave. She wiped over her mouth. For sure. It wasn't being horrible, but she felt like a betrayer. She had signalled Jake, that she would never enjoy his affectionateness. But how long could she try to withstand him? One day, maybe in years, what will be?

She closed her hands around her medallion. No one, even not Jake, knew that she hid something inside of it. Since she had found out that she could hide little things in her medallion, she used it for a special place, which she had taken with her when she had to leave her home. She opened the medallion and a paper piece came out. She laid it on her hand and eyed it sadly. It was from Rango, which he had given her shortly after he brought back the water.

" _Believe me, Beans. I saw how the cactuses wandered over the desert to find the water. It's not a myth."_

 _Beans had looked at Rango sceptically._

" _Well, if you say so, but…"_

" _I'm not kidding you," he had said firmly. "I saw it with my own eyes. And I'm sure, that you will see them, too."_

" _I would like to believe you,…"_

" _You can do."_

 _He reached into his pocket and held something at her._

 _First, Beans stared, then she chuckled. "What's that?"_

" _Well,… I… I saw it on a post card."_

 _It was a little picture of a Wandering Cactus, which was cut out form a paper. The paper had the quality of a post card photo._

" _I cut it out, when I found a tourist post card in a shop. I thought it would help you, or remember you."_

 _He took her hand and laid it on her palm._

" _That's very nice of you."_

" _Turn it round," he said._

 _Beans did. On the back of the cut photo paper was something written._

" _Believe it," she read. "I saw it. Rango :-)_ _"_

 _The chameleon took her hands. "Believe it, Beans. Maybe you will see it with me together. One day."_

It was the first personal thing, which she got from him. She laid it back into the medallion and closed it again. She sighed and remembered the letter, which she wrote. Did he found it? Will he wait for her? Was it a mistake to write him that letter? She wished he would look after her. But was that a really good idea?

Suddenly she heard something rustling behind her. She wanted to turn around, but suddenly an arm wrapped around her chest and another hand covered her mouth.

Beans screamed and struggled.

"You damn woman! Did you think I wouldn't see that? Eh? Did you?!"

The person loosed his grip a little and Beans took the chance to come free. She pushed him away. She turned around and got a shock, when a big person stood directly in front of her.

"Bill?! W-what are you doing here?"

Bill growled warningly. Beans went one step back when she saw, how the big lizard clenched his fists.

"No, it must call more: What are _you_ doing?"

He made a step forward and Beans went back a step automatically.

"What do you mean?" she asked still irritated.

"Don't come the innocent with me! Don't think that you can fall everyone or that you can make it with everyone, which you can use!"

"Bill! I – I don't… How did you come… Me… I … I don't know what you are talking about."

"So, then I will jog your memories."

He put his fingertips together. "Kiss, kiss, kiss".

Beans blushed. "The… the kiss? Uh… it… it was nothing."

"So, that's your way of looking at things," he spat sarcastically. "Then it was also a joke with him, wasn't it? Who will you kiss next? Do you want to jilt him, too? Like you did with him? I saw you kissing in the water. Did you think I wouldn't see that?"

Kinski, Stump and Chorizo, who stood behind Bill, exchanged glances.

Beans made big eyes. In her head there was just chaos. Questions, fear and answer whirled through her mind. Bill didn't wait for a question or an answer and continued:

"Yes you and that loser."

"What?" Then Beans knew, who he meant. She jumped forward and looked at the Gila monster worriedly. "How is he? Is he okay? Something happen? Why are you here?"

Bill snorted with disgust. "Why should you care if you flirt with every man, who you meet?"

"Bill! Answer my question! Is he okay?"

Bill crossed his arms and looked at her with venom in his eyes. "He is a sleeping bottle as always. But you wouldn't take a dirt on that if he would pushing up the daisies."

Beans was wide-eyed. "WHAT? Is he… oh…. oh my… god. No, don't say…"

"Stop your stupid babbling! He is not dead, but how I saw, you have found another stupid guy."

Beans shook her head. "What silly stuff are you talking?!"

"Don't look so surprised. Or do you think I'm stupid? I see what I saw."

"Bill! I told you that it wasn't real! And the stupid idiot is you!"

Bill hissed loudly and jumped at her. Beans wanted to scream, but before she could, Bill grabbed her shoulder, closed her mouth and pressed her against the wall.

"Don't talk with me like that! The stupid slut is you! If you think you can take all for a fool, including the rest of the world, then you are in a wrong box."

"Mmmfpl, lmmpf mmpf!" Beans struggled against the gigantic lizard, but she was too weak to fight back.

Usually, Stump, Kinski and Chorizo would laugh but they are still afraid, that Jake could come back. For that reason, they tried to keep Bill calm as good as they could.

"Bill, don't get upset," Stump began. "Remember about…"

"Did I ask you?!" Bill shouted at him.

"No," Stump admitted feebly.

"Then, shut your trap! Damn!"

Meanwhile, Beans had clutched her hands around Bill's arm with that he covered her mouth and dragged it like crazy.

Bill narrowed his eyes. He bent ahead and came very close with his face on her face. "Who do you think you are?" he whispered darkly. "I don't like it if someone annoys me. Do you think that I forgot that you rejected me in front of the whole town? I never forgot. I had sworn that you should never come together with another one beside me. If Mayor John had never assured that the goddamn lizard would disappear soon, I had shot a bullet in his back. So sorry, that you and he didn't drown in the water. I really thought you would have something for that looser. But I see I was wrong. You aren't better than the others."

Beans had listened at him, but now, she became angry. She took all her force together and managed to become free her little mouth.

She gasped for air and hissed angrily. "I hate you! You know that! You only wanted to take me for your fun! Nothing more! Get it in your mind! I'm not your saloon girl!"

Bill's hand wandered more down and wrapped her neck.

"Be careful what words you forming with your sweet lips."

Beans shivered when she felt his crawls on her skin.

The desert lizard closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them again and looked hatefully at him. "I wish you hadn't survived that hawk attack!"

Bill narrowed his eyes. With shouting, he threw her away and Beans landed hard on the floor.

"You like it to let people fall, don't you?"

Beans stood up quickly. They stared at each other. Beans got tears in her eyes of rage.

"Get out! I don't want to see you anymore!"

"Oh, if you think you can give me the boot, then you are wrong! Or do you want to whisper sweet nothings with the next one?"

Beans's lips trembled.

Bill flicked his tongue with disgust. "You are really a bitch!"

Kinski touched Bill's shoulder. "Bill! Maybe we should…"

"Shut your trap. I'm not ready with that whore yet."

Beans looked at him like paralyzed. She had never heard such humiliating words from him.

"Bill! Stop that! You are totally disturbed!"

Bill hissed loudly.

"Bill!" Stump grabbed Bill's arm.

"Let me! I think I have to punch a woman the first time in my life!"

Kinski got panic. "Think about your life and RUN!"

"What…"

They didn't let him finish his sentence. The two rabbits and the mouse pulled Bill on his shirt outside. Bill swirled around and saw Jake's figure in the distance.

"Run, run, run, run, run!" The others screamed and ran over the hills.

Bill found back the way to the reality and tried to overtake the others.

"Is he still behind us?!" Stump yelled into the wind.

Several shots over their heads was all what he got for his question and the only answer from Kinski: "RUN! Run as fast as you can!"

They breathed in relief, when they reached their roadrunners. They jumped on the chickens and galloped off like hell.

* * *

Jake hissed annoyed and looked after them how they disappeared in the distance. On their roadrunners there were too fast that he could catch them. He turned around and crawled back to the cave.

Beans had recovered again and cleaned her dress.

"That was Bill, wasn't he?" Jake asked darkly.

"Yes," Beans answered acidulously.

"What did he want?" Jake asked inquiringly and narrowed his eyes. "Something from him?

Beans snorted and looked at him. "No, he just wanted to ask me something."

"A hard dialogue I saw."

"You know him. He is a bully and becomes angry very fast."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie! You talked about something! What was it?"

"He saw how we kissed."

She kept her face down. She was ready for coursing words, but instead, there was just silence.

She dared to lift her head to look at him. His face was dark and without a saying gesture.

He turned around. "You wanted to do something? Come on. I've got something to do for you."

* * *

Totally out of puff, they stopped. Kinski, Stump and Chorizo climbed down from their roadrunners and gasped for air. Even their chickens panted after that quick sprint.

Kinski leaned against his roadrunner. "Thanks god," he gasped. "We are… still… a-live."

"Indeed," Stump admitted and sank to the ground. "I thought we have to die every moment."

Chorizo lifted his head weakly. "I warned you, that it would be danger-ous."

"You… was… right…," Kinski gasped. "To-o danger-ous."

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" Stump whined. He was so afraid to flee that he had forgotten his wound on his back and had ridden on his roadrunner the whole way.

Kinski looked at him worriedly. "Do you think you need a doctor?"

Stump nodded. "Yes."

"Alright we will go to a doctor. What about you Bill?"

Bill stood in distance on his roadrunner and said nothing.

Chorizo stood up. "Uh, Bill."

Bill didn't reply. He rode ahead, in the other direction. The others looked at each other.

* * *

Jake had took off his revolver belt and laid it on the floor. Then he took a can with cream and a towel and put it next to Beans on the floor. After a short explain, Beans took the towel with a disgusting face and started to slather the revolver belt with the leather cream.

Beans sighed, but she had no right to complain. If she said, she was bored, now she had something to do now; despite it was a boring long work.

While she wiped with the towel the liquid over the leather, Jake had coiled together and watched her.

"Listen," he began. "I thought about something."

"About what?" she asked bugged.

"We will go away from here."

She lifted her head and looked at him with big eyes. "What?"

"You heard right. I decided that we change our place. I know another quarter of me. It's not so quiet like here, but there is a town in near. Maybe I will find a job."

Beans narrowed her eyes. "What kind of job?"

Jake raised his head more. "If someone ask for me, I will do it."

Beans knew what kind of job he used to do.

"You don't have to come with me if I have to do. But it's my destiny."

"For sure," Beans muttered silently.

Jake hissed but he didn't speak.

"And where is that place?" Beans continued her question.

"I will tell you tonight. I will take a sunbath now."

He slithered away. Beans looked after him, then she continued her work silently.

While she worked, she had to think again and again about Bill and their argument.

Why was Bill such an idiot? Of course, was still offended, when she had repelled him in the past. But that was nothing. And now, he thought she would do it with everyone?

Thoughtfully she wiped over the leather.

She got some friends when she was a child, but she would never dare to deceive someone.

She stopped her work for a moment. Damn! If Bill hadn't behaved so bad, she would have given him a note for Rango. But now it was too late.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	9. Women are cruel

**Aaaaah, I can't stop myself. For this reason, I will upload chapter 9 until chapter 12 the next few days. After that I need a little break, but I think the next chapters will make you curious. XD**

 **Enjoy.**

 **MMM: Well, you will get the answer until chapter 12. ;) Thanks for your review.**

 **Roxette: Indeed. Bill has no much self-control. :/ Yes, I thought about that something happened with them, years ago (?) before Rango came to Dirt. I thought that Bill wanted to be with Beans (for a little while), but she didn't want and mortified him somehow when she said him clearly that she doesn't want. Well, the answers for your questions will come in next chapters. ;) Thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

9\. Women are cruel

"I thought I would know her. I thought I would know her," Bill muttered again and again.

It was in the middle of the night. He sat with Kinski, Stump and Chorizo on the salon bar in _Cactus Hills_ and drank one drink after another. Kinski counted with worried eyes 10 glasses.

"Bill, that stuff is very shot."

"I really thought I would know her!" Bill said louder, without listen to him.

Kinski covered his ears. Stump did the same. Just Chorizo tried to ignore and looked over to the saloon ladies who walked through the row of chairs to find someone for their money earning. He winced when the dancing woman appeared next to the musicians and looked over at him. She watched him and smiled. Chorizo smiled back.

"Maybe we should forget all," Kinski began. "And ride back to Dirt."

"What-dirt?" Bill mumbled.

"Uh… our home town."

"Home? To that loser?" Bill growled. "It's the woman's fault that we are living in a dirty town like now."

Stump tipped his forehead. Kinski waved his hands warningly that he should be calm. But Bill wasn't ready yet.

"Mark my words, let me tell you… and get a smack on your ears!"

He grabbed Stump's and Kinski's ear and pulled them closer at him.

„Never, never, never, never, never trust a woman. Absolutely NEver!"

"Okay, I will keep it in my mind," Stump said and managed to come free again.

"Women are the worst thing which can ever happen…"

"Okay, okay," Kinski said. "I get it. Take a drink."

He held the next glass in front of Bill's nose. Bill grabbed it and emptied it quickly.

"They kiss everyone which walk along the street…"

"Shhh! Bill," Kinski hissed. "The people are looking at us!"

"Let me tell you all! Women are cruel!"

Chorizo, who still looked at the dancing girl, grinned wistfully. "Yes, they are."

"Psst!" the barkeeper came closer and whispered at Kinski: "Better you take him out. We don't like that someone offends our ladies."

Kinski nodded apologized. "Of course we will. Come on, Bill. We will make a little walk."

"Yes," Stump agreed. "Let's get some fresh air."

They went to the exit. Chorizo came seconds later.

Bill muttered some incomprehensible words. Stump gave him a little help, while the drunken Gila monster continued his monologue.

"Women are cruel creatures!" he said loudly.

"SST, Bill! Shut your trap!" Kinski hissed. "The most women have a gun here."

Bill laughed. "Gun?! Gun. There are gunmen, also now gun _women_? How crazy is that? The world is over… it's all over… It's over! Women are ruling the world!"

"Bill, be quiet!" Kinski hissed warningly when he saw three saloon women, who came down the street in their direction.

"Do you see it?!" Bill yelled and pointed at them. "I bet they have hid a gun under their dress. As if they wouldn't have to hide enough under their…"

Kinski held his hand on Bill's mouth and nodded apologized. "Sorry, his wife left him yesterday."

The woman exchanged glance each other. "Lucky for her," one of them said and disappeared in the saloon.

"Mm-pf- ta-m… Damn! Take your damn hand from my mouth!" Bill shouted and pushed Kinski aside.

"Bill! Calm down!" Chorizo warned.

Bill pushed him away. "Let me do my job! This long tailed snake used to say. His job. To take a woman away. Far away. I'm alone… left with a goddamn wimp named Durango."

"His name is Rango," Stump corrected.

Bill snorted. "He is a fake! A liar! God damn, he shall burn down himself with his damn town!"

He threw his fists to the sky. "THE TOWN!"

Kinski looked at Stump and Chorizo. Bill became too loud. The rabbit nodded at them and made a knocking move with his hand. Stump made a waiting gesture and disappeared for a moment. Not long, and he came back with a cudgel in his hands.

Kinski put a hand on Bill's shoulder to interrupt his walking.

"Sorry, Bill. But it's just for your best and for your health."

He took off Bill's hat, because they knew, Bill would be very annoyed if someone damaged his hat.

Stump hauled off and hit on Bill's head. Bill sank to the ground.

They looked down at the unconscious lizard.

Chorizo sighed deeply. "Like my dad. I hated it when he had drunken and I had to take him home."

Kinski sighed. "Let's find a place to sleep. I'm tired."

They pulled Bill through the street behind the houses. They passed several wooden racks with many cactus pieces for drying. They entered a shed and found a big hay store.

With effort, they pushed Bill inside the hay, where he could sleep it off until tomorrow.

Then they lay themselves into the hay, too. After a several hay rustling everyone found his sleep position and silence came.

The window in the shed wall let shine in the moon rays and they could see the beautiful stars.

"Good that there is no hole in the roof," Chorizo muttered. "If you are living in a land where rain is very rare, you never have a problem with wetness."

"What are you thinking about it?" Kinski asked.

"Well, when there is no rain, it doesn't come down through the hole…"

"That's not what I meant."

"About what?"

"Beans, you know."

"Oh, about her. Uh… donnu."

"I had never thought that she would do something like that."

Stump snorted. "So much for the great love."

There was silence for a moment.

"Kinski?" Stump asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you really think she loves him?"

"Who?"

"She the snake."

Kinski sighed. "Don't know. I don't understand woman anyway."

"Oh yes, women," Chorizo muttered and grinned.

Kinski covered his ears over his eyes. "Good' nigh'"

He lifted one of his ears from his eyes when he heard a rustling sound again next to him.

Stump had put out his stuffed rabbit under his hat."

"Very adult," Kinski said sarcastically. "How embarrassing."

Stump snorted offended and rolled to the other side.

"Good night."

"Night."

The rabbits kept silent.

"Kinski?"

"Mmmh?"

"What do you think, are they doing at this moment?"

"Domt kno," the rabbit muttered under his ears. "I don't want to know. Sleep."

"Okay."

With these words, Stump closed his eyes for today.

Chorizo covered his head with his hat and after a while, a snoring of three and a drunken unconscious Gila monster filled the shed.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	10. Miss Beans

**Hello, thanks to all for your lovely comments. :) Thank you!**

* * *

10\. Miss Beans

Jake snorted impatiently. Beans had gone for more than 15 minutes. She has asked him to go out for a moment to the "toilet". It was dark outside.

Jake hissed annoyed.

"Long siting time," he muttered.

He knew that woman needed longer sometimes, but so long?

He winced. She wouldn't… no she would never. Anyway. He left the cave and looked outside.

He stopped when he saw a familiar shadow on a hill. The female lizard stared at the moon and didn't move. The rattlesnake inclined his head. Was she frozen again?

He crawled at her slowly. Beans didn't react when he came closer.

He pushed forward his tail slowly and touched her shoulder.

Beans whirled around with shock. "Jake! Are you crazy?!"

"You didn't come."

"Were you worried?" she asked sarcastically.

"No. I just thought you would be fallen in sleep."

"You see, I didn't. Would you also come if I had needed more time for it?"

Jake grinned in the darkness, but became serious fast again.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to be alone."

Jake raised his eyebrows. "First you said you are alone too much and now you want to be alone when I'm here."

Beans snorted quietly and looked again to the moon.

Jake did the same and didn't know what she expected to see. His glance wandered back to her and scrutinized her.

Her eyes seemed to be sad, but her face kept neutral.

"Do you want to watch me the whole time?" she asked and looked at him a little upset.

"If you wish to be alone, I will let you alone," he said calmly. "But you should know that there are dangerous animals around in the night which could kill you."

He grinned darkly, while Beans showed herself unimpressed.

"You are dangerous enough. What more dangerous could be here?"

Jake bent his neck. "So, and you aren't afraid?"

"I'm not afraid."

He came closer with his face. Beans's eyes became a little wider. She had never seen Jake's eyes in pure darkness. The red-yellow fire seemed to be more intensive than in the daylight and his pupils reflected silver in the moonlight. It looked very dangerous, but she wasn't afraid. She felt really no fear. It was the opposite feeling when he had forced her to sign the paper months ago. But his presence was still gigantic and mysterious. He was so different than Rango. When Rango stood next to here in a night like this, he was a little shy, but friendly and helpfully. He gave her his blanket to become warm. They tried to talk. Things about past, presence and what will be. The sheriff had respected her privacy. Just his kiss was a little saucy, but she liked that.

She winced when she felt Jake's body against her back. The rattlesnake showed more self-confidence. No smack of artlessness or shyness. He always seemed to know what he want to do. His movement were always imperious, but he gave her freedom for decisions. He didn't force her for something what she never wanted. Until now.

"Do you want to stay alone here longer?" Jake asked with deep voice.

"No." Beans loosed her eyes from his eyes. "I'm ready."

She turned around with raised head.

They went back to the cave. An oil lamp and a campfire was the only things, which lighted the cave hall.

"So, are you ready for sleep?" Jake asked.

"I just have to clean my teeth."

While Beans cleaned her teeth, Jake slithered behind her.

"Listen. I thought about something."

"About what?" Beans asked with toothpaste in her mouth.

"We will travel near a town, where you could get some company."

"From whom?"

Beans rinsed out her mouth.

"I will find someone. Maybe a child."

"Jake!" She wiped her mouth. "You will not dare to kidnap someone?"

"I didn't say. Don't worry. I will not harm someone. I gave you my word, when you came with me, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

"Fine. And you will have more things to do. There is more vegetation. Don't women like flowers?"

"Since when do you understand such things?"

"Would that be okay for you, woman?"

Beans sighed. „Jake, please. Don't call me like that. Could we talk together like friends at least?"

"Friends?"

"It would me not such a strange feeling."

Jake kept silence for a moment. A dark smile played his mouth. "Alright. Beans."

"Miss Beans."

"Alright…. _Miss Beans_."

They looked at each other. Then Jake turned around and extinguished the lights. The cave was half in darkness. Just the moon gave his weak light. The rattlesnake slithered to their sleeping place.

"Let's go to bed."

When Jake said these words on their first day when they were arrived here, Beans had been a little shocked. She had afraid to lay beside him. But it became less from day to day. At least, he never tried to touch her.

Jake rolled himself in a corner, which had covered with blankets and pillows.

Beans knew the process. She waited until Jake placed his body in the right position. When he rested his head on his coils, she walked in his direction and lay himself next to him. She placed a pillow under her head and laid a blanket over her body.

Jake watched her silently. Seven day had passed since she was in his home. He never asked her to come closer or more. She wasn't ready for that step. And Jake asked himself secretly whether she would ever be ready for that.

"Good night, Jake."

Jake blinked. "Yes… Good night."

He forgot to say her name. Beans didn't mind and put her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. Silence lay over the cave and no sound interrupted their sleep. At least almost. Beans kept awake a while. She didn't dare to come closer in Jake's near. Every night. Always if the sun disappeared, she got a bad feeling in her stomach. What if Jake wanted to have more?

He never touched her. But despite that, she was worried. They were alone here. He was a man, she was a woman. He was stronger than her. It would be easy for him to overmaster her. She shivered a little and Jake felt it.

"Anything wrong?"

She opened her eyes wide. "Uh… why?"

"You are cramped. I feel that. Do you feel cold?"

"No, no," Beans answered quickly.

"Do you mind if I embrace you a little?"

Beans stopped breathing a second. "It's your home."

"I also want to know your opinion."

"I don't mind," she whispered.

"So is that true?"

"Yes, it is."

She didn't see his face, but she felt, he smiled.

She winced when a rustling sound surrounds her. His long body circled around the lizard and lifted a little her upper body with her pillow. Another part was wrapped under her chest. She cried silently when she felt his body on her legs.

"Do you lay comfortable?"

She nodded. "Y-yes I do."

"Fine." He petted over her back. His mouth was very close over her head. She felt his breathing. She pressed her eyes together. The memory of his tongue kiss in the past was still in her mind. "Keep your tongue inside," she thought pleadingly. "I don't want it."

She opened her eyes wide when his lips touched her neck. She lay stiffly there.

He loosed his lips from her and whispered with deep voice. "Good night."

"Good night," Beans replied hoarsely.

Jake bent back and silence came back. She heard his breathing. She lay his head closer on his body. She heard his softly heartbeat. It wondered her how death can have life inside. She still couldn't believe that she laid alive next to the death.

She shivered again when Jake moved his muscles. She dared to reached out her flat hand and petted over his rough skin. His scales were hard and robust. When she touched it, the skin contracted a little.

Jake said nothing while she did. He liked that.

Until she stopped and her breath became calmer.

After one hour, he moved his head in her direction and opened his fiery eyes.

He watched her and lifted his upper body a little.

He wondered how a little thing can have so much facets. She had learned to hide her feelings.

Her love still belonged to him. Although she said, she had forgotten him. When he talked about "him", something flinched in her brown eyes. Like a lightning the memories which she had buried deep inside her and jumped out like from the darkness.

He put her body down again. Her hands moved a little. She dreamed. Her lips trembled. Her dreams comprised just about him. A world, which he could never forbid her. She was a prisoner of her own thoughts.

Would she take it longer? He feared that she could break. But he couldn't imagine that she would kill herself. With that she would break chameleon's neck complete. Or more his heart.

He couldn't respond her feelings how he wanted or how he should. Not like him.

He often thought to force her to love her. He had played often with the thought, but with that he would never win round. Even not her heart. It could be easy for him to defeat her, but she would hate him more for that.

She hated him, but she never said that. She remain resolutely silent.

She missed him.

She formed a word with her lips and he knew what words she whispered.

 _Rango._


	11. I need some money!

11\. I need some money!

The night disappeared and the first rays of the sun touched the desert earth. Near a little town in a shed came loudly snorting. Stump lolled himself in the hay when a sunbeam touched his face. He rolled on the other side and continued his sleep.

Kinski rolled also himself on the side and came closer to Bill. He smiled in his dreams and embraced the big Gila monster. Bill blinked.

"What the hell…"

Bill sat up like a lightning and pushed Kinski away. The rabbit fell dozily down the hay hill.

"Are you out of your mind?!" The Gila monster yelled.

Stump woke up with shock.

"What's happen?" he asked still bleary.

"Ask your perverse brother," Bill mumbled and held his head. "Oh, my skull."

Kinski narrowed his eyes and stood up with moroseness on his face.

"That's really not what you thought," he grunted and cleaned his clothes.

"My head is aching."

"You had drunk too much last night," Kinski said and winked at Stump.

"Tell me that everything was just a dream."

"A dream of what?"

"That damn snake and her."

"You didn't dream."

"Damn!"

Kinski boggled. "Where is…"

Stump looked at him. "Who?"

"Where is Chorizo?"

They looked around. He wasn't there really.

Bill was confused. "Where is that damn guy?"

Kinski shrugged his shoulders wildly. "I don't know."

Quickly Bill left his place and went outside. He moaned when the sun ached his eyes. He rubbed them quickly and tried to orient himself.

The others followed him and looked around. "Where is he?"

"Chorizo!"

"Where are you?!"

"Damn! Show yourself!"

"CHICO!"

"Hey, look, look, over there!" Stump pointed on a little mouse figure behind the saloon.

"That's he!"

They ran forward. Chorizo seemed to be still a little sleepy and stretched his body.

He winced when he saw the others coming and put a smile on his mouth.

"Oh… good morning guys. A good day, isn't it?"

"Where were you?" Bill asked annoyed.

"Where should I have been? Nowhere."

Kinski sniffed. "Do I smell perfume?"

"Uh… no…"

"And what means the cactus flower on your hat?"

The mouse covered the flower with his hand. "That's nothing."

Suddenly the door sprang open and the dance girl ran next to the mouse. When she saw Bill and the two rabbits, she slowed her running steps.

"Oh… goode morning, señores," she greeted.

She paid her attention to Chorizo and pressed a little paper bag in his hands.

Chorizo smiled. "¡Gracias, Ama…! Uh… Señora."

He whispered some Mexican words to her. The squirrel girl chuckled and gave him on the left and on the right cheek a kiss. Then she disappeared into the house.

The others looked at him with open mouths.

Chorizo looked back at them. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Bill growled and came closer. "What did I tell you about women last night?"

"That they are cruel," Chorizo repeated. "And yes, they are." He sighed deeply and grinned wistfully. "What a hot woman."

Bill narrowed his eyes.

"BILL!"

"AHHHHHH!"

Bill screamed with horror after a little figure had jumped into his face and pulled his collar.

"Bill! I need some money!" the little gecko cried.

"Get down from me!" Bill shouted and tried to push the little animal down, but it stuck on him like glue.

"What's his problem?" Stump asked and scratched his head.

"Damn! Get down!" Bill cursed and managed to grab the little gecko.

"I need some money! Immediately!" he yelled before Bill threw him away.

The little gecko stood up quickly.

"Nice little shoes," Chorizo said when he realized that the gecko wore shoes outside.

"Why do you need money?" Kinski asked.

"Because… because…," the gecko stammered. "I just need that."

Kinski grinned. "You gambled your money away again, didn't you?"

"Uhm… no… yes… no… not sure… maybe…"

The gecko was a good spy but he had one weak point. Poker.

"Bill! I tell you everything, but give me some money for my information."

"There is nothing which would interest me."

"Maybe yes, I have everything… Maybe like about Area 102."

"I know everything about that. I worked there long time ago."

"Damn!..." The gecko was silence for a moment. But then, he ran after him again. "Wait! Wait! Wait! You wanted to know something about Rattlesnake Jake…"

"I found him, or almost. And that was enough for me what I saw."

"But, but… there was someone else who asked the same question to me yesterday."

"What question?" Kinski asked.

"The question, where he could be."

Bill snorted. "So what? I give a dirt for that."

"But Bill, it was a bounty hunter…"

"Don't tell me story. Nobody would dare to catch Rattlesnake Jake."

"But maybe yes."

"Do you assume that I'm stupid? You would sell your grandmother."

The gecko blushed and crossed his arms on his back. "I did many years ago."

The others were wide-eyed. "You did?"

"Well, for a good price that she goes to the nuthouse."

Stump tipped his forehead. "What a goddamn world."

"What about my money?" the gecko asked and grabbed Bill's leg.

"Stop your babbling and let me go."

Bill tried to shake off the gecko.

"Sell your stupid information to some other who is stupid enough to believe that."

"But the bounty hunter seemed to be serious. I also told him that it would be crazy but I guess he want to do."

"That's enough!"

Bill grabbed the gecko's tail and managed to get him off from his pants.

"I advise you to leave now, until I have to hit your damn face."

He let him fall and walked away. The Gila monster flicked his tongue and looked around for their roadrunners.

Kinski looked at the little gecko thoughtfully. "And you are really sure?"

"Absolutely!" the gecko confirmed and nodded hastily.

Kinski scratched his chin. "Bill, if he is right, maybe we should take a look at it."

Bill snorted. "Why should we?"

The others exchanged glances. "Do you don't want to know, whether it is true or not?"

"I don't want to know," Bill growled and petted the neck of his roadrunner.

He climbed up and rode away.

"But Bill! Bill! Bill!"

The others ran after him.

"Bill, wait, wait," Kinski cried. "What if he punches Beans instead of you?"

Bill stopped. "This one should never dare! I'm the only one, who has the right to spank her ass."

"But what if he does?"

Bill snorted. "That will never happen, because it is a lie of that pipsqueak."

Kinski crossed his hands behind his head. "But what if not."

"Yes, Bill," Stump admitted. "What if not?"

They stared a while at each other. Then Bill sighed deeply with angry face.

"Alright. But just _one_ little look."

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	12. Good question next question

**So, last chapter for this week. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

12\. Good question, next question

Despite their curiosity, it gave the bandits collywobbles, when they reached the area again.

"Have your guns ready," Bill ordered.

They did and rode slower. Always ready to flee or to fire.

Bill looked around repeatedly and used his tongue to smell a suspicious scent.

But everything seemed to be like nobody had ever entered the landscape. When they saw the hill "Black Shadow" in distance, they left the roadrunners and slunk on foot the rest.

"Keep your eyes and ears open," Bill muttered.

The others nodded.

"That's so exciting," Chorizo said.

Stump bit his nails. "I hope our curiosity will not kill us."

They followed their traces, which they left on their run yesterday. Behind the little familiar hill they stopped. They lay themselves on their bellies and peeked over the rising ground.

"All quiet and peaceful," Stump said.

Kinski raised his ears. "Mmmmh. No sound."

"Maybe a trap," Chorizo whispered.

"A trap for what?" Bill muttered. "Nobody knows that we are coming."

"Maybe a trap for others," Stump commented.

"Or just a fairy tale of a stupid gecko," Bill growled. "Did I tell you? Nobody would dare to…"

"And where are they now?" Kinski asked bored.

"I don't know," Bill replied sarcastically. "Not at home, there is no mystery about it."

"If you are sure that they aren't home, why you don't take a look into the cave?"

"It was not my idea to come here. It was yours."

"And I thought the leader has always to do the important step."

Bill narrowed his eyes. "The leader has to make sure, that he will not hurt. The work is part of you."

"So, are you afraid?"

"No, I'm not afraid!"

Stump ducked his head, then he lifted his hand. "Uh… I have an idea."

"And what?!" Bill asked annoyed.

"We could shoot a bullet and then we could ran away if someone appears."

"Okay," Bill agreed, which was better than to go into the cave.

He drew his gun and after seconds of hesitation, he fired.

The shot echoed through the area. The bandits held their breath. They looked at the entrance of the cave and around. But nothing happened.

"Nothing," Bill commented and stood up slowly.

With mistrustfulness, he stared to the cave. If Jake was in near, he would come out quickly.

Carefully and tentatively, he came closer and closer to the cave. He stopped few meters in front of it. The others nodded at each other and went behind him.

Stump's courage faltered. "Maybe it is okay everything. Let's disappear."

"Wait!" Bill lifted his hand.

"What is it?"

"Do you smell that?"

"We don't have a good sense of smell like you."

Bill let out his tongue several time in and out.

Looked wary into the cave. He narrowed his eyes. "Something isn't right."

The others looked at him curiously.

Bill turned around. "Someone has to check the cave."

The others fell back with a big step. "Your turn."

The Gila monster growled. "You!"

He grabbed Stump's arm.

"No, no, no, no, no! Bill! No!"

Stump teared away from Bill but Bill managed to grab his leg. Stump reached forward and grabbed Kinski's legs.

"Bill! I'm too young to die! Bill!" Stump shouted.

Bill pulled like crazy. Kinski was in danger to drag away with him.

"Let my leg!"

Bill felt a typing touch on his leg.

"Uh, Bill? What about my money?"

Bill looked down where the little gecko looked at him.

* * *

"Aaaaaahhhh!" With clunked crash, the little gecko landed on the cave floor.

"Ouch! I just asked for my money."

Bill and the others listened intently.

"No sound," Kinski said.

They winced when they heard footsteps.

"Bill. I still don't know why you had thrown me into that hole," the little gecko scolded. "But you hurt my proud."

"The cave seems to be empty really," Kinski said without to answer gecko's question.

Bill thought a moment. "An empty cave isn't dangerous. In this case… Alright. Let's go."

They walked inside carefully and a little unsurely. Despite of that, everything seemed to be alright.

They didn't trust that silence. Stump kept very close behind Kinski.

Bill stopped. The others crashed against him.

"PSSST!" he hissed.

The sun through the cave hole shined beautiful into the darkness.

"Nice place," Stump muttered.

"Do you see something strange?" Bill asked.

"Uh, no."

"Bill let's go away," Stump said. "Maybe they only went outside for a walk."

"Or they left the place," Chorizo added.

"Possible. But something is not right like they only left the place."

"Why?" Kinski wanted to know.

"I still smell bullets and guns."

"Sure," Chorizo agreed. "Jake has bullets and guns."

"Anyway."

He looked at the end of the cave, which lay more in darkness.

His glance wandered at the little gecko, which followed them.

"You, go inside," Bill ordered.

The gecko crossed his arms on his chest. "I'm not part of your gang. You have no right to make me rules."

Bill snorted and aimed a gun at him. "Is that rule enough?"

The gecko sighed. "Alright, alright. I will go. And what about my money?"

Bill pushed him away with his foot. The little gecko walked forward until he disappeared around a little corner.

First, there was nothing, but then…

"AHHHH!"

"Aaaaahhhh!"

Bill and the others twirled in panic and ran outside. Stump stumbled against a stone and crashed on the sandy floor. Bill, Kinski and Chorizo reached the hill and jumped behind it.

Stump wanted to stand up again, but he was like paralyzed. He hid his face under his hands and hoped to remain undiscovered.

"Sorry," a voice came out the cave. "It was just a mirror. A very broken mirror."

"Bill, did you hear that?" Kinski asked.

"Of course I did," Bill growled and stood up. "Don't understand why you ran. Get down!"

He shook off Chorizo, who had leeched on his back with fear.

With great strides, he went back to the cave. Passing Stump who lay still on the floor.

"There is no time for sleeping," Bill said and disappeared inside the cave.

The gecko clinched a few steps back when Bill came in.

"How I said, it was just… that…"

He pointed at the mirror. Bill stopped and forgot the punishment for that silly action.

"Bill? Everything okay or not?" Stump asked.

"Tell me what is right or not," Bill said and pointed at the mirror, where bits of broken glass covered the floor. Just a few fragments hung in the frame.

Chorizo narrowed his eyes. "Are there bullet shots inside?"

"Look," Stump said and picked up a few empty bullet casing from the floor.

"Uh, Bill. Look at this."

Kinski pointed into a corner. The corner was filled with blankets and pillows, but something didn't fit into the mould. The blanket had rumpled and dispersed. One pillow was thrown in an unusually place and the others on that side and on the other side.

Kinski scratched his chin. "Either they had a very, very wild night, or they had a fight."

"Uh, Bill?" Stump began. "Do you think she had…"

Kinski shrugged his shoulders. "She has a wild temperament when she is angry."

Bill thought a moment and let wander his eyes in the cave again. "I can't imagine that she would go wild like that."

"Indeed," Chorizo said and eyed the empty bullets closer. "The bullets are very big. Not fired from a normal gun."

Bill took one of them. "Jake's bullets. I would realize them every time under thousand others."

"Ahh!" Stump screamed. "Do you think Jake killed her?"

"Or someone other killed him," Chorizo added.

"Bullshit," Bill muttered. "Are you kidding me? Who should be so strong and clever to catch or to defeat the Grim Reaper of the West? Beside the chameleon, but this was just an exception."

"But what if there is one more exception here?"

Chorizo raised his hand exited. "Or the sheriff was here and killed him."

"And where is the corpse, Dummy Watson?"

"Uh… eh…" The mouse looked around in hope to find something, which looked like Jake.

"I don't know," he shrugged his shoulders.

"But Bill," Kinski admitted. "This could be possible. Don't forget. People, who are sick of emotions do things that could shock you."

"What do you want to say with that?" he asked upset.

"I meant chameleons can also be jealous."

Bill thought a moment. Then he waved his hand.

"Nah, not him. Even if, there is still the question, where the heavy snake is now."

"Maybe a hawk took him this morning," Stump supposed.

All looked at him.

"What? This could be possible. It might well be."

"Maybe he is still in near," Chorizo said worried.

"Or someone pulled him out."

They turned around and looked at the gecko, who pointed on the floor.

Now also Bill realized the blurring on the dusty floor. There were also footprints, which were partly obliterated.

"Seems that the blurring track guide outside," Chorizo said.

"The hawk pulled him out," Stump said hoarsely.

They looked around unsurely.

Bill growled. "Stop that rubbish talk and give me more realistic perspectives."

"Mmmmh." Kinski petted his chin. "In crime series, the police is always looking for evidences near the crime scene."

Bill snorted, but at the moment he had no other suggestion.

"Alright. Let's search. Maybe we will find something."

Stump crawled on his hands and knees over the floor and scanned it. Chorizo walked deeper in the cave and Kinski looked under every object.

Bill tried to get an idea of the surround.

He snorted with disgust. "Typical. Very typical. Always if you want to finish something, something other happens. Damn!"

He kicked a stone meters away.

"Bill?" the gecko asked. "I think I said you something important. Uh… could you give me something valuable for my service?"

He rubbed his fingers.

Bill didn't pay attention to him, because something different caught his attention. He flicked with his tongue. He bent down and picked it up something familiar on the floor next to the pillows and blankets. Thoughtfully he looked at the thing in his hand.

He whistled loudly.

"Hey! Come here!" he cried.

The others came in fast pace.

"What is it? What is it?" Stump asked.

"Look at this."

He held the thing before them. They looked at it with open mouth.

"Is that…?"

"Yes, Beans's medallion." Bill watched it closer. "It's from her mother. She would never go without this."

Stump nodded. "True that."

Bill scratched his chin. "In this case, it is clear, she was robbed."

Chorizo looked at it. "Maybe Jake kidnapped her."

Kinski looked at him with unbelieve. "Why should he? He took away her one week ago and gone without her mother's heirloom? Are you crazy?"

"I told you, he would do."

They looked at the gecko.

Bill snorted. "Who would be so crazy to rob a rattlesnake, especially with a gun tail?"

Stump chuckled. "Good question, next question."

Kinski wanted to know more about that. "How did he look? Do you know his name?"

The gecko shook his head. "No."

Bill couldn't believe what he heard. "You don't know? Nice!"

"I never seen him before," the little gecko advocated. "I guess, that he is new here."

"What kind of animal was he?" Kinski asked more.

"It was a fox. Dirty clothes. Brown grey fur. Long coat. But I don't wanna lie you. He has something dangerous in his eyes."

"Oh, ho," Bill said theatrically. "I'm afraid."

The Gila monster flicked his tongue. "I'm also dangerous."

"Sure, but this guy looks like he wouldn't hesitate to kill his own parents and children."

"Nah, you watch too many horror movies."

"Uh, I usually watch comedy…"

"Shut it!"

Kinski petted his chin. "Mmmmmh. If it really was a bounty hunter… maybe he is not a honest man."

Stump looked at him nosily. "What's your point?"

"Think about it. Beans would never let her heirloom of her parents. That means, she had taken away against her will. If it would be law-abidance, they would never treat her like that."

"Do you think the unknown person could harm her?"

"Possible. Why not? She is a good looking girl…"

"Don't speak it out," Stump said. "She is a too decent girl than to come in such a mop of men…"

"How do you know that it was more than one?" Chorizo asked.

"That's obvious," Kinski explained. „It needs more than one to defeat Rattlesnake Jake."

Bill crossed his arms on his back and walked up and down. "But who and why?"

"Why?" Stump said again. "Maybe for revenge."

"And who?" Kinski added. "It could be everyone. Jake had killed a lot of creatures."

"But there is nobody who would dare to attack him," Bill cut them.

"Oh, ho. If you are angry…" Kinski gave to think.

"I could imagine the guy did," the gecko said.

"I can't believe that," Stump cried. "They were kidnapped. How terrible."

"Yes, indeed," Bill muttered thoughtfully. He stopped. "No, that's… that's great!"

His men exchanged glances. "Great?"

"Damn! Guys! Don't be so stupid. That's like a gift from heaven."

"Why that?" Stump asked still irritated.

"Our prayers were answered."

Kinski and Stump looked at each other. "Did we prayed?"

"That's will be fun. Let's go."

Bill ran outside. The others ran after him.

"Bill, what are you going to plan?"

"Back to town."

"Which town?"

"Our town."

The others grew pale. "But Bill," Stump asked. "Why should we… Shouldn't we keep our hand off and go somewhere else?"

"Baloney!" Bill cried. "This could be very interesting. Better than can-shooting or bank robbing. I'm curious what the sheriff will make a face when he will hear that."

He grabbed Kinski's and Stump's ear and dragged them to the roadrunners.

"But Bill…"

"Stop talking and on the runners!" Bill cut him off.

He jumped on the chicken and rode away. The others sighed and did the same.

"Hey! Bill!" the gecko yelled. "What about my money? Bill! Bill! Bill! Bill! Bill! WILIAM!"

But Bill didn't listen. Also not the others and let him alone. With disappointment, he looked after them and kicked a stone away.

"He will come back, he will come back, he will come back."

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	13. Give me an answer!

**Hello, thanks again for your lovely comments. :3 Well, whether Jake and Beans were kidnapped or not you will read it the next few chapters. ;) Enjoy.**

* * *

13\. Give me an answer!

"Do you think it will be okay?" Fresca asked.

"We only want to cheer him up," Melonee replied.

It was before noon, and the two saloon ladies were on the way to the jail. Melonee knocked against the door. But nobody answered or opened it.

The women exchanged glances, then Melonee opened the door quietly. She peeked inside. But nobody was in the office.

With slowly steps they walked inside.

"Let's look in the corner," Fresca whispered. "Maybe he is sleeping."

They walked through the outer office and looked behind a corner of the house wall, where the sheriff's bed stood. And really.

Rango lay on his back in his bed, the blanket half over his body and closed eyes.

"Cute how he sleeps," Fresca chuckled.

Melonee went over to him and stood next to his bed.

"He cried. Do you see it?"

Melonee pointed on Rango's cheeks.

Fresca sighed pitifully. "Poor boy. Should be wake him up?"

Melonee thought a moment. "Nah. Maybe it is the best, we let him sleep."

They were going to left the room when Rango mumbled something. Suddenly he blinked. When he realized a movement, he sat up immediately and reached for his revolver.

"It's us, sheriff!" the women cried and raised their hands.

Rango relaxed and lowered the gun. "What are you doing here?"

The ladies looked at each other. "Uh… nothing…," Fresca began. "Nothing special."

"We were worried about you and thought you would need some company," Melonee explained.

Rango sighed but he put a smile on his face. "Thank you, but, I don't think…"

"Not what you are thinking," Fresca hurried to say.

Melonee nodded. "Yes, sure we do such work, but the best what we can do better is massage."

"Yeah. We know how to massage a boy like you."

With these words, Fresca moved her fingers slowly and kneading.

Rango looked at them with surprise. "Uh… I don't know…"

"Just your shoulders and your back," Melonee tried again. "What should be wrong with that?"

"Nothing, but…"

"Don't worry," Fresca calmed him. "We will not force you to do something. We just wanted to relax your muscles. We guarantee you, you will feel better."

Rango looked at them sceptical. Beans would never liked to see that he hang around with them. What if something will happen… but otherwise, a little massage would not be bad…

"Come on," Melonee said and put a hand on his shoulder. "Lay on you bed and relax."

"Uh… not on my bed…"

He stood up and walked to the office. "Maybe here it is better."

"As you wish, sheriff."

Rango sat himself on a chair.

"But sheriff," Melonee said with surprise. "Not on the chair. We can work better if you lie perpendicular."

"Indeed," Fresca admitted. "It has more effect when you are lying. You could lay down on the table."

Rango was still unsure. "I don't know."

"Trust us," Fresca said. She put both hands on his shoulders and began to knead them. "We know what to do."

Rango sat stiffly on the chair, but then, he began to enjoy her touches.

"Alright."

Meloone brought a blanket and stretched it on the table. When Rango was going to lay down, the ladies shook their heads.

"You have to take off your shirt," Melonee said.

"Uh, yes,… of course."

He took off his shirt and crawled on the table.

"Lay down and relax. Relax."

Rango did and Fresca put her hands on his shoulders. Rango winced a little when her warm hands kneaded his muscles.

"That's very nice of you, but I don't need... ooohhhhhh!"

"Oh, this nuchal s very uptight," Fresca told. "You are really cramped."

Rango lay still there with lifted upper body. Fresca added her pressure on his shoulders and made him to lay completely on the blanket.

"Close your eyes and relax."

Rango sighed, but he closed his eyes. Her hands wandered more down his backbone. Her fingers touched his nerves and loosed the blockades. After a while, Rango forgot his doubts and let himself go. She really knew her work and he began to relax.

Rango loosed his mouth and moaned a little. The girls chuckled quietly. They were used to hear such sounds and didn't rebuke him.

Fresca made the first phase then Melonee superseded her and began to touch him a little more intensive. She kneaded gently his shoulders and Rango felt how his hands relaxed.

Suddenly the door was opened. They winced when a big person stood in the doorframe and stared at the saloon girls who were bent over the sheriff.

"Can you believe that?!" Bill said with disbelieve.

Kinski, Stump and Chorizo looked inside and stared with open mouths.

Rango blushed a little. "Uh… Bill. If you are thinking something, it is not what you are thinking how it looks like."

Bill snorted while that nonsense babbling.

"I might have known it. You are also not different. You and that bitch are a perfect couple. I knew the world is full of bitches."

Kinski covered his face ashamed. "He had a bad night."

Rango lifted up his upper body. "Take it back. You have no right to call them like that."

"I don't mean them," Bill growled. "I meant your ex-girl."

Rango gasped for air.

"Get out, Bill! Let me alone, before I have to lock you up."

Bill shrugged his shoulders, his face still like stone. "As you wish."

He turned around and left the office. "In this case, I will not tell you that your ex girl friend was kidnapped."

Rango looked up with wide eyes.

"What?!"

Bill didn't pay attention to his question and walked down the street.

Rango jumped up and ran outside, still half-naked.

"What did you say?!" Rango shouted.

Bill stopped. He turned around and looked at him with surprise. "Oh, did I say anything? I don't know."

"You said, she was kidnapped?!"

Bill grinned and put his hands on his occiput. "Maybe. Why should you care? Now you have two new girls for you."

He turned around and continued his walking.

Rango ran at him and grabbed his shirt. "BILL! What's going on?! Or are you tricking me?!"

Bill looked at him and grinned widely. "Would I trick you with that?"

He took out the medallion and Rango recognized it immediately.

His face became pale. "W-what… where did you found it?! Bill?! What have you done?"

"Done? Me? Nothing? It's how I said."

Rango's hands began to tremble. "Bill, tell me the truth! Did you steal it or what?"

"Me?" Bill lifted his nose huffily. "I would never steal it. That's all what we found in the place where she was been."

Rango was like paralyzed.

 _Kidnapped? Kidnapped? Kidnapped? This can't be! This can't be! Jake was with her… or not?!_

"WHERE?" the chameleon yelled. "Where is that place?! Show me!"

Bill crossed his arms and yawned. "I'm tired. I think I have to sleep a while."

Rango snorted loudly. "BILL! GIVE ME AN ANSWER!"

"Don't shout at me like that!" the Gila monster growled. "And if you think that it is a fake then take a closer look."

He lifted the medallion. Rango wanted to grab it, but then Bill threw it through the air.

"Stump, catch it!"

Stump jumped up and caught the locket.

Rango ran at him. "Give it to me! Immediately!"

"Kinski!" The rabbit threw it to Kinski. This one jumped into the air and grabbed it before Rango could reach it.

"Chorizo!"

Rango ran in all directions. But when he reached one this one threw it next to the next one.

Rango cried and begged. But the bandits enjoyed their game. Especially Stump and Kinski had an advantage that they were rabbits and could jump higher than the little lizard. Rango became exhausted but he also became angrier and angrier.

Then, when Chorizo threw it to Bill, Rango speeded like a mad man and grabbed the trinket but also Bill grabbed it the same time and both reptiles stuck together.

"Let it go!" Rango shouted and pulled like crazy. Bill grabbed Rango's hand and tried to loose it. "I wouldn't dream of it. Go back to your one-night-girls."

"BILL!"

Rango lost his self-control and grabbed Bill's neck.

"Are you crazy?!"

The Gila monster grasped for air when Rango began to strangle him.

The others, Kinski, Stump and Chorizo, ran forward and grabbed the chameleon from behind but Rango didn't loose his grip and the group pulled and fight like little children.

Kinski grabbed Rango's torso, Stump his tail and Chorizo his pants.

"I've got him! I've got him!" Stump cried. "I hold him! I hold him!"

"Get him off my neck!" Bill shouted.

Mister Furgus and Spoons watched the scene with wondering eyes.

"I have the feeling, that strange things happen in our town since our new sheriff," Mister Furgus said.

Spoons nodded and petted his beard. "Indeed. Very strange things."

BANG! BANG!

All winced and stood like frozen.

"Stop it!" a children's' voice cried. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

The group looked behind and saw the little eye-eye girl with two guns in her hands.

Rango loosed his grip and released Bill. Bill sighed in relief and rubbed his neck.

"Little sister," Rango said and went at her. "How many times should I tell you? You shouldn't play with guns."

Priscilla lowered her guns. "And you shouldn't behave like a stupid guy."

Rango was wide-eyed and looked at her speechlessly.

Bill laughed. "That's the first time that I agree with a child."

Rango kept silence for a moment. Then he moved his lips. "I know, you are right. But what should I do?"

"That question is coming from you?" The girl distorted her mouth. "Save her, what else? Rango, you changed, that's not you anymore. You are our hero and you aren't able to rescue her? What's going on with you?"

Rango scratched his head and seemed to come to realize. "That's right. You're right. You're right with everything."

Priscilla shook her head with disapproval. "Adults."

She left them.

Rango stood still there with empty glance. His thoughts seemed to be far away. Bill and the others looked at him uncomprehendingly. Then the chameleon became less reserved.

"I have to save her," he muttered and walked to and fro. "I have to find her! I have to find her! I have to save her!"

Bill adjusted his hat. "Oh, ho, our friend is woken up."

Rango stopped and snapped his fingers. "I will collect all people and we will…"

He ran but Bill grabbed his pants.

"No, no, no, stop, stop, stop. Who says that? That's my discovery and I decide that you will come with us alone."

"Are you crazy?!" Rango pulled free himself. "I will not ride without some city people."

Bill grinned. "But we are the only ones, who know where the place is. Either you do what I say, or you can stay here or search until you are old. And maybe you can give me some more things."

Rango looked at him with disbelieve. Then he clenched his hands.

"Blackmailer!"

Bill lifted his nose. "Call it how you want. It's my case. Either only you or no one."

Rango became upset, but Beans was more important. Finally, he took a deep breath.

"Alright. Give me five minutes."

He ran into the jail.

Stump and the others looked at Bill.

"Why without the others?" the rabbit asked.

"Are you crazy?" Bill hissed. "If we are alone, we can play by the rules of us. Rango will be too busy to search for her."

Kinski looked at him sceptically and narrowed his eyes. "Bill? What's your plan?"

"Wait and see," was the only answer from Bill.

Rango didn't waste one second. In few minutes, he was ready to ride.

Meanwhile some people who watched the fight between the sheriff and their knowns bully gang, Melonee and Fresca gave info and some people asked Rango to give their help, when he left the jail again. But Rango refused.

"Sorry but this time I have to take it on my own. It's just my fault."

He didn't want to admit that Bill forced him to come alone with him.

Bill had nothing against it. The main point was that nobody would save Rango and he could do what he wanted to do. His henchmen could imagine it was not a good plan, but they didn't ask more and climbed on their runners.

The people waved when they left the town and wished the best luck.

Melonee and Fresca knew Bill very well, and looked after them with worried faces.

On the way, Rango could over talk Bill to make a little stop at Beans's home. Rango ran inside the house and came back less than one minute.

"What have you done?" Bill asked.

"None of your business." Rango replied and looked ahead.

"And what now? Should we ride or not?"

Bill snorted. "I'm the chief! Alright? I decide when we ride and when not."

"And when do you want to ride?"

Bill kept silence 10 seconds. "Now."

* * *

 **To be continued... Rango and the gang will come next chapter, too. Jake and Beans will appear next next chapter. ;)**


	14. Please, tell me

14\. Please, tell me

The little gecko lifted his head when he saw a movement at the horizon. He lay on a stone where he had a good overview about the area. When he recognized Bill and his gang, he left his place.

"They didn't need the whole day. What a surprise."

He walked near the entrance of the cave and waited until the group arrived.

"Here it is…"

Bill couldn't finish his sentence. Rango jumped down from his roadrunner and ran inside the cave.

"Good day…" The gecko began, but Rango was already gone.

Bill's eyes met the gecko.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm still waiting for my money."

Bill rolled his eyes. "You grate on my nerves with your damn money," while he climbed down. "Get out of my way."

He pushed the gecko aside and walked in. The others followed him.

Rango stopped immediately when he arrived the first objects, which lay in the cave. Nervously he looked around. "Alright, alright," he said to himself. "Don't panic. Analyzing. Analyze the crime scene."

He kneeled on his knees and scanned the ground.

"Do you still think that I'm tricking you?" Bill asked amused when he saw the sheriff crawling.

"Pssst!" Rango hissed. "Don't disturb my work."

Bill let out his tongue. "What is he thinking to find?"

A growling let all pause for a moment.

Stump smiled nervously and held his stomach. "I'm hungry."

Chorizo nodded. "Me, too. Hey, there must be something to eat."

He pointed at the shelves with the cans.

"Great," Stump ran forward. Bill had also a hole in his stomach and together they rummaged the cans.

"Hey!" Rango jumped up. "Don't shift something!"

"Oh, ham!" Chorizo said without to pay attention to Rango. "I love ham."

He took a peace of ham and put it in his mouth.

"Hey, leave something for me!" Bill protested and seized it.

"Hey!" Rango cried. "That's not ours! It is still a crime scene."

"Shut your trap," Bill muttered with full mouth. "And do something else."

"And what about you?"

"We already scanned that cave. You can make the rest."

Rango growled annoyed and tried to concentrate for some traces, while the others chomped.

But as good as he searched, he couldn't find a hint from the kidnappers. Just the floor was blurred and some things lay scattered on the floor.

Rango scratched his head. The place was a mystery for him. There were shots in the mirror but Jake didn't seem to fight very much. That was very untypical for Jake. When he remember his last blaze of gunfire in town, normally it would leave a wake of devastation. Or did he know the person? Was Beans the only victim?

He bent down when he realized a undamaged footprint. "Interesting."

He took a notepad and pencil and copied the footprint. "No much, but better than nothing."

"And Holmes?" Bill asked mockingly. "Something found?"

Rango sighed. "They didn't leave something. Nothing."

He turned around and looked at him seriously. "And you didn't found something which I should know?"

"What are you thinking about me?" Bill said sanctimoniously. "I would never hide something."

Rango sighed deeply and looked at the sketch on his notepad. He couldn't analyse all shoes in the desert.

He thought a moment.

"Are there witnesses?"

"No," Bill answered shortly.

"Not sure," Stump said.

"Don't ask us," Kinski added. "We were far away and slept. Expecting one."

Chorizo lifted his nose. "You are only envious."

Rango lowered his glance. "Alright. No eyewitnesses."

He thought about another good question, which them could help on.

"How did you know, that she would be kidnapped? Did you see something or someone? Did you hear anything?"

"We didn't," Kinski answered. "We only know it from him."

He pointed at the gecko.

Rango made big eyes. "Oh, do you know who it was or where she could be?" he asked hopefully.

The gecko lifted his nose. "As long as I don't get something, I tell nothing."

Rango grabbed his shirt and held him tight. "You can't do! Don't you understand?! Maybe there is life in danger!"

The gecko snorted. "I have no interest. Unless you give me something…"

"All what you want, all what you want," Rango cried. "But just tell me."

"Could you take your hand off me?"

Rango let him go.

The gecko adjusted his shirt. "Do you have something for an advance?"

Rango searched his pockets. "No… not really. Just a little for the journey…"

He took out a little gold nugget, which he had took in for emergency. Not all animals took water, so that he was forced to pay with gold.

The gecko took it. "That's not much."

"I have nothing more," Rango said desperately. "But if you help me, I will give you a lot more."

The gecko narrowed his eyes, then he grinned. "If you write a guarantee, maybe we could talk about it…"

Rango didn't waste time. He took out his notepad again and wrote a some numbers on it. Just after the gecko nodded they wrote their signatures under it.

Bill rolled his eyes bored. "Are you satisfied now?"

"Just a little bit, but alright."

The gecko folded the paper and took it into a pocket. "Well, to make it short. I didn't saw how they were kidnapped. I can only say who asked me the question yesterday night, where Jake could be."

"And?" Rango asked. "Who was it?"

"It was a fox."

Seconds passed.

Rango laid his head aside. "And? How did he look?"

"Long coat, grey brown fur and dirty clothes. And he looked dangerous…"

"You told that already," Bill muttered.

"Dangerous?" Rango asked worriedly.

The gecko nodded. "Yes, and very cold eyes. As cold as he wanted to kill your soul before he can touch you."

Rango shivered.

The gecko raised his eyebrows. "Something wrong?"

"No, I… I just… I know that feeling."

"Work experience, isn't it? I see."

"And what more?"

"More?"

The gecko chuckled. "I didn't ask his address. I only know he paid me much more than the others."

"But do you know, where he could come from. A hint or something what he said?"

The gecko thought a moment. Then he shrugged his shoulders.

"No, sorry… but…"

"But?"

The gecko crossed his arms. "You keep your word?"

Rango sighed. "Everything, but please tell me!"

The gecko sighed when Rango looked at him with pleading eyes.

The little reptile scratched his head. "Give me one hour and I can tell you more. Follow me."

"Stop, stop, stop." Bill grabbed the gecko's collar. "What did I say? I give the orders."

"And what do you order?" the gecko asked bored.

"That you should guide us where you could know something."

"Yes, sir," the gecko said sarcastically.

The little gecko whistled loudly and shortly afterwards, there were little footsteps.

Bill and the others stared at the creature, which appeared.

Bill snorted with laughter. "What's that? Ha, ha, ha."

The others began also to laugh. Beside Rango.

The gecko snorted and adjusted his straw hat.

"Very funny," he muttered darkly and petted the neck of the little roadrunner, which had the half size of the other roadrunners. "I know it is small," the gecko said and lifted his nose. "But he has the right size for me. By the way, it is much faster than yours."

With these words, he climbed on the mini chicken and looked back at the other chuckling group.

"What is it now? Do you want to ride or not?"

"Of course," Bill replied still grinning. "Will the info station also so small?"

The gecko narrowed his lidless eyes. "So, if you don't want…"

"No, no, no, no!" Rango said quickly. "Don't take notice of him. Just guide us to the place, please."

The gecko kept silence for a moment, then he nodded. "Alright. But no stupid jokes anymore."

"We promise," Rango said before Bill could let a new comment.

"Fine." The gecko moved the reins. Bill and the others took their roadrunners and followed him into the desert. Before Rango climbed on his roadrunner, he addressed a prayer to heaven.

"Please, let her be unharmed."

* * *

 **Alright. Time to see what Jake and Beans are doing at the moment…**


	15. Sleep well

15\. Sleep well

Jake blinked weakly. His mind was still empty, but he woke up from his unconsciousness more and more. His body felt heavy like lead. Every muscle seemed to be like numb. With effort, he managed to open his eyes for more than five seconds, then he closed them again.

It wasn't his hiding place anymore. It was dark, but there was no moonlight, like he saw it the last time. It was a closed room. He narrowed his eyes and realized a straight line which let through a little light. Maybe a crack of a door or similar. A big door. More a little gate.

What's happened?

He moved his head weakly. He tried to remember until he could move his body completely again.

* * *

 _(Flashback, last night)_

 _Jake had not a good sleep this night. He always had to think about what he should do in future. He listened Beans's heartbeat. The lizard still lay on his body. He wished he could look into her mind. But he guessed what she was thinking. He watched Beans. He remembered how he had met her the first time. She was also there in town when he killed Amos. She was much younger than now, but she was still a good looking lizard woman. All people were shocked when they saw their sheriff was dead. Maybe Jake would have taken the town for his own, if the damn hawk had never appeared in that area. When he heard the hawk was gone and a little spineless lizard ruled the town, this had annoyed him. Even that the house pet dared to averred he would be his brother. When he had met him, he only saw fear and horror in the lizard's eyes. Jake had enjoyed the fear of all the people. He loved the respect of others. When he had licked his girlfriend, he had smelled the first time how good she could taste for a female. She wasn't a bad choice. She had character. Not a weak spoiled brat. She was as wild as the desert around her. Even without venom but despite her little size she had had enough courage to fight for her land. He had to admit he had smiled when she had thrown the water into Mayor's face. He had seldom seen a woman like her. And to touch her. To circle around her, to press her thin body with his muscles. It would have been an easy thing for him to strangle her. Despite she had enough force to insult him. He had no scruples to kill a woman, but otherwise, later he thought it was a little shame to kill something like her. Sometimes he was a little, just a little bit glad, that he didn't._

 _He wrapped his body a little closer around her. Everything seemed to be perfect, just her inner mind didn't obey him. He was a little disappointed that snakes haven't the ability to hypnotise others. He came closer with his face and stopped very close in front of hers. He could smell her soap. He darted his tongue in and out softly. Seldom he found no of his kind so attractive. Maybe he should… He bit his under lip. Not yet. He removed his head a little and looked at the moonlight outside. It was a warm night and peaceful. Like peaceful which he liked it when he had been a little child without worries. He moved his body again to lay down in another position._

 _Suddenly he winced. Something little bite him on the neck. He twirled around but there was no one. He looked at the ceiling of the cave but there was pure darkness. He listened a moment. But there was no sound, just the point where he felt the stitch felt a little strange. A mosquito? No, the stitch was more intensive after. Jake left his sleeping place and let Beans slither to the ground. The female lizard woke up and blinked irritated._

" _Jake, what's wrong?" she muttered sleepily._

 _Jake became nervous. The stitch on his neck didn't become less. To the contrary. It became worse. It itched and was painful._

" _I don't know," he muttered. "Maybe just an insect…"_

 _He stopped._

 _Beans realised his uncertainty. "Jake? Something wrong?"_

 _Jake didn't reply. A little thing had crawled over the floor and disappeared again. What was that?! Beans looked at him._

 _The snake winced when he saw the little creature was crawling in the moon light outside of the cave. He slithered forward. What kind of animal was that?_

 _He had to catch it! If it was venomous, he needed something to identify that._

" _Wait! Stop! You damn thing!"_

 _Beans stood up, still tipsy and rubbed her eyes._

 _After Jake reached the end of the cave, he looked around wildly. The moonlight shined bright on the earth. He focused a point where he could realize a movement. It had more than four legs. It was a little spider, much smaller than Mister Black in Dirt._

 _Jake slithered at it. The little spider crawled so fast that it was impossible for Jake to catch it._

 _But Jake managed to take a big jump forward and landed with loud crash in front of the spider animal. This kind of spider wasn't knowing for him. And he knew every danger in that area. Jake felt nausea. His body began to tingle. The spider bite still hurt. Maybe it was also inflamed. Jakes body began to tremble against his will. He breathed several times. He had to keep calm. Panic was the worst thing what he could do. The gigantic rattlesnake flinched when he felt numbness around the bite and more around. He looked ahead. The little spider sat in front of him, cleaning her feet and seemed to watch him with its eight very small eyes. Jake narrowed his eyes. He jumped on her, but the spider made a side jump and Jake fall on empty earth. Jake blinked heavily. The version began to blur and he saw double. The spider venom had to be very effective. The spider ran around him. He jumped where he could recognize a movement. Suddenly there was a scurrying sound in the air and he felt a strong grip around his neck. Shortly after wards, shadows appeared._

 _Jake guessed something and he shot around. The creatures disappeared for a moment. He looked around. Someone climbed on his back and head. Jake circled around, but the person stuck on him, a shadow covered his eyes. Someone pressed a cloth on his nose. Jake made the first bad mistake to take one deep breath of rage. He shook his head heftily. But that was enough to breathe the smell which he knew very well._

 _Chloroform._

 _He winced, when he heard Beans screaming, interrupted with muffled cries. Then they abated. Jake threw his head back and the unknown person fell down._

 _With all effort what he could give he slithered back into the cave._

 _There were other shadows of other animals. Maybe mammals, but Jake was too in anger to analyse more. He only saw Beans between two of them with a cloth pressed on her nose. Maybe also soaked with chloroform. The female lizard just jerked weakly with her arms and legs._

" _Get out!" he yelled and fired bullets around without to have a clear aim. The spider venom and the little chloroform waves had weakened him._

 _He stopped, when he remembered he could hurt Beans with his bullets. Everything around him began to twirl._ _He felt heavy, so heavy._

 _At the moment, when Jake lowered his head to become a cleaner mind, someone pressed again a cloth on his nose. Jake fell aside and smelled more and more of the chemical stuff. That was also too much for him._

" _Sleep well," was all what he heard before he fell in sleepless dreams._

 _(Flashback end)_

* * *

Jake opened his eyes again. The effect of the anaesthetic became less.

He wanted to open his mouth to loosen his tongue to analyse his surround, but he couldn't get apart his lips. He shook his head weakly, but it was useless. His mouth was closed like glued.

He moaned muffling, and rubbed his nose on the ground. Something wasn't right. When his head became a little clearer, he realized that his mouth was gagged with a cellotape around his snout. Irritated the rattlesnake lifted his head. What's going on here? He bent his long body, but he couldn't coil it together. He remained stretched. Something held him tight that avoided him moving his body. Jake opened his eyes wide. Damn! Was that a nightmare? He couldn't be… where was he?

He looked around wildly. Chains had pulled through his gun belt. Another big necklace around his neck. Another chain was clamped on his gun tail. He couldn't move backwards or forwards. He pressed his eyes together. Damn chloroform. But maybe if he had back his full force he could remove the chain somehow, and with some luck escaping…

He winced.

Beans? Where was she?

He looked around. He tried to see something in the weak light. He stopped when he realized a little shadow on the floor.

Beans lay beside him not far away. The female lizard lay on the side, and didn't move. Jake narrowed his eyes. She was also tied with ropes and gagged. A chain was connected with her bonded hands and the wall.

Jake muffled something, but the female iguana didn't react.

Maybe they had given her too much chloroform. But she didn't seem to be injured. He hoped.

He looked irritated. What are that rods in his visual field?

He need a while until he realized he lay in a bars cage.

The chains had connected with the cage rods. He moved his head back and moved his gun tail It was also tied on but maybe he could…

An empty clicking sound gave him the worse insight. The robbers had removed the bullets from his gun.

He sighed. A while he lay there motionless. With every minute, anger raised more and more inside him.

Who caught him? In his head went thousands of persons through. There could also be many gangs, who hated him. But who dared to rob him like that?

After a while of thinking without an aim, he calmed down himself.

Panic was a worse and dangerous thing.

He tried to orientate himself. Where were they? Maybe he could see something through the crack of the door. He tried to move forward. The jangling of heavy chains filled the room. They held him. Damn he hated to be captured. Full awake he screamed muffled and shook with all his force on the chains. Suddenly he froze when a bell rang which was bound on one of the iron chains.

Damn! He cursed himself. What was the use of it?

A signal for his kidnappers that he had woken up.

He interrupted his fighting and listened. There was no sound.

He waited.

One minute passed.

Two minutes passed.

In the third minute, there were vibration footsteps, which came closer and closer in their direction.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	16. Remember the day

**Hello back. Well, I tried to write this chapter as good as I could. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

16\. Remember the day

Shadows appeared behind the door. Voices muttered with each other. Jake held his breath when someone inserted a key into a padlock of the little gate.

He blinked when the door opened. The light wasn't strong, but he realized now that the walls were wooden.

Three, no, four animals stood in the doorframe. A fifth person appeared and was a little bigger than the others, but the main person seemed to be the first one, who stood in the first line.

"Well, well," he heard a mockingly man voice. "Our living merchandise is woken up."

The animal came near and stopped very close in front of Jake's cage. The rattlesnake narrowed his eyes. The animal lifted his hat a little and he saw in a fox face. His eyes were penetrating, but Jake's eyes met him like a wave of hellfire.

He rattled with his tail and a rattling threateningly sound filled the room. But his captors left it cold.

The fox chuckled. "I see, you aren't in good mood, but don't worry, you will not stay her for the rest of your life."

His glance wandered down at Beans.

"I see, your bitch is still sleeping, isn't she?"

Jake narrowed his eyes because of that disrespectful, insulting language.

The fox looked behind himself and moved his hand.

"Dig, Math. Wake her up."

An old badger in sweated dirty clothes and a raccoon with ugly nails and yellow teeth picked up the still unconscious lizard from the floor. Every one of them grabbed her on her bonded arms and hauled her over to a wooden box. They sat her down on it began to shake her a little.

The fox paid his attention back at the captured rattlesnake.

Jake tried to analyse details of the fox, despite the dim light in the room.

The fox was a little centimetres higher than Beans, short fur, his nose wasn't long, his clothes covered with dust, and long coat, which was a little dirty as if he were walked through mud. Under his coat were two colts and maybe other weapons. The badger and the raccoon seemed to be one of his henchmen. Also the other figures. The bigger animal kept standing in the door. Maybe to make sure that nobody could escape. Jake couldn't really say what kind of animal it was. The fifth person leaned against the wall and watched the room with watchfully eyes. It was a wolf, thin but not skinny. In contrast to the others, he wore much cleaner clothes. With white shirt, dark grey pants, a black west and black cowboy hat, he stood there and said no single word. All were in the middle age. Just the badger seemed to be the older one.

Jake didn't move. His captors shouldn't have the pleasure to see him fighting for nothing or let him desperate. If they wanted to kill him, he would look at the death with firmly eyes. Despite he feared the death more or less. He never was the loser. Always he had been the winner. But this was the third time that someone threatened him with death.

The fox twirled his less whiskers. "Sorry for your state," he said, which sounded more sarcastically. "But prisoners aren't allowed to speak. Don't hope that you could give me a good telling-off."

He smiled, and it was a sardonic, mischievous grin. Jake hissed through his bonded mouth and wished he could smash him. But he had to be calm. It was impossible to break out of here and without a chance to fight back; it was useless.

The two men were still busy to wake up Beans. They patted her cheeks several times, it didn't take much time, and Beans began to moan sleepily.

"Hey, she is waking up," the raccoon said.

The fox rubbed his fingers bored. "Nice for her. I don't like time-wasting."

Math took off his hat and fanned fresh air to her.

Slowly Beans blinked and began to move her head. The poor female lizard had no idea what happened. She looked irritated. First she was totally confused to see the strange persons around her. She closed her eyes and lowered her face weakly.

"Hey, woman, your nap time is over," the raccoon muttered and patted her cheek again.

"Let m-me ma-ke it," Dig stuttered, maybe because of alcohol.

"Dig!" the fox hissed warningly.

The badger winced and stepped back.

"Hey," Math said and began to shake Beans again. "I think Karl and Ethan gave her too much of that stuff."

"Continue. I want to see what kind of state she is."

Math grinned evilly. "I don't think that she is handicapped. But some girl must be stupid to embark with a brainless snake."

Jake hissed through the nose with rage.

The fox glared at him mockingly. "Kind of truth inside, isn't it? You did never thought that someone would catch you like that, did you?"

Jake narrowed his eyes with rage.

The fox formed his mouth and contorted his face theatrically.

"Oh, oh. Someone is looking at me very angry. Are you annoyed?"

Jake snorted with disgust and the fox nodded with wide grin. "That's what I thought. You will bring me a lot of money."

"You wanted to say, for _us_ ," Math corrected.

"Of course. I just spoke for the gang."

He leaned against the bars of the cage calmly and this made Jake very mad.

The fox scratched his chin. "I hope my little spider didn't fear you. Don't worry, its venom will not kill you. No. I need you alive."

Meanwhile Beans managed to keep awake and muffled something through the gag. The fox turned around to her.

"I didn't forget you, sweety."

He came closer. Beans didn't know what he wanted and looked at him unsurely. The fox eyed her in a way as if she would be a car or something. The leader grabbed her chin gently with his fingers. Beans clenched her fists.

"Nice prey which we have. I'm sure you will make good compensation for my hard work."

Now more awake, Beans turned away her face distastefully and kicked with her tied feet against him. The fox jumped aside. The men murmured rebukingly.

Beans looked at him with venom in her eyes.

The fox laughed mockingly. "Ho, ho. You are a wild thing, aren't you?"

Beans looked at him angrily. "I see you need someone who teaches you manners."

He sat next beside her on the box and laid his arm on her shoulders.

Beans was about to push him away but then something blinked and she froze.

"Na, na, Did you want to hurt yourself?"

Beans didn't dare to breath and looked at the knife which the fox held in front of her face.

"It would be sad for your face to cut it."

Beans could do nothing than to watch helpless, without a chance to fight back.

The fox bent closer and Beans body clenched with disgust.

"Can I h-old her, to-o?" the badger muttered and grabbed her other shoulder side.

The fox loosed his grip of Beans and kicked him in the shin.

"No," he warned darkly. "That cooky is mine. Your job is to make sure that the snake doesn't run away."

"You mean, slither or crawl away?" the raccoon Math chuckled.

"What else."

Beans's eyes wandered at Jake, who couldn't help her. The rattlesnake laid tied, gagged and captured there. It didn't go without notice that the snake was before an inner explosion of rage.

Also the fox's eyes wandered at him. He chuckled nastily. "Don't worry, you can be sure, I will take good care for her."

His hand wandered more down and grabbed the end of Beans's dress. Beans screamed through her gag shrilly, when the boss lifted her dress higher over her knees.

She pressed her eyes together. "Nghh!"

That was enough for Jake. He rattled with his rattle like crazy and tried to come free so that the cage shook dangerously. The others stepped back winced, but the fox only laughed.

He smiled mockingly and released Beans's dress for her relief.

"Oh, you don't like to see how I flirt with your girl, do you?"

He stood up and left Beans. The lizard leaned back quickly and pressed her legs closer on the wooden box.

"As you wish." The fox rubbed his chin. "We should amuse us after we completed the sale. Math?"

Math went beside him. "Yes, sir?"

"Ask after our clients. Say, we have something special for selling. A famous special rattlesnake."

Jake didn't believe what he heard.

The fox seemed to guess his thoughts and grinned widely. "Be a good boy and don't make troubles. If you do nothing, we can sell you in a good state. If not…"

He reached into his side pocket, and with a fast hand movement, the knife slammed on the floor. The language was clear, but he seemed to know that Jake would never obey.

He turned around and his eyes met Beans. Beans winced a little, but she was also angry.

"Same to you!" he warned. "Take her into a single room."

"Can I d-o it, ca' I do it?" the old badger babbled excitedly.

The fox pushed him aside and the animal fell on his butt.

"You keep watch in front of the door. Hung?"

The big creature in the doorframe came closer.

"Take care that she can't escape, but don't touch her more."

Hung, a big bear looking guy, nodded without to say a word. He was much bigger than the fox. He was something like a red bear, with Asian face, and a little short pigtail. He looked like a Chinese cook but without a nice face and without cook uniform.

Beans's eyes grew big when Hung came closer. The big guy grabbed her tied arms, wrapped an arm around her torso and lifted her up. Beans screamed protestingly.

The fox grinned amused and looked at the fifth person, who until now didn't say a word. He had watched all the whole time. When Beans looked in the wolf face, it seemed to be like stone. It was emotionless and without moving a muscle. As if he would be also an audience member, who watched a movie without to play a role in it.

"Greg! It's your responsibility, that nobody mess things up. Take care that no one can leave the place."

The wolf, who he called Greg, nodded. "Yes, sir."

The leader looked at Jake. "And give him a little chloroform that he really can't try to escape. I don't like if our money investment disappeared. It would annoy me."

Greg nodded again.

Jake pulled on his chains when Hung pulled Beans out of the room. Beans screamed and struggled. But Hung grabbed her neck and she winced when he began to press. Then they disappeared.

The fox bent down and picked up the knife, which he had thrown on the ground. He aimed it on Jake.

"See you on auction."

He turned around. Jake dashed forward.

"Mm wm mim mej!"

The fox grinned. "Be careful that you will not be the one who will be killed."

He came closer and gave him a nasty grin. "Remember the day, where Castigo conquered you."

He turned around, waved his hand and together with the others, he left the room. Jake was still like dumbfounded. He had expected all but not to end as a selling object for bounty hunters.

For a moment, Jake stayed alone.

Castigo? He never head that name but why did he think the name sounds familiar?

He winced when Greg came back with a bottle and a towel in his hands. The wolf didn't say a word. With neutral face, he opened the door of the cage and came in. Jake hissed warningly and breathed so hard that his lung pressed the air in and out through the nose.

Greg watched him relaxed but carefully.

"Don't make things worse than they are," were his first words. "Either you surrender, or I have to force you."

Surrendering was for Jake a borrowed word. He bent his long body, trying to break the chains. The bars began to bend.

Greg added the pressure on the towel in his hands. "I'm warning you. I worked many years with snakes. Don't think that I can't force y…"

"MMMMHHHJMM!" Jake yelled and threw himself with all his force forward. In last second, the wolf managed to avoid. Jake started a new attack, but the wolf grabbed a rope and pulled it. Jake's eyes grew wide when he felt something strong pulling on his neck. The rope was tied on his neck chain and had connected with the bars over the snake. The wolf pulled the rope more and with a hoist technique, it was an easy thing for him to pull up the head of the snake. While this, Jake struggled like a mad man. But his head became fixed on the cold cage bars. Jake hissed with pain and bent his body cramped.

Greg bonded the rope tight on the bar. Then he walked to the rattlesnake. Jake moved his eyes down and looked at him with full of hate.

"I don't want to hurt you," Greg said. "I just follow the rules. Keep still and it will be over fast."

Jake's body flinched when Greg climbed on the snake's body high to his head. Jake hissed, growled and breathed with rage. But the wolf didn't interrupted his walking. Shortly he had reached him, he effused the liquid on the towel until it was wet enough. Then he pressed it on his nares. Jake tried to pull away his head, but his neck had fixed very tight.

Jake tried to hold his breath, but he didn't keep it for long. with every little breath and gasp for air, the narcotic dominated his control and paralyzed his nerves.

The wolf watched his reaction. The rattlesnake's eyes began to flicker. The will of the snake was strong, but not forever. It didn't take long time and his face muscles went limp.

Greg pulled back the chloroform wet towel. He turned climbed down and loosed the rope, which held the snakehead. Gently he put his body back on the cage floor. Then he left.

Jake blinked and watched how he closed the cage and left the room. For seconds, he could keep awake then he surrendered. Before he fell in a light sleep, he remembered. He knew who the fox was. He saw him many weeks ago!

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **I wrote not much, but later background and plans will explained more lately. ;)**

" **Castigo" is a Spanish name and means something like "punishment."**


	17. Maybe

17\. Maybe

"So, here we are."

The gecko pointed ahead. Bill, Rango and the others looked in the distance.

Not far away, there stood a little house on stilts.

"A telegraph station?" Stump asked.

"The best place to get information," the gecko said and continued riding.

When they arrived, the gecko began to shout: "Sam? Hey, Sam?!"

He listened but there came no answer.

"Sam! Are you become deaf? SAM!"

But nobody replied.

"Maybe he is gone to the toilet," Stump said.

"Or he is on holiday," Chorizo added amused.

"He never leaves the station," the gecko muttered. "Or at least, not if he had found a substitute. He must be in near."

He climbed down and walked around the wooden raised house. He climbed up the ladder where the electric instruments stood, but the station was empty. He climbed down again and walked away.

"Second, I will look for him."

He disappeared behind a hill. Rango followed him.

Bill watched them. "Let's make sure that he doesn't get up to nonsense."

Suddenly they heard the gecko's voice. "SAM! I'm glad to see you."

"I think he found him," Stump said and together they walked over the hill.

Not far away, there stood an old man, a Nord American thirteen-lined squirrel, next to a very little source of water. He was washing his clothes in a washtub, which he rubbed on a washboard and after that he put the clothes into a little dented bucket.

His fur was almost white grey brown and he had a long white moustache. With tired old eyes, he looked at the people.

"You brought someone with you?" he asked with deep slowly voice. "That's very seldom."

"It is a special case," the gecko explained. "Very special. But no much words. Can I use your telegraph machine?"

Sam nodded. "Of course you can. Like always."

"Thanks."

The gecko ran back and climbed into the house. Shortly afterwards there were clicking sounds, which tapped out a Morse code message.

Rango guessed that he couldn't help him and looked back at Sam.

"So, are you living here?" he asked.

"More or less," Sam replied and put the next wet cloth into the bucket. "I sometimes wish me more diversion. But someone has to do that kind of work. If you have no family, you are more independent. I only left it on holidays. But only if I found someone who stays here. But if you are old, you don't care how long do you spend in a lifeless area."

He wrung the last cloth and put it to the other clothes. He picket the bucket up and walked to the station.

Bill leaned next to the ladder and looked up. "What is it?" he asked impatiently, when he didn't hear a clicking sound anymore.

The gecko looked down at him. "I have to wait for an answer. It can take a while."

"I hope not the whole day," Bill muttered.

"Haste makes waste," the gecko said and disappeared again.

"It can really take a long time," Sam said and hanged up his clothes on a clothesline. "You have to wait until the contact person answers."

* * *

Over one hour had passed. Bill and his gang lay here and there on the ground and stared holes into the air. Expect Chorizo and Stump. They had laid a can on the floor and threw from time to time a stone on it.

Sam sat in the telegraph station next to the gecko and waited for a message for himself.

Rango sat on the floor on a stone and was waiting, waiting, waiting…

"Won."

Stump said bored and stood up. He repositioned the can again and they restarted their game. Rango watched them how they threw a stone against the can again and again.

 _Clack, clack, clack, clack…._

"Could you be quiet?!" Rango cried.

Chorizo and Stump looked at him.

"Ey, keep cool," Stump said.

"Yeah," Chorizo admitted. "If you are in bad mood go somewhere else."

Rango sighed and stood up. He walked away and passed Bill, who took a nap.

Rango stooped and looked down at him. "Bill?"

Bill took a sighing breath and lifted his hat.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"All went so fast that I forgot to ask you something."

"And what?"

"Why did you leave the town? What have you done meantime? Did you been in near of the cave?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"As lawman, I have a right to know the background scenes."

Bill grinned. "You do it just for your girlfriend, don't you?"

"That's not what I asked you," Rango said bitterly.

Bill snorted. "There is nothing you have to know."

Rango opened his mouth to protest, but Bill cut his breath.

"You still forget, _lawman_ , it's my posse! I make the rules and my rule is, don't ask questions."

"Why don't you want to answer?" Rango asked with pressed voice. "Do you keep something from me?"

Bill hissed. "Be careful, sheriff. Don't alienate it. I just have no lust to talk. Either you shut your mouth, or we ride back."

Rango flinched his fists, but he controlled himself.

"Could you give me back the medallion at least?" he asked after seconds of silence.

Bill snorted. "It is still my find. I will give it back to you if I want. And now, don't mess me, do something what doesn't nerve me."

Rango snorted and walked away. After few meters, he stopped, crossed his arms and gazed into the distance.

Sam, who was sitting in the station house on the top of the ladder, watched him. He took a slug of his bottle and scratched his head.

"Who's that guy?" he asked his question to the little gecko, who was still waiting in front of the Morse machine.

"I never seen him," Sam continued.

"I don't know the world, but I can tell you, he is a chameleon and came from Dirt."

"Dirt?"

"Didn't you hear about it? The town Dirt and his water problem? I talked with you the last time, do you remember now?"

Sam looked at the chameleon with big eyes. "He doesn't look like a hero. I thought he would be a solitary."

"I guess, it was his girl who was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?"

"Indeed." The gecko grinned secretly. "Including someone else."

"Who?"

He bent near. "Rattlesnake Jake."

Sam let almost fall his bottle. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, that's no joke."

"From whom?"

"That's what I try to find out."

"Will they pay you good?"

"I hope."

Sam scratched his head nervously. "Are you sure you want to play the game, if there is maybe someone more dangerous than Rattlesnake Jake?"

The gecko shrugged his shoulders. "If it will become dangerous, I will run away."

The old man distorted his mouth sceptically and looked back at Rango. The chameleon rubbed his head nervously and walked to the left and to the right. Then he looked into the distance again.

What's happened with Beans? Was she okay? It was a torture to stand here without to do something. Why did he let her go? But what had he should do? How had he known that? Who was the one who attacked them? Was he a killer, a murderer or maybe worse? Was he going to kill Jake, or maybe also Beans? Oh god! Maybe she was already dead!

Rango held his head. Damn! Time went through their hands like sand, and he had no knowledge where she was. It drove him to insanity.

Bill watched Rango grumpily.

Kinski, who had listened their argument, came closer and gave Bill a push into the side.

"Hey, Bill? Why don't you tell him something?"

"Just if I want. He shouldn't surmise that he can tell me what I should do. It can't hurt to keep him in suspense."

"And what's your plan?"

Bill snorted. "I'm still thinking about it, but maybe with some luck, we will have peace after that forever."

He leaned back and crossed his hands on his head back.

Kinski raised an eyebrow. "You are still planning to kill…"

"Maybe yes," Bill interrupted him with a sharp hiss. "Maybe not. But more maybe, he will have an accident. And accidents happen every time."

He looked at Kinski with a glance that he didn't want to talk more. Kinski sighed annoyed and turned around. "Alright, but inform us not too late."

He began to walk away.

"When did I leave you in the lurch?"

Kinski stopped and gave Bill a disapprovingly glance.

Bill remembered and sighed. "Alright I will tell you."

"Didn't you want to tell him that Beans kissed him?"

Bill looked at him. Then he grinned. "That josh I will spare for the final."

Kinski looked at him sceptically. "Why?"

"I want to see what he will do if he hears that when we almost found her, just in case she is still alive…"

"Do you think he will believe you?"

"Maybe not, but Beans wouldn't lie."

"Are you sure?"

Bill narrowed his eyes. "If not I will beat it out of…"

He stopped when he heard a clicking sound over them. It didn't took much time and it stopped with a confirming dialog and stop-code.

"I think we have it!"

The gecko left the station and climbed down. Rango, who had heard that, ran at him and grabbed his shirt.

"Are you serious?! Where?"

"Alright, alright. Let me down."

Rango released him.

"I found contact to my spy person. The last sighting was in south. He saw a wagon which transported a rattlesnake through the desert with very fast pace"

"Did they see also a female lizard?" Rango asked hopefully.

The gecko shrugged his shoulders. "They didn't say, but they also saw the wagon from wide distance."

"And where?" Bill asked impatiently.

"A half day away. In south."

"Where exactly?"

"I will guide you. Follow me."

"Thanks god!" Rango cried. "And fast please!"

Rango pushed the gecko forward, what the reptile didn't like. "Well, well, well, well, I can't work miracles."

"But maybe it will be too late!"

The gecko rolled his eyes. "Maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe. Do I look like god?"

Stump bent forward to Kinski. "That's would be a nightmare."

"But could we ride faster at least?" Rango hurried.

"Faster? Mmmh. As you wish."

The gecko climbed on his little roadrunner, and waited until the others did the same. With the expectation of Stump, who held his stomach. "Faster? I will never survive that."

Kinski narrowed his eyes. "Go now!"

He pushed him on his roadrunner.

Rango was already sitting on his chicken and kneaded nervously his fingers, while he watched Bill, who did it too slowly.

"Bill! Could you do faster?"

Bill snorted and sat down on the saddle relaxed. "Why should I? It's not my girl, or am I wrong?"

He grinned, but Rango gave him a hateful glance.

The gecko watched it amused. "Are you ready now?"

"Not really," Stump said who lay with his belly on Kinski's saddle again because of his wound.

"Nice," the gecko said and roweled.

The chicken ran in fast pace away. Rango did the same and the posse ran in dust cloud over the desert. Sam waved at them, and asked himself whether he should Morse the unusually news, but then he wanted to wait.

So it came that the group rode to south, including a stop, because Stump had to vomit.

* * *

 **It was not much. More things will happen later. ;)**


	18. Or I have to hurt you

**Welcome back. :) This chapter is a little dark, but I hope you like it.**

* * *

18\. Or I have to hurt you

Beans pulled and dragged on her bonds. She sat on a chair, still tied and gagged. Some ropes were connected with the chair so that she couldn't stand up. She gasped through the gag and breathed through her nose for air. The ropes didn't become loose. After a while she started a new try and to get apart her hands. But with that the rope cut closer around her wrists. She moaned exhausted. Everything was dark around her.

While Hung had brought her inside here, she could make a picture of the surround. They were in an old gigantic shed, with a lot of sidewalks, bridges and wooden box rooms inside.

She didn't know exactly what it was. It was like a big warehouse with animal sized dwellings. Big bucket and cages, which were installed as elevators.

She had tried to analyse in which part of the desert they were, but there was no window, which showed outside. The big cell, where Jake was captured was on the ground-floor.

Hung pulled her into a cage, who lifted them up few floors. Beans had tried to make himself a picture of the quartier. From time to time, she could see animals on the sidewalks and bridges and kept watch. Beans had no much time to analyse more, because Hung dragged her into a little room and put her down on a chair brutally. Then he tied her on the chair tight and left the room again. Since that, nobody was come anymore and all tries to escape was useless until now.

Beans panted exhausted. She needed a break. She interrupted her escape fight and tried to relax for a moment.

She cursed herself because of that damn situation. Why did it happen now? She was angry with herself that she hadn't had the chance to shoot when they had attacked them last night. She had had only enough force to throw away her medallion before they had pressed the towel on her nose. Maybe someone found it. Maybe Bill… but she couldn't imagine. Bill had too annoyed with her and too cowardly to come back. She sighed. Maybe no one was on search for her, less for Jake. What will happen? They said, they wanted to sell Jake, but to whom? And more, what will they do with her? Like the fox looked at her, she afraid the worst case. With effort, she began to pull on the bonds again.

Suddenly she winced. Someone stood behind the door and put a key into the door lock. She held her breath when the key was moved and someone opened the door.

The badger, which she met this day, came in.

"Good day'," he muttered amusedly.

Beans's body cramped with fear. Dig entered, in his hands he held a tablet with a bottle, a glass and a plate with a bread or similar.

"Feedin' tim'," he grumbled with slatternly voice.

Beans watched how he put the tablet with loud clattering on a little table. Then he looked at the captured female lizard and grinned mockingly. Beans ducked her head a little. She didn't like how this guy watched her. She held her breath when he came closer.

He reached out his ugly hand and touched her left cheek. Beans averted her face.

The badger snorted offended. "Ey! Look a' me."

He grabbed her face with both hands and forced her to look ahead again.

The female lizard breathed sharply through the nose and tried to move her head.

Dig grinned and added to the pressure of his grip. "Ya a real' nic' lookin' hussy'".

He bent more forward and lay one hand behind her head, so that she couldn't move her head away anymore. With the other hand, he held her back. He chuckled darkly and came closer with his face on hers. Beans panicked. The ugly feeling of disgust and abomination rose inside her and she smelled alcohol and smoke. Her hands became into fists when she felt the breath of him. He wrapped his hand on her torso.

"Gmpf mpfefp!" she cried muffling and looked at him wrathfully.

Dig laughed and was going to wander more down with his hand. Beans struggled like crazy in his grip and began to scream.

"Oh, com' an. It's very natura'…"

Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind and threw him away.

"Go out!" some one ordered with harsh voice.

Beans recognized the wolf, which the fox had called Greg.

The badger stood up weak-kneed and looked at him offended.

"Oh com' on. Why shouldn't we have some fun with her…"

"You are drunken again. Go out until you are sober!"

Greg pointed to the door.

Dig snorted and went again to Beans. But before he could reach the afraid lizard, Greg pushed him back.

"Hell!" Dig cursed. "It's just a brat…"

"Guard your tongue and get out!" Greg shouted.

When Dig didn't move out, he drew his gun. "I don't want to say it twice."

With protesting muttering, Dig left the room.

When he was gone, Greg looked back at Beans. She looked at him with big afraid eyes and still shaking body.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked with calmer voice.

She didn't reply. She was still like frozen and breathed hard.

"You don't have to look at me like that," the wolf said and walked in her direction. Now she moved into gear. She cried, struggled and screamed.

"Mhp mwmpf mhm mmf!"

He stopped. "Don't worry. I don't want to harm you. Calm down."

She breathed loudly. He waited until he was sure, that she was a little calmer.

Greg's glance wandered at the table.

"Are you still hungry?"

Beans didn't reply.

"I would advise you to eat something. You will need your forces to hold a clean mind. Believe me. You need a smart head."

He tipped his finger on the table and watched her. She looked at him silently.

"Listen, I will remove the gag and untie your hands now. I don't think that you want to be feed like a little child, want you? Just if you guarantee me you don't make a wrong movement. Otherwise I'm forced to hurt you. And you aren't allowed to speak a word. Get it?"

She was silence a moment, then she nodded.

He nodded, too. "Fine."

He walked behind her and removed the gag. She gasped for air. Then he cut through the ropes around her hands. She moved apart her arms and rubbed her wrists.

With the rope and the cloth in his hand, he walked back to the table and put both on it.

Then he took the bottle and filled the glass. With the full glass, he went to her and held it in front of her.

She took the glass.

"Drink." he said with neutral voice. Then he sat himself on a second chair, his right leg on his left knee and watched her thoughtfully. She looked at him. She took a nip of the water. It was a good feeling to taste cold water on her dried lips. But she hesitated to continue drinking.

"You can drink it. It's not poisoned," Greg said.

She looked at him sceptically. Could she trust him?

But her thirst was strong and she drank out the half glass in one gulp.

The wolf watched her calmly.

For a moment, there was silence. Then she raised her hand.

"Something wrong with the water?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I…"

She winced when he stood up immediately.

"I said, no word!" he hissed warningly.

Beans swallowed hard but she collected her courage together and moved her lips despite all warnings. "I just wanted to know whether you want to kill us!"

She pressed her eyes together, waiting for a slap in her face or similar. Seconds passed but nothing happened. She dared to open her eyes a little. The man still stood there like before.

He seemed to think about whether he should answer or not.

"Don't worry," he finally said with firmly voice. "He will not kill you."

He turned around. "Not yet, at the moment."

She lifted her eyes with fear. "Will he?"

He growled. "Damn! Don't ask! Or I have to hurt you."

"Would you?"

She screamed and let fall the glass when he jumped at her. Something blinked in the dark of the light. She didn't saw the knife but when he grabbed her hair brutally, she felt the sharp blade on her throat and put his left leg on her lap.

Beans gasped for air with shock and with cramped fists, she pressed her arms on her chest.

"No, let me…"

"Shut your mouth!" he shouted. "Do you wanna die so soon?!"

Beans gasped for air and tried to keep calm, but she couldn't. She pressed her lips together, but it had no use. She sobbed and began to cry. Usually she wasn't afraid so fast, but this situation and the men around her, made her afraid like a little child. Her lips trembled terribly and some tears filled her closed eyes.

The wolf sighed and loosed his grip on her hair. He removed his foot from her lap and put the knife away a little. He laid his free hand gently on her shoulder.

"Don't cry." he said with calmer voice. "We are more fixed on Jake. It was a bad coincidence that you was in his near. You was just a bycatch."

Beans swallowed and managed to speak some words. "Wh-o are… y-you? And hi-m? Wha-t do y-ou want from u-s?"

Greg went one step back and looked at the lizard girl who trembled with fear.

"I'm not allowed to give answers."

Beans panted several times with crying sobbing before she got control on her tongue again.

"Why, why, why, why?!" she gasped. "I want to know – do you want to let me suffer until I break down on the ground?!"

"That's not our purposes, at least not until now."

"Then give me an answer! I have a right for an answer! Why did you kidnapped us?!"

Greg put the knife away. "How he said, for selling. We are special bounty hunters. We catch wanted persons and sell them to others."

Beans became calmer. "What will they do with him?"

"Is he your friend?"

She hesitated with an answer.

"Not really…"

"That's what I thought, but you also don't hate him, don't you?

Beans raised an eyebrow. "Why are you interest for that?"

Greg avoid her glance. "Well, I thought you want to know. I think someone will buy him and… don't know what they will do with him. We don't ask. We only want the money."

"And what about me?"

He didn't reply and Beans raised the fear inside her again.

"Why don't you answer?" she asked with a little shake in her voice.

"Better you don't ask more," he said finally. "Maybe you have luck and he will sell you."

"Selling me?!" she cried indignantly. "I'm not a thing!"

He sighed. "Life is nothing for the most of us. And you should be glad. Better somewhere else than here."

"Why?"

He narrowed his eyes. She asked too many questions. The boss would kill him for that.

"Eat something."

"I'm not hungry!"

"You have to eat something. It will be the best for you."

"Damn! Answer me! I have a right to know."

"I don't think you want to know. Believe me. Other places will be better than here. You will have a better end than her."

"Who?"

He narrowed his eyes and seemed to curse himself. But what should he do now? Damn! Let her know.

"I don't wanna lie you," he began with dark voice. "But the last kidnapped girl, which we had was younger than you. And she was never allowed to leave the house of him."

"From whom? From him?"

Greg nodded. "From Castigo. She only had to be in his house. When he was inside, I think you can imagine what he made with her."

Beans made wide eyes, while Greg continued.

"One day, she hanged in her room on the ceiling. Suicide. I don't know what kind of sadistic things he had made with her. But I can tell you, he is a sadist. I think other buyer will be more gently with you than him."

She covered her eyes with her hands.

That couldn't be real. She only heard about such kind of animals who treated others like their slaves and made things with them what no one would speak out. But she had never thought that she would land in such a situation.

Greg sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Take it easy. She wasn't very strong like you. She was a half child. Maybe you have more chances to survive until he will lose the interest in you, if you have luck."

She grabbed his arm. "I don't want! I have a life outside! You have no right to treat me like that!"

He growled quietly. Maybe it was a mistake that he told that to her.

"Sorry for you. I just follow the rules."

"Does that mean, you don't care for others? For a moment, I thought you would not be like the others!"

He pressed his teeth together. "Sorry, but I fear, there is no way out for you. And I think I told you too much as I wanted."

He tried to come free from her grip. "Could you help me?!" she appealed.

He grabbed her hands. "Sorry for that. Be glad that we will not kill you. It will be the best you know nothing more."

He forced her hands on her back behind the chair.

"No! Let me go! Let me go!" Beans cried and struggled again.

She screamed with shakily voice when he grabbed her hair from behind and laid her head back in her neck. "Don't speak, and you will not be hurt."

She felt the rope again around her wrists. She couldn't see it but she felt he made a reef knot. He fixed the hand ropes on the chair back so that she couldn't move her hands and her upper body anymore. Then he stood up and went to the table, where he picked up the cloth.

"Is that necessary?" Beans asked hoarsely.

He walked to her. "Regulation. He doesn't like ungagged prisoners. They would talk too much."

"Please, don't."

"It's for your own safety. If he sees that you are without gag, he will hurt you very badly. And believe me; if I say badly, it will be really badly."

He held the convoluted scarf in front of her face. When she still didn't open her mouth, he pressed it against her lips. Beans opened her mouth reluctantly. He pushed it between her lips and bound it together behind her head. Then he left her and walked to the door. She followed him with her eyes, pleadingly, looking for mercy. He met her eyes but he avoided them very fast again.

"I'm sorry."

When the door was closed, Beans stayed in the darkness again. When she was sure, that she was alone, she began to sob.

* * *

 **Okay, I hope I didn't shock you. :/ Next chapter comes as soon as I can write. ;)**


	19. Rattlesnake!

19\. Rattlesnake!

"I'm hungry," Stump griped.

"Of course," Kinski muttered. "After you spat out your stomach contents, I would be hungry, too."

"So, and?" Stump grumbled. "Aren't you?"

Kinski rolled his eyes. "Can't you still riding on your own roadrunner?"

Stump, who still lay on Kinski's saddle, shook his head. "Nope."

They and the group rode slowly to save their roadrunners' strength after a galloping pace. It was almost midday and around them still lifeless desert and some typical Mojave Desert rocks.

The gecko, who still rode first, lifted his straw hat. "It's not far more away until the last sighting point."

"Thanks god," Stump muttered. "I'm hungry."

Also Chorizo couldn't hold it any longer. "Bill? Could we make a little stop?"

Bill rolled his eyes and looked back at him. "Why?"

Chorizo sighed. "You know."

Stump lifted his hand, too. "Me, too. Me, too."

Rango didn't understand first. "What do you mean?"

Chorizo pulled the reins of his roadrunner bugged and the animal stopped.

"I need to pee."

The gecko chuckled amused. "Alright. We could make a little pee break."

"At last," Kinski muttered with relief and stopped his roadrunner, also the others.

Stump and Chorizo climbed down quickly and ran behind the next high stone.

"No, that's my place!" Chorizo cried and pushed Stump aside.

"Why? We could do the same time."

"I need my privacy," Chorizo protested. "Search another place for relieving yourself. Comprendo?"

He disappeared around the stone and Stump looked around wildly. "Oh, gosh."

With relief he realized not far away another good place behind a rock and ran behind it.

"How long is the way yet?" Rango asked.

"Maybe one hour, I guess," the gecko replied.

"I hope there is civilisation," Kinski said and took something out of the bags. "We need new provisions."

"What do we have?" Bill asked.

"Cracker and bottles filled half with water. That's all."

"We are really deep in south," the little gecko said. "Maybe we will have luck and find a ranch or a single house. There is no big city in near."

"He is back," Kinski said and showed with his head ahead where Chorizo came back. Shortly afterwards Stump.

"That was in last minute," Stump said. "But couldn't we prolong the break?"

"Out of question!" Rango interrupted. "We have to ride on."

"Hey!" Bill grumbled. "What did I say? I make the rules!"

"Damn Bill! That's a case between life and death!"

"Should I because of that kill myself?"

"Now, you magnify it! Why do you make of all a small problem an universe?!"

"Don't scream at me!"

"Gentlemen," the gecko interrupted. "Uh… should we continue the journey or not?"

"Shut it!" Bill spat and turned back to Rango. "I'm sick of your fuss."

"Nice! I could also ride alone!"

Bill stopped, then he grinned. "And how do you want to find the way?"

"He will guide me." He pointed at the gecko.

Bill narrowed his eyes. "He belongs to me and stays here."

"You have no right," Rango hissed. "Ahhh…"

Bill grabbed Rango brutally on his shirt and lifted him up. He stared so threateningly into chameleon's eyes that Rango became afraid.

"I hope we will find something to eat on our way," Bill said darkly. "Otherwise I will cut something off from you to satisfy my hunger."

"Uh, Bill?" Stump said and lifted his hand hesitatingly. "I'm vegetarian."

Suddenly, a rattling sound let them froze.

"Rattlesnake!" Stump screamed.

All jumped behind a rock, where Chorizo had come from before and pulled their guns.

"Chori?" Kinski asked irritated. "Didn't you bury it?"

Chorizo blushed. "Uh, I thought in that emptiness…"

"You are a pig!"

A chuckling let them listen attentively.

"Ha, ha, ha. Did I afraid you?" a girl child voice cried.

A little shape slithered over the ground and stopped few meters in front of their rock.

Bill, Rango and the others looked at the small snake looking animal.

Bill opened his mouth in disbelieve.

It was a brown, orange little coloured corn snake. She vibrated demonstrative with her little tail on the ground and caused a rattlesnake rattling sound.

The snake grinned. "Do you still want to run away?"

"You damn thing!" Bill yelled and jumped forward.

The snake dashed away quickly, but Bill didn't thought to let it go. With large footsteps, he stretched out his arm and grabbed the snake on his tail.

"HEY! Let me go!" the little snake shouted and bit into his hand.

That was a mistake. Bill used his other hand and grabbed the little snake on head and neck. He pressed her jaw, so that she was forced to let him go.

She whipped and hit with her long body in all directions, what she couldn't continue longer, because Bill grabbed her underbody.

"I don't like that someone kidding me!" Bill shouted.

"Calm down, Bill," Kinski said.

"Shut it!" Bill snorted. "I think I found my dinner."

"Bill?!" Rango cried indignantly. "You wouldn't dare to eat a child!"

"That's the circle of life."

Stump grimaced. "Uha, not for me. You can withdraw my name from your guest list."

"Hands up or you are all dead!" another voice shouted.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	20. Do you have a problem?

**MMM: Thanks for your comment. Let's see. ;)**

 **Roxette: Thank you. It's one of my corn snake babies which I involved here. :D**

* * *

20\. Do you have a problem?

The group winced and lifted their hands immediately. They looked around wildly to analyze, where the voice did come from. Their glances stopped when they saw a person who stood on the top of a rock. For their relief it was not a snake, but an animal with a long gun.

"I said, hands up!" it came again, when Stump scratched his ear nervously.

Rango tried to keep calm. It was a woman voice. She wore dusty jeans, blue white blouse and a big hat. Her face had hidden behind the riffle.

Bill sighed annoyed. "Again a woman with a gun."

"Put her down!" the female ordered with harsh voice.

Bill let fall the snake. The corn snake slithered over the ground to the woman and wrapped her little body around the woman's leg.

"So you are the ones who harass my land," the female voice continued annoyed.

"No, no. That's a mistake madam," Rango stuttered. "We are only looking for a missing person."

"I thought two," Stump added surprised.

Rango growled. "Yes, also. You can be sure that…"

"Stay there!" the woman warned while Rango wanted to move. The chameleon stopped scared and raised his hands again in the air.

Just Bill didn't want to surrender. Especially not because of a woman.

"You don't have to act up yourself just because of a gun in your hands. Alright, sorry that we hurt your territory."

Rango swallowed, because Bill's voice was very sarcastic and he feared the anger of the armed woman.

"What he really meant to say," Rango cried hysterically, "We only want to continue our travel, please. We apologize for that mistake."

"Mistake?" Bill asked darkly. "That was a…"

"Stop it!" she shouted and fired a shot into the air.

Immediately all became frozen. "I don't want to hear a word anymore! You threatened my land! I don't need trouble makers!"

She left his position and came closer, the snake still around her leg, the gun still pointed at them.

Bill was very close to draw his revolver, but Rango realized his intent and gave him a warning glance.

He watched the woman. He couldn't see her face clearly, but her hands were almost white fur. Also her face seemed to be grey, white coloured.

"So, who are you and what do you want here?" the female asked threateningly.

"Oh, uh, good question. My name is Rango and that's…"

"Second, second. Rango?" The woman lowered her gun a little and Rango could see her face a little bit better. It was a silver fox or a silver wolf, he didn't know exactly. Maybe also between both.

"But not the Rango with the one bullet-thing and the rattlesnake?" she asked more.

Rango's eyes looked around. "Uh… yes… something similar."

"I don't believe it."

She took the riffle in her left hand.

"Welcome Mister Rango! I was so in hope to meet you someday."

She grabbed his hand and shook it, with the other she still held the gun.

Bill and the others exchanged glances, and Bill still didn't know whether he should use his gun. But the little gecko avoided that he could do it.

"Uh, thank you very much madam. But how do you know?"

"Everyone talked about you since many months."

"Oh," Rango began to smile. "Do you want to have an autograph?"

Bill tipped his head. "Typical."

"An autograph of you? That's would…"

Suddenly the little snake climbed upwards, wrapped her body around her upper body and hissed threateningly at Rango. Rango took back his hand and looked at the little snake, which had formed her body like an "s".

"Chili!" the female fox wolf rebuked. "What's going on with you? It's the sheriff of Dirt, what I told you about."

"That fat monster wanted to eat me!" Chili hissed.

Now the woman realized the others behind Rango.

"Are these your prisoners?" she asked.

Bill gasped for air.

"Uh, what…" Rango looked back at the others. "Uh, no. Company. We are on a mission."

"On my mission," Bill corrected.

"And what's your target?"

"Why are you interest?" Bill asked sceptically. He took few steps forward and reared up in front of her with crossed arms. The corn snake still in attack position. "We don't know about you."

She smiled apologized. "Sorry, I forgot. My name is Cassy."

Bill was silent then chuckled mischievously.

Cassy narrowed her eyes. "Do you have a problem?"

"No," Bill replied amused. "But I knew a saloon girl with that name…"

Rango cut his word. "Don't listen to him!"

But Cassy caught the comment. "To your information. My parents gave the name to me, alright? I didn't choose it."

"I know someone," Bill said and peered hard at Rango.

Rango lifted his nose.

"So is your name better?" Cassy asked sarcastically.

"My name is William…"

"His name is Bill," Rango commented drily. "And he is spineless."

"What?" Bill grabbed his arm. "If you want to keep your teeth you should shut your mouth!"

"Alright," Cassy interrupted. "If you wish, in this case, call me Cassandra."

"Cassandra?"

Rango clapped his hand against his forehead when Bill began again with his sarcasms.

"Like…"

"Bill," Rango hissed. "A little more respect please, alright?"

"Why? Just because she is a woman?"

He fell backwards when the corn snake snapped at his finger, which he had pointed at them.

Kinski massaged his forehead and Stump sighed deeply. "He still can't forgive that Beans."

Rango started to listen attentively of her name.

"What he can't forgive?"

Stump winced. "Uh, nothing, really nothing, just old stories."

"What kind of old stories?"

Kinski gave him a kick into his side. "Uh, we didn't say our names! That's Stump, I'm Kinski, that's Chorizo and that's…"

He pointed at the gecko and stopped, "Uh… don't know…"

"Allow me to introduce you," the gecko interrupted. "Tonca my name, madam."

He lifted his straw hat.

Chorizo scratched his head. "Tonca?"

The gecko looked at him with narrowed lidless eyes. "Do you have a problem?"

"No, no problem, but that name…"

"So, after we introduced ourselves," Rango interrupted. "I think we should continue our travel. Let's go."

He pushed the others away.

"But we need something to eat," Kinski added for consideration. "Did you forget…"

"No time! We have to hurry up."

"But maybe he is right," Tonca, the little gecko admitted. "There is no city…"

"No we don't make a long stop. We had had our break. Now we have to make up the lost time."

"What about the rush?" she asked.

"Well, we are looking for his kidnapped girl."

"And what about him?" Stump asked.

"Kidnapped?"

Rango nodded without to answer Stump's question. "Indeed…"

Suddenly the chameleon stopped and ran at her. "Did you see something?"

"Seeing, what?"

"They also kidnapped a rattlesnake on a big wagon. Maybe you had seen something."

"Sorry, but I fear I didn't."

Rango let hang his shoulders with disappointment.

"So, where do you want to go now?" She asked.

Rango looked behind himself at the gecko. "Don't know. Where is it?"

"How I said," Tonca replied. "Not far away. Maybe one hour."

"Maybe I could give you a little company," she said.

"Why so nosy?" Bill asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well, you aren't from here. If you need some help."

"First you threat to shoot us and now, what's going on with you women in the world?"

"If you want to help us, it would be an honour for us," Rango tried to rescue.

Bill wanted to protest, but Cassy was faster. "Great! My runner stands next to the rocks."

She turned around.

Bill grabbed Rango's shoulder and hissed at him. "Are you out of your mind?! I think you has a hole in your brain. I'm the leader of that…"

Rango pushed him away. "What's your problem? Are you afraid?"

"No, but I do allow no women."

"So, you are afraid."

"No!"

"Bill, calm down," Kinski said and held his shoulder. "One person more can't be bad; maybe she could give us something for the travel."

Bill thought a moment. "Alright, but if she only point a gun at me, I will blow her head away."

Meanwhile Cassy had brought her roadrunner and looked at Chili, who stood next to her on the ground. "And you…" Cassy began. "Don't fear other people with your rattling sound. Do you want that they hate you?"

The corn snake grinned. "Yes."

She shook her head regretfully.

"It's time that you became adult." She climbed up. "Crawl home and tell Miss Conny that I will come back later. If I don't come back before night, she has the command over the house."

"NO!" Chili cried. "Not Miss Conny, all but not her!"

"She is much older than you, go home."

"You mean, crawl."

"Crawl!"

With muttering, the corn snake slithered away.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	21. Give me few hours

**Roxette: Thank you very much. There will be more about her story later. ;)**

 **MMM: Thank you. I choose one of my corn snakes. :D**

* * *

21\. Give me few hours

It became quiet when the group rode on. Cassy rode next to Tonca to see where the way should go. Bill only looked at her from behind with annoyed glance. A woman was the last thing what he wanted to have in his posse.

Rango didn't dare to open his mouth as if he afraid, he would prolong the ride way with that. Stump, Kinski and Chorizo remained neutral and did the same what their leader did. No word saying.

Suddenly Cassy looked back at them.

"Why so silent?" she asked. "Doesn't anyone of you want to explain me the situation?"

Bill growled. "That's none of your business. We are only looking for two kidnapped persons, that's all."

She sighed. There was no chance to get something out. "Alright. I will hear it soon enough I think."

Bill pulled his reins and stopped. With surprise, the others did the same.

"Who do you think you are?" the big lizard asked darkly.

"Why that question?" Cassy asked with surprise. "I only want to…"

"Listen, kitty. Either you keep quiet or you can leave us again."

She raised one eyebrow. "Why so aggressive? Do you have a problem?"

"Not again," Rango muttered.

"You are a little bit too curious," Bill quashed down her question. "That's suspect."

"Why should that be suspect?"

"Who knows for whom you are working."

"Na, na, na… We are there… Almost we are there!" the gecko cried.

"I'm working for no one," she answered annoyed and looked ahead again.

Bill forgot his anger for a moment, when they saw at the end of the hill a little house in a valley looking area.

"Again a ramshackle hut," was Bill's only comment.

Tonca rolled his eyes, but he didn't reply. Together they rode down and stopped next to the house.

Rango looked around. There was also a telephone pole and a telegraph line. He looked to the left and to the right. The form of the area remembered him something.

"There was a railroad line many years ago."

He turned around while Cassy spoke on. "But since the train doesn't come anymore, the rails are under sand and broken. The house is just a stop place for the stagecoach to take a rest to bring the post to the next big city."

"So, and who is living in the house?"

"Joseph. At least the most time. But I don't think that he is at home."

"You are right," Tonca confirmed. "He also sent me a Morse message that he is not at home at the moment."

"Who?"

Bill leaned on the house wall and yawned bored. "I hope there is not again an old man…"

"Are you looking for me?"

"Ahh!"

Bill stepped back with shock when a little figure climbed over his head.

"Did I afraid you? Sorry for this."

Another gecko climbed down the house wall. He was as small as Tonca and wore just a shirt.

"That's my cousin Danny," Tonca introduced. "He lives there and here, but today here."

Danny waved his hand. "Nice to meet you. Hello, Cassy."

Cassy smiled and greeted too. "Hi."

"You know him?" Rango asked automatically.

Cassy nodded. "Yes, we met when I came here to looking for my mail."

"And you are the one who saw them?" Rango asked quickly.

Danny looked at him with wondering eyes. "Seeing? Oh,… yes, yes… that was it what I wanted to say. It was more a coincidence. Yes, I saw it."

"Where are they gone?"

"Are you sure you know what you saw?" Bill asked sceptically.

The second gecko nodded. "Yes, in the dawn I saw not far away a wagon which transported a motionless rattlesnake, and some other animals."

Rango swallowed. "Did you also see a female lizard in blue purple dress?"

Danny scratched his head. "Uh… eh… no, I don't think so. There were too far away to see details. But the rattlesnake stuck out a mile."

Rango became impatient.

"Where are they gone?"

"Mmmh. I guess they brought him to the human built old warehouse."

"And? Who is their leader?"

Danny looked at him with surprise. "How should I know?"

Tonca made big eyes. "You didn't look after?"

"Why should I? You only asked for what I saw, not what's going on more."

Tonca covered his face. "Danny! You are such an idiot."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Of course. Like always. But you should also have understanding for me. Joseph is on holiday, and I have to take care for the station. At least while daylight."

"That's all unimportant!" Rango interrupted. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Hey, hey!" Tonca cried, because Rango jumped on his runner. "You can't ride into someone's territory without to know what or who there is."

"Why not?" Rango asked. "We only have to be careful. And we have no much time."

"But Mister Rango," Tonca warned. "If someone managed to catch the most dangerous killer in the west, you have no idea what he could do with someone who pries around his privacy. There could also be traps and weapons and who knows. No, if I want to have my money really, let me make you a better solution."

"And what?"

Tonca looked at his cousin. "Danny, you know the area a little, do you?"

Danny nodded. "Not all, but at least a little."

"Could you tell us something a least about the…?"

"I just know that it was empty since middle of 20 century. Now there seems to be activity again, because from time to time there were riders in near. Usually the area is a lonely country. Someone seemed to take up quarters again, but I don't know who?"

"Do you think you could spy there?"

Danny thought a moment. "Possible. I can climb like no one else. Impossible that they could discovery me. By the way, it doesn't matter if I leave the station at night."

"Could you need some help?" Tonca asked. "I could come with you."

"Me too!"

The geckos looked at the chameleon. Then they shook their heads.

"Out of question. No, you have no requirements to remain unseen."

"I can change my skin colour."

"That's not enough. We have to climb up walls. Keep outside. It's the best for all."

"But what if it is too late?"

"Mister Rango," Cassy began. "Let him spy. I'm sure he will be successful."

"But, but…"

"Give me few hours and I can tell you more."

"That sentence did I hear today already. But we have no time anymore. I come with you."

"Why so in rush?"

"His girlfriend is also there," Tonca whispered to him.

"Oh, that's sad, but no… we don`t allow you to come."

"But I have to save her!"

"That's a stupid strategy," Cassy said. "You can come to me and can take a rest."

"That's very nice of you, but we…. mpppffff!"

Rango didn't realize Bill who had creeped up on him and shut his mouth with his big hand.

"Of course we can," the Gila monster replied instead of Rango and looked at the chameleon's big eyed face. "Can't we?"

"Mmmmpfff mppghhh!"

Rango tried to free his mouth but Bill pressed his paw closer on his lips and grabbed his hand on his back.

Cassy looked at the scenario with scepticism. "Is that a `yes´ or a `no´?"

"Nmmph!"

"He said, yes," Bill answered. "It will be no problem. At least, it's still my troop, isn't it?"

Rango cried out muffled when Bill pressed his arm painfully on his back.

"Anything wrong?" she asked. "Do you want to come or not?"

Bill rolled his eyes. "Didn't I speak clearly enough?"

"I want to hear the answer from him."

Bill growled and loosed the hand on Rango's mouth a little.

"One wrong word and I break your neck," he hissed before he released Rango's lips.

Rango gasped for air.

"So, what's your really answer?" she asked seriously.

"Uh, we…" Rango pressed his teeth together when Bill gave him a hard squeeze on his arm.

"Y-essss," the sheriff hissed. "We will come."

Cassy gave Bill a wary glance before she nodded. "Alright. Follow me."

Rango gave Bill an ugly glance. "You damn…"

"Guard your tongue. Remember. You are not the leader."

With these words, Bill pushed him aside. "Alright where is the…"

He stopped when he didn't see the silver fox anymore. "Where…?"

Cassy stood next to Danny and said something to him.

"Anything?" she asked unsurely.

Danny shook his head. "No letter, no message."

Cassy lowered her eyes.

"Hey! Are you ready or not?" Bill asked impatiently.

"I'm coming!" she replied annoyed.

"Let me know when something comes for me."

With that she turned around and walked to her roadrunner. Danny looked at her with sad glance. Tonca looked at him from the side.

"Anything wrong?"

"No, not really important. She only waiting for a message."

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	22. Excuse me!

**Hello, so sorry for the long wait, but I made some big changes in this chapter. ^^'**

* * *

22\. Excuse me!

It became dusky when they reach her house. It lay in a wide-open area, surrounded from high hills.

They looked around. Especially Rango. He never had seen such kind of place in the desert. There was a stony old house with windows, a long terrace with roof and old lanterns.

Not far away, there were other big houses, which looked more like stony sheds. They had big doors and stood in a row like garages. Beside the old buildings, there were old fences, dried grass and trees.

He stopped a moment, when his roadrunner's feet touched a metallic piece, hidden in the sand. He looked down and realized a metallic long beam.

"This was a rail station," Cassy answered his silent question and pointed at the stony buildings. "This was the station for passengers and tickets, and these are the rest stations for the trains."

"Why are they abandoned?" Rango asked.

Bill snorted. He was uninterested.

"Well, after humans built the highway it became too dangerous for animals. For this reason the railroad company decided to relocate the rail deeper into the desert."

"Second, highway?"

"The highway Road 40 in south Mojave Desert is not far away. Just few miles."

"You are in a wrong place!" a hissing voice let them stop.

The corn snake Chili lay in the way with lifted upper body and hissed at the group.

"Chili! They are guests."

"Not here!"

"What about Miss Conny?" Cassy asked to change the theme. "Is she okay?"

"Bad mood like always," Chili muttered back.

"That's good. Better bad mood than angry."

Rango's glance stopped on an old sign, where he read: "Hospital station."

He wanted to ask something, but suddenly he winced when he heard a throat cleaning sound.

He turned around and froze. "You are new here are you?"

He looked at the two strange animals. The first one was an old lizard, but he had just one leg. At his side a crutch. The second one didn't look better. It was also a snake, but not a rattlesnake. Maybe a kind of desert snake, but not a corn snake like Chili and had the half size of Jake, maybe less. He wore a brown hat and a red scarf. But that wasn't the strange thing. He had a strange formed snake tail and his mandible was a little deformed and looked like grown crooked. Scars on his nose and a very big scar on his upper body.

The one leg lizard lifted his hat. "Welcome. I'm Corty and this is…"

"Dwayne," the snake answered grumpily. "I can still speak for myself."

Rango lifted his hat shyly. "Uh… nice to meet you…"

He was still irritated because of the unusually persons.

"Good evening," Cassy said and climbed down from her roadrunner. "Again here?"

Corty grinned. "We like to be here."

Dwayne looked away. "Liar."

"So, do you wanna eat with us?" she asked.

"Just to give you a little company, but I see you found someone."

"No, no. You are always welcome," she said quickly.

Dwayne snorted, but he said nothing.

Cassy looked back to the group, which also stared like Rango at the two other reptiles.

"You can bring your runners to the second building. There are other runners, water and food."

At last, Rango managed to open his mouth again. "Oh, thank you. We really appreciate it."

"Toady," Bill muttered.

* * *

After they treated their roadrunners, they walked to the bigger house. The sun was very down now and it became colder.

Rango went first, so that Kinski could asked Bill something without soft speaking.

"Bill, what's the use of that? Why we are here?"

"Stupid question, I'm hungry. I don't think that we have to spend money if we are guest here."

Kinski rolled his eyes. "Of course."

The reached the house and opened the big door. They entered a big entry hall, which was the entry hall for passengers in past. It smelled of old stone and dust. Old signs were still hanging like "Tickets" "Suitcases".

A stair guided to the first floor.

"I'm smelling something to eat," Stump said wistfully.

Bill didn't say something. Wordless he grabbed Stump's ear and went to the stair. "Let's go upstairs."

They walked one floor up and came to a side door, while the stairs guided more up.

Behind the door were voices. Bill didn't hesitate long and opened the door. They came in a long corridor, which guided to the left and to the right side.

"There," Stump said and followed the smell of eating.

The others followed him. Suddenly Stump stopped. Bill and the others collided against him.

Bill wanted to protest, but he became silent again when he was looking into the room.

They stood there with open mouths.

Corn snake eyes looked at them nosily. Maybe more than twenty. They sat around a long table and looked at the new group.

Corty, who also sat on the table next to Dwayne, waved his hand. "Hello."

Suddenly Chili jumped on the table and hissed. "Attack them!"

"No, war is over!" a second voice shouted, when Cassy came into the room.

Stump had embraced Kinski with shock when he thought the snakes would jump at them.

Rango lifted his hands. "We came in peace."

The children looked from one person to another. Then they talked wildly with each other.

Cassy whistled loudly and the snakes became silent.

"Listen kids, they are guests. You can watch them and greeting but not bite."

The group winced when a snake wave slithered at them. They were small and crawled everywhere. On the floor, around their arms and legs.

Rango chuckled when a snake smelled with her tongue in his face.

Chili remained on the table and looked at them grumbly.

Cassy clapped her hands. "Alright children."

She looked at Chili. "Chili, maybe it will be the best, you and the others left the room and go to bed."

A disappointed children muttering filled the room.

"Or do I have to bring Miss Corny that she do that?"

With a protesting "no", the little snakes crawled away and left the room.

Rango, Bill and the others, stood there like when they asked themselves whether it was a dream or not.

Cassy smiled. "It's good that the kids had already eaten. You have more time to have a rest."

"Where do they come from?" Rango asked after he had recovered from the unusually greeting.

"They were born here," she answered.

"Without parents?"

"Well, when I moved in this house, I found their eggs outside. Well, I took them and that's the result."

She chuckled and waved his hand. "Take a seat. I will bring your meal."

She disappeared into a little corridor.

The group exchanged glances. Then Rango shrugged his shoulders and sat down on a long wooden bench, next to him Bill and then Kinski, Stump and last Chorizo.

Corty wasn't ready yet and continued to sip his soup. Also Dwayne who seemed to have a little problems with his mouth. Rango watched him automatically until the snake interrupted his eating a second and gave him an angry glance.

Rango looked quickly away and tried to busy himself. He looked around the room. There was an old fireplace, on the wall old photos, some of them also memories from the golden time of railways.

Fortunately, Cassy came back and brought them soup.

Bill and his gang didn't say a word, and started to eat when the plate touched the table.

Stump picked it up and drank it. Kinski gave him a push in his side and gave him a spoon in his hand.

When all got a plate of soup, Cassy sat next to Rango and took a nip of a teacup.

"Well, what's the use of this place?" Rango asked Cassy.

The silver fox-wolf folded her hands. "The road is not far away, like I said before. Well, cars hurt animals very often and when nobody wanted to buy the land, we took it to have a place for injured animals from the road. The most of them are snakes, which wanted to warm up on the street in the night. The most of them were killed, few have luck."

She looked at Dwayne and Corty.

Rango understood why Corty lost his leg.

Corty chuckled. "Well, I lost my leg, but like I always say, better with one leg in life than with both legs in grave."

"I'm not hungry anymore," Dwayne said darkly and left the room. When the door was closed, she sighed. "He was one of the guys who didn't know the danger on a road."

"Was he also…"

"Ran over? Yes, he was, with a lot of luck. He must have had a guardian angel. Maybe two."

"But why is he still here?"

"He and Corty walk from time to time along the highway to look for roadkilled animals."

"Must be an important job."

"Yes, but we still have the problem of money for medicine."

She looked down into her teacup.

"One snake was so badly injured, that we had to deliver her from pain."

She stopped.

"I'm so sorry for that," Rango said quickly.

"By mistake or with purpose."

Cassy looked at Bill angrily.

"Very funny," she said sarcastically.

Bill shrugged his shoulders. "We are also looking for a snake."

"And a lizard," Kinski added.

Stump swallowed down his morsel. "A female lizard."

Chorizo grinned. "A _beautiful_ female lizard."

Bill and Rango threw them an annoyed glance.

The three chuckled and Kinski took his glass. "Cheers."

"What else." Cassy waved his hand. "We tried to earn money with farming but we have no water anymore. The pipelines had broken. Before Corty and Dwayne came, we tried to earn money alone."

Rango raised his head. "We?"

"Me and my husband."

"Oh, is he walking outside?"

"No."

Rango became serious. "Is he… dead?"

"No… I don't know."

Bill raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

"Yes, I don't know," she said annoyed.

"Did he leave you because you had another one?" Bill asked cheeky.

"Really!" she shouted and hit her hand on the table. "How can you assert something like that?"

Bill shrugged his shoulders unimpressed. "Who knows."

"Excuse me!"

She stood up and walked into a corridor, maybe to the kitchen, and left the room.

Rango gave Bill a berserk glance.

Bill snorted. "What? What's wrong?"

"Too much wrong!" Rango hissed. "Remember, we are guests here!"

"So what? No reason to don't say my opinion."

"Excuse me!"

With these words, Rango stood up and followed Cassy into the kitchen.

The female fox-wolf stood in front of a sink and scrubbed some pots.

Rango lifted his hat. "Madame. Sorry. I have to apologize for my companion's behaviour. He is a little… ruthless."

"He would never deceive me," she muttered darkly.

Rango came closer. "Uh… well, I can imagine. You know… I… I have also a girl… I also couldn't imagine that she would…"

He stopped. Wouldn't Beans really do? He had no idea what Jake had done with her.

His glance wandered to a picture on the wall. It was a photography of Cassy and another animal beside her. It was a wolf or similar but more with male facial features in blue jeans, white shirt and brown cowboy hat. They looked happy and smiled into the camera.

"Who's that?"

Cassy stopped a moment and Rango pointed at the photo.

She looked away again.

"My husband."

"Uh… eh… what's his name?"

She smiled softly. "George."

"Ah, good choice. I mean, he looks like a good guy."

"Yes, he is."

Slowly she wiped over the pot with a towel.

"How long has he been gone?"

"Over one year."

Rango swallowed. "Without a message?"

"I'm still waiting for a message. He just said, that he would come back and we would be set for life."

Rango cleaned his throat. "Well, I'm sure, if he really loves you, he will come back."

"Excuse me," another voice said.

They looked at the door frame where Corty stood.

"We will leave now."

"So, you don't want to stay here?" Cassy asked and left the washing place.

"No, I think Dwayne wants to go back to our quarter. We will also control the road by night."

"I guide you to the door."

With these words, Cassy guided Corty into a second little corridor, which was maybe a little abbreviation of the way to the door.

Rango went back to the eating room. He stopped immediately when he saw how Bill had taken something from the mantelpiece.

"Bill!" the chameleon hissed.

Bill stopped a moment in his movements. "Oh, back?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just habit. Maybe we could find something valuable."

Rango ran at him. "You will not dare to steal something, do you?"

"Little pocket money."

The chameleon wrenched the thing from Bill's hands, which was a little clock and but it back on his place. In last minute, at this moment Cassy walked back.

"Come on. I will show you where you can sleep now."

* * *

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **Well, Dwayne will come in another story again. I gave him a first appearance here to show you what kind of background story he has. He had a very bad accident with a car.**

 **I didn't give many details, because his character design is still in work, but his possible kind of snake is a** _ **Pituophis melanoleucus**_ **(Pine snake).**


	23. Nothing, absolutely nothing

23\. Nothing, absolutely nothing

Greg made his last round. But when he stood in front of Beans's door, he didn't open and walked on. He couldn't stand it to look into her eyes again. Not today anymore.

He walked downstairs and came closer to Jake's cell. Dig sat next to the gate on a chair and dozed bored. Their glances met few seconds of hate, then he opened the door and entered.

He controlled Jake. He was still sleeping. The rattlesnake blinked weakly, but it was still too early to give him a new dose of narcotic. He left the cell, ignored Dig's wary glance and went into Castigo's quarter, which lay on the top of the building in the highest floor. It was much larger than the other rooms, but despite of that fact, it wasn't very comfortable. There was a antechamber with desk, chairs and walls mounted with papers and a big window, where you could look inside the building. Next was a door which guided into a kind of living room, connected with bathroom and bed room. Just the kitchen missed, but Castigo let bring his meal from someone upstairs.

Greg knocked two times against the door. He paused before he knocked a third time.

Then a voice said. "Come in."

The wolf opened the door and entered the office looking room. The fox sat on a chair, behind the desk, his dirty shoes on the table. He looked at Greg with watchfully eyes, while he was tapping his fingertips together again and again.

"What makes our money?" he asked.

Greg closed the door. "He is quiet."

Castigo smiled satisfied. "That's good. Math told me that our clients will come tomorrow in the afternoon."

"So is he back?" Greg didn't take a chair.

"Not yet." Castigo took away his feet from the table. "Just Ethan."

Greg nodded neutral. "Good to hear."

Castigo chuckled darkly which sounded more mockingly. "You can't wait to get your money, can you?"

Greg crossed his hands on his back and didn't move a muscle in his face. "Why should I? Over one year is long enough."

The fox laughed. "Indeed. With that money we will have enough. And you can buy back your silly land, can't you?"

"We didn't lose it," Greg said with monotone voice. "We just can't farm it anymore."

Castigo snorted amused. "Of course."

"Do you need me longer tonight?"

"No. You can leave."

Greg reached his hand for the door handle but he hesitated.

"What about her?"

"About whom?"

"The girl."

"What do you care?"

"I just wanted to know whether you want to sell her, too?"

"Why should I? Why should I buy another one when I get someone for free?"

Greg narrowed his eyes, which Castigo couldn't see. For him, girls were only objects.

"So, and what do you want to do with her?"

The fox raised his eyebrows. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm your business partner. Why shouldn't I want to know?"

"I didn't know that you are interest in her. I thought you have a wife already."

"Yes, I have."

"Nice for you. The theme is finished for you. I do what I want."

"Like you did with her?"

Castigo froze and became annoyed. "What do you mean with that?"

Greg swallowed down a sharp remark. "What if she does the same like her?"

Castigo shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know why she killed herself. Why should she do the same?"

Greg pressed his hands into fists.

 _Of course not,_ he thought. _It was not to overhear her screams while you hit and abused her. And I did nothing._

"Why are you talking about it?" Castigo brought him back.

Greg pressed his teeth together before he spoke: "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

The fox narrowed his eyes. "Am I hearing a smack of sarcasms?"

"No, I'm just tired. That snake cost me the last nerve."

"Latest tomorrow your worries will be disappeared."

"I hope so," Greg said to give an answer. He felt a rage in his stomach.

"Anything else?" Castigo asked when the wolf kept silent.

Greg wanted to say "no", but he couldn't resist asking one question.

"What about a deal?"

Castigo meant not to hear right. "What?"

"A deal, you can get my money of the price and you give me the girl."

Castigo jumped up. "Why the hell do you want to have that bitch? Do you want her for your free time?"

Greg fell back one step. "My wife could also need a household help."

The fox growled. "Buy another for your money, which is much cheaper. The attraction was my idea and I take what I want and I admit that woman is not bad."

He smiled and petted over his chin.

"Why don't you take another one which you can torture?"

Castigo hissed. "Aha, for this reason. "

"No, I meant, she didn't harm you. Do you not punish a person who annoyed you?"

Castigo jumped forward and held his hands on his revolvers. "Your behavior doesn't sit well with me! I think it will be really the best if you disappear tomorrow after that. My private matter doesn't concern you. For sure, you are a little bit soft and spends your time with card games but it makes me satisfied to dominate a creature. I need more action for my nerves."

Greg stumbled back few steps more. First Castigo looked like he wanted to hit him, but suddenly he turned around and seemed to look in far away. He crossed his hands on his back and smiled darkly.

"Few weeks ago, I met a stupid guy who said he would have no money in his pockets and he hadn't. Damn, what a weak creature he was. Maybe too weak to survive in the desert. But do you know what he dared to do?"

He didn't wait for an answer.

"He kicked me away and aimed a gun on me."

Castigo laughed. "Could you imagine?"

Suddenly he growled with hissing. "I hate people who trick me."

He turned around and gave Greg a mocking smile "Do you know what I have done with him?"

Greg didn't ask, but he could imagine.

"I impaled him with my knife and let him hang on a tree."

He grinned evilly. "He had cried like a tear-stained brat. It was his fault that he had made me mad."

He chuckled mockingly. "It was a pleasure for me to hear him begging. I would record it and hear again and again."

Greg squeezed his hands a little. That guy was really totally ill in his mind. He was a sadist. He didn't like. It was abnormal.

"Something more?" Castigo asked bored. "Or do you need an hour for analysing my life?"

"No," was Greg's only answer.

"Nice, disappear, I don't want to talk with you anymore today."

Greg left the room with an ugly feeling. The presence of that creature disgusted him.

He hated himself. If his wife knew about that, she would be ashamed.

He was so deep in thoughts, that he didn't see the two little shadows which climbed out through a window.

* * *

With relief, the two geckos took deep breaths when they left the gigantic building.

"He didn't see us. What luck," Danny said.

"Indeed," Tonca agreed and wiped over his forehead.

For a moment, they hanged on the wall outside and listened to the silence.

"What are you thinking?" Tonca asked. "Any chance for escape?"

Danny shook his head. "Impossible. Not with a big snake. There must be a much better plan than just escaping."

"And what?"

"Good question, which I can't answer with empty stomach. Let's go. I know a good restaurant."

"How can you think about eating now?"

"As I said. I can't think with empty stomach and how you said, escaping is impossible this way. Let's think about while we retiring to another place."

Tonca wanted to protest, but at the moment, he had also no idea to get out the two prisoners, who still were captured and waiting for a dark future.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	24. Old stories

**Sorry for the long wait again. ^^' The chapter became a little long, but I hope you like it.**

* * *

24\. Old stories

Corty said goodbye, while Dwayne was already few meters away.

Cassy didn't mind. The snake was still embittered because of his bad accident. She just waved at him and Dwayne nodded back. After Corty had hobbled away, Cassy guided the group to the stony buildings. Rango looked after the two reptiles with thoughtful eyes, then he followed her.

They walked to the big stony sheds, which was closed by iron doors.

"We had planned to reshape into a hospital, but we have had no money for this. We had to improvise."

She opened a little door, which was build into the big gate and they entered a big hall.

The hall was subdivided into two floors. A stair guided to the second floor.

Cassy pointed up and wanted to go upstairs, when a loud hissing let them stop.

"I felt your footsteps!" a female voice hissed. "Who's there?!"

"Don't worry," Cassy replied. "It's me and some travellers."

A figure appeared around a corner from the first floor and looked at them with dark eyes.

"Don't dare to come near!" she continued and came a little closer.

The group stepped back, except Cassy, when the snake hissed again threateningly.

"Stay away!" Bill shouted and drew his gun.

"Put your weapon away immediately!" the silver fox cried and grabbed Bill's revolver.

The big corn snake hissed warningly and vibrated with her tail.

"If you want to eat my eggs… only over my dead body!"

"Don't worry, sorry Miss Conny," Cassy apologized. "They came only to sleep a night here."

The female big corn snake snorted. "I don't like animals, which has legs or arms."

"Especially no men, I know," Cassy continued. "Maybe they will stay just one night. They are on a journey through."

The corn snake looked at them with mistrustfulness. "One step closer and I strangle your air out of your dead lungs."

With these words, she disappeared again.

"Don't care about her. She took a stop here to lay her eggs. Don't take her amiss. Her lover left her after one night."

"Uh, I understand," Rango said and followed her.

Bill put back his gun with a snorting. "Women," he muttered.

They walked up the stairs and she guided them to the second floor where many beds stood lined up on the left and on the right side.

"Here you can sleep. Usually it is the hospital ward for smaller animals. For the biggest one, there is Miss Conny sleeping."

"What luck," Bill muttered.

Rango gave him a warning glance, while Cassy waved her hand over the room.

"Well, good night."

She turned around, but before she left, she stopped.

"One thing more. Don't wonder when it rustling while nights. The little snakes like to hide in the beds."

She blinked at them and waved for goodbye.

"Good night," Rango said. "And thank you very much," and bared his head.

She nodded. "You're welcome, and I hope you will find your girlfriend."

Rango lowered his glance. "I hope so. Will we hear it when they will come back?"

"I will tell you, when they come back."

Rango nodded thankfully, then she disappeared.

Bill crossed his arms. "Girlfriend," he said mockingly and shook his head.

Rango ignored his sarcasms. He was too tired to have an argument.

Stump threw his hat on the end of the bed and threw himself on the mattress. He sighed deeply and folded his hands on his belly.

Kinski chose the bed next to him. After him Chorizo, and last Bill.

Rango wanted to lay down on the bed next to the Gila monster but Bill waved him away.

"You sleep over there."

He pointed at the other side of turned up beds.

Rango snorted and chose the second bed of the bed row.

"As long as you don't tie me on a chair," he muttered.

Bill growled and lay down on his back. Kinski, Stump and Chorizo made themselves comfortable on their beds. Bill had took out Beans's medallion and let it dangle over his head.

Rango cleaned his throat. "Bill…"

"No!" Bill cut off and put the medallion away.

"Why not?!" Rango asked louder. "What gives you the right to own her?"

"My business," Bill commented drily. "She is a bitch anyway."

"Take it back! I don't allow you to talk about her like that!"

Bill sat up and gave him an angry glance. "I know her much longer than you, smartypants."

Rango narrowed his eyes. "By the way, how did you know her underwear last time in my office?"

Bill snorted. "My business."

"Could you give me a better answer than that waste?"

Bill snorted. He stood up and walked to the stairs.

Kinski watched him. "Where do you want to go?"

"Smoking."

"I thought you wanted to give it up."

"That's my concern."

With that, he left the shed.

Rango wanted to follow him, but Kinski held him back. "Let it be. You will just damage yourself."

"How could he call her a bitch?!" Rango hissed. "She is the most beautiful, wonderful girl in the world."

Kinski chuckled. "Maybe from your position, but in his eyes, she is a bitch."

Stump laughed. "Indeed. Bill was not the only one who took an eye on her in the past. But ever since the day…"

Kinski pushed him against the leg. "Shut up!"

"Which day?" Rango asked.

"Nothing," Kinski answered monotone.

"We mustn't talk about that," Stump said.

Kinski threw a pillow at him. "Shut your mouth!"

"About what do you not want to talk about?"

"Something, which you don't have to know," Kinski hissed.

"Yes," Chorizo admitted. "Nobody of the town is allowed to talk about that."

"I said, shut up!" Kinski warned.

"About what?"

"Old stories," Kinski warded. "You needn't be interested."

"But I want to hear."

"Out of question. He is glad, that there is still one who doesn't know it."

"Just a silly day," Stump chuckled.

"Could you tell me about the "silly" day."

"Unspectacular. It wasn't an affair."

Rango's eyes grew wide. "No… what?"

Stump grinned. "No, just a…"

Kinski pressed his hand on his mouth. "If Bill knows, he will hit your head off."

"But it wasn't really bad," Stump opposed. "Just a joke."

"For Bill it was the worst day in his life."

Rango became curious enough now and sat himself on Stump's bed.

"Tell me, I will not tell him."

Stump scratched his head. "If you say so…"

"Oh my gosh…" Kinski covered his forehead.

Stump didn't listen to him and began.

"So, I don't know when it was exactly. Maybe five years… Not sure."

"Four years, four years," Chorizo interrupted and stopped. "Uh, I think. Or three years?"

"I don't hear it, I have nothing to do with that." Kinski closed his ears.

Stump chuckled and began to whisper. "Anyway, it was few years ago, when Beans's father was gone, Mister Merrimack took care for her. And for sure, she was a good girl, with robustness."

Chorizo chuckled. "Bill liked that."

"And then, there was the year, when Beans was old enough to absorb the ranch form her father."

"Well, this day, it was Wednesday. It was the time, where the town had enough water. And it was tradition that the town made a big town festival on Wednesday once a year. And this day was the day."

* * *

 _(Few years ago)_

" _I'm so proud of you," Mister Merrimack said and held Beans's hand. "And I'm sure your father would be proud in the same way."_

 _His glance wandered to the city people who walked over the street of the town, to talk or to dance on a dance floor, which had built at the end next to the town clock. It was nearly in the night, but nobody wanted to go home yet._

" _But do you not want to reconsider it?"_

 _Beans smiled. "Mister Merrimack. I'm old enough to take care for myself. By the way, someone has to continue the work on my father's land."_

" _Sure, sure," Mister Merrimack admitted. "But would it be not the best if someone would help you. Maybe I could…"_

" _I will make it," Beans abdicated with a forced smile. "I do it for my father." She stopped a moment. "And for my mother."_

 _She encompassed the medallion around her neck._

 _Mister Merrimack scratched his head nervously. "For sure, your mother was also a fight nature but she had your father on her side, but you…"_

" _Beans?!" A voice called her name and a rabbit appeared next to her. "Do you want to dance with me?"_

 _Beans eyed the rabbit with a surprised glance. "Josh? I thought you had left the town already."_

 _Josh smiled abashed. "In two days. It will be my last town festival here. So, do you want to dance with me?"_

" _No, sorry, I'm not a good dancer."_

 _Josh raised an eyebrow. "Sure?"_

" _No, dance with Susann," Beans tried. She wasn't in mood to talk with him. He was one of the young boys who wanted to search their luck in big cities._

" _Beans," Josh asked seriously. "Do you don't want to come with me to San Francisco?"_

" _No, this is the land of my father. I have to take care for it."_

 _Josh chuckled. "This little land? Are you sure that it is profitable? It would be a shame if you stagnate here."_

 _Beans looked at him angrily. "Hold your mouth and leave."_

 _Josh cleaned his throat apologizing. "Well, see you."_

" _I hope not," she said bitterly, looking after him._

 _She sighed deeply and wiped over her forehead._

 _Mister Merrimack kneaded his hands. "I know you are too young for boys… I… I mean for a marriage, but maybe…"_

" _Mister Merrimack, please," she said with firmly, exhausted voice. "If one day the right man comes, he will come, but not now and not today."_

" _Maybe yes."_

 _Both winced when they heard the familiar voice._

" _Surprised?" Bill grinned mockingly, his main glance on her, his eyes ignoring the older one._

" _Bill! Did you eavesdrop us?" Beans asked angrily._

 _The Gila monster chuckled darkly. "You was loud enough."_

 _He came a little bit closer, behind him his three henchmen. Stump held a cake in his hand and chewed with full mouth._

" _I thought you had curfew while the festival time."_

 _Bill snorted mockingly. "You forgot, Sheriff Clifton died last month, did you forget."_

" _I wish I couldn't forget."_

" _I thought he was killed," Stump asked behind his back._

 _Bill snorted. "Unimportant. Well, do you want to take a dance?"_

" _Dancing?" Beans looked at him with surprise. "With you? Are you…?"_

" _I have to talk with you about some things," Bill interrupted and grinned mockingly. "I just have regards for your atmosphere."_

 _Mister Merrimack made a step between the two reptiles. "Bill! I don't think that she wants to…"_

" _Shut up! Make way!" Bill pushed him aside._

" _Come on, babe," Bill grinned and grabbed her arm._

" _Bill, I don't want…_

 _Bill didn't listen to her and tugged her on the dance floor._

 _Mister Merrimack wanted to protest but Kinski and Stump held him back._

" _Lemp them," Stump mumbled with full mouth._

 _Kinski held a glass in front of Mister Merrimack's face. "A drink?"_

" _I'm not thirsty!" Mister Merrimack growled and threw a worried look at Beans and Bill._

 _Bill forced her to wrap an arm around his body. Beans wanted to walk away, but the Gila monstser held her with tight dancing grip._

" _It doesn't matter if you can't dance." Bill grinned._

" _You can't dance, too," Beans hissed._

 _Bill ignored her angry mood and began to take her with him in a more or less circling way._

" _So, you are going to take the ranch from your father?" Bill asked casually._

" _Didn't you listen?" Beans replied darkly._

" _Of course, so, but does that mean you will stay on your father's land alone?"_

 _Beans became stiffly when the lizard pressed his body closer on hers._

" _Why not? Do you think a woman can't do?"_

" _Are you living so long in town, that you don't know the dangers in desert anymore? I meet them every day."_

 _He held a moment and came closer with his face. "Somebody could attack your land, or kidnap you."_

 _Beans moved her head more back._

" _Maybe you need someone strong on your site."_

" _No interest," Beans refused._

 _Bill leaned forward, so that Beans had to lean more back._

" _Your daddy will not be there to protect you," the Gila monster whispered. "A shame that he fell bladdered into a mine shaft."_

 _He sighed mockingly._

 _Beans snorted and pushed him back._

" _He wasn't drunken," she hissed._

" _Ha, of course not. You still believe that he was kidnapped by aliens, don't you?"_

 _He swung her around._

" _You have no knowledge," she replied with pressed voice._

 _Bill shrugged his shoulders. "What ever. You will be alone. Do you really think, a little lady like you, can take care for herself?"_

 _Beans narrowed her eyes. "Yes, I can!"_

" _Oh, come on. You never lived outside before. Maybe it would be the best when I could help you a little bit."_

" _Helping me?" Beans thought not to hear right._

" _Yes, and we could spend a long time together."_

 _Again he waved her a round. "Maybe we could come a little bit near."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Did I ever tell you that you are a sexy thing?"_

 _Beans pressed her lips together when the Gila monster squeezed a little her torso._

" _No," she replied, biting down an ugly word._

" _Should I…"_

" _I don't know," Beans interrupted quickly. "Maybe another day."_

 _Bill stopped in his movements and came closer with his face. "Why so shy? Why not tonight?" He held his mouth on her ear. "I could reserve a hotel room for us."_

 _Beans pushed him away. "Forget it."_

" _Beans? You dance after all?"_

 _Beans looked behind where Josh danced with Susann and looked at them with big eyes. "You like it more to dance with him than with me?"_

 _Bill snorted. "Here are too many people."_

 _Again he came closer with his face. "Let's go were we can "talk" more private."_

" _Bi…mpff."_

 _Bill put his hand on her mouth. "Say nothing. I know what you want."_

 _With these words he dragged her away from the dance floor._

 _Josh snorted. "Tzit, oh my, does she has a bad taste._ _Only well, that I will go to a city where people appreciates good tastes."_

 _The bank man jumped forward when he saw how Bill left with Beans the dance floor and disappeared between the houses._

" _Beans!" Mister Merrimack wanted to run forward, but Bill's henchmen held him tight._

" _You stay here!"_

" _Let me go! Let me go, bastards!"_

" _He becomes too loud," Chorizo said._

" _Indeed," Kinski admitted. "I think you need a downtime."_

 _They pulled the struggling squirrel to the toilet cabin._

 _Kinski knocked against the door, when he realized the toilet was occupied._

" _A moment, I need a while more," a man voice spoke from inside the outhouse._

 _Kinski nodded at Stump and Chorizo. Stump crammed the last cake into his mouth, then he handle on the interlock. Few seconds later, the door opened._

 _Spoons winced with the newsletter in his hands, when he saw other eyes in the toilet cabin._

" _What the…"_

" _Out!"_

 _With these words, Kinski pulled the surprised old mouse outside. Shortly after that, Stump and Chorizo pushed Mister Merrimack into the little house._

 _Spoons pulled up his pants and went away with snorting. "Nobody gives me time to read my newsletter to the end."_

 _Mister Merrimack meanwhile knocked and pounded against the cabin door. "Let me out! Let me out!"_

 _Kinski, Stump and Chorizo leaned on the other side and ignored his protest._

" _Who is crying inside?" Priscilla asked when she heard the cry from the toilet._

 _Kinski shrugged his shoulders. "Well…"_

" _Old people have more problems with making… you know…" Stump answered and knocked against the door behind himself. "Take your time, you don't have to rush."_

 _The mouse child distorted her mouth. "Adults."_

* * *

" _BILL! Let me go!"_

" _Oh, come on."_

 _Bill held her tighter._

 _They were in the bottom of the cloth shop, where Mister Sander and his wife used to wash and work up the clothes. Now because of the festival nobody was there, except Bill and Beans._

 _The female lizard kicked with her legs when Bill wanted to lay her on a hill of washed clothes._

 _Beans tried to stand up again, but the big lizard pressed her down again. He grinned._

" _Do you know now what I meant?" Bill asked mockingly. "It would be so easy to overpower you outside on your ranch. Be smart and I will protect you."_

 _He leaned more down. Beans avoided his glance. "I can take care for myself!"_

" _How could you do, if you can't release yourself now."_

 _He laughed. "We've had enough of words."_

 _He came closer._

 _Suddenly Beans screamed and kicked with all her force against the Gila monsters belly._

 _Bill squirmed a second. Beans took her chance and grabbed for a metal rod, which was part of a disassembled clothes hanger._

" _Nobody will take away my land!" she cried and hit the rod against Bill._

 _Bill staggered back and crashed with his weight against the shelves._

 _His weight was heavy enough to break one of the wooden beams, which held the cans with textile colour. Some clothes made the Sander family alone._

 _One of the cans fell down and landed with a loud clanging slosh over the big lizard._

 _Beans panted still exhausted and excited. She threw away the rod and looked down at the with liquid covered Gila monster._

" _I CAN take care for myself!" She shouted. Then she ran away._

 _Bill snorted. "Such a biting beast."_

 _He stood up and wiped several times over his wet body._

* * *

" _Where do you think are they gone?" Chorizo asked, still leaning against the toilet door._

" _Dompf no…" Stump said with cake-filled mouth._

" _Hey! Did you see her?"_

 _The three guys looked aside and winced._

" _What the…"_

 _Kinski, Stump and Chorizo looked at their leader with big eyes._

 _Bill wiped over his wet face. "What? Why are you staring so stupid?"_

" _Nothing…mppffff." Stump held his hand over his mouth to avoid laughing._

 _Some city people stopped on their way and looked at Bill with surprised glances._

" _What is it?" Bill asked annoyed, when some people began to laugh._

" _Bill?" Chorizo asked with pressed lips. "Do you need a mirror?"_

" _Why? What…"_

 _He looked on his hands. He winced when he saw it. His skin was pink._

" _Bad taste," Josh said when he saw Bill. "Very bad taste."_

" _Stop laughing!" Bill shouted, which wasn't easy to over drown out the laughs in the air._

* * *

"It took more than three months until his skin became a normal colour again," Stump chuckled, but then he became serious. "Bill cursed the cloth store."

"Indeed," Chorizo admitted. "He hated it. He tyrannised Mister Sander and his wife."

"It became so bad that Mister Sander had to close his cloth shop and changed the place to another town. But after that, it became not better."

Chorizo leaned his hat more down over his head. "Yes, since that, Bill can't stand out that someone is staring at him. Nobody would dare to say something, nobody wanted to remember or talk about this day. Some people did and got a bullet or Bill cut their faces when they made jokes about his pink skin."

Stump waved his hand nervously. "Since that, he got the name "Bad" Bill."

They stopped. Rango looked at them silently. He remembered how Bill came into the saloon when he came into town the first day.

" _What are you all gawping at?"_

He hadn't seen him, but his voice and the reaction of the city people had spoken volumes.

"And what happened later? I mean, what did Beans?"

Stump and Chorizo exchanged glances.

"Don't know. He never talked about her anymore after that."

Stump scratched his head. "And we never asked him."

"And you should stop talking," Kinski interrupted. "Sleep or you get nightmares."

He switched out the light of the oil lamp and it became dark around them. Just a soft moon light shined through the windows.

Rango went back to his bed and lay down. Stump and Chorizo did the same and it became silent. For a while, Rango thought repeatedly over the story. What was Bill thinking about Beans?

* * *

Bill leaned against the wall of the building and puffed out a cloud. He was going to break of smoking but the damn sheriff made it difficult for him. Also that damn bitch…

He snorted and looked at the sky. The stars were beautiful. Like the stars shined in the night after Rango's banishment, when Jake banished Rango out from the town…

* * *

 _(flashback, same evening after Rango's banishment)_

 _Beans stood in the bank and looked at the empty strong room._

" _That makes no sense."_

" _So alone here, babe?"_

 _She turned around. With hateful eyes she glanced at the creature which she hated._

" _Bill? What do are you doing here?"_

" _I thought you would need some company."_

" _Leave me alone!"_

 _Bill growled. "Still the same like you ever was."_

 _He loosed his body from the doorframe and came closer._

 _Beans crossed her arms. "Wasn't it enough for you?"_

" _Don't let me remember this," Bill growled. "But something different. I think you are in big troubles, aren't you?"_

" _Not your business. I need no one, especially not you."_

 _Bill kneaded his fingers and smiled. "This was later, now I'm civilized."_

 _He showed over his suit._

" _Listen, babe. What about a little deal?"_

 _Beans looked at him surprised._

" _Give me your land. Mayor John only wanted to have it for his own anyway. I could take it for me. I allow you stay there and you keep living on it…"_

 _He put a hand on her shoulder. "With me."_

" _NEVER!" She pushed him away. "Absolutely never!"_

 _Bill's face became like stone. For a moment, Beans feared that he could get violent. But then the Gila monster smiled._

" _Sweety, I only want to avoid that you get harm."_

 _He came closer. "Mayor John will take your land, with all force. Believe me. He could maybe hurt you."_

" _Don't touch me!" she cried. "I will never play your dirty game and Mayor's. Don't think I'm stupid. I have seen you through. You and John did common cause. That was the reason, why the Mayor wasn't dry-affected, was he? And you!"_

 _She gave him an ugly look. "You wasted the water in the desert, didn't you?"_

 _Bill narrowed his eyes annoyed._

" _Be careful what you are saying," he warned._

 _But Beans didn't want to stop. "And you also…"_

 _She swallowed. "You murdered Mister Merrimack."_

 _Bill grabbed her arm hard._

 _The female lizard cried out with pain. Bill looked into her eyes very warningly._

" _It was an accident," he said darkly, but he could see in her eyes, she didn't believe him. "He became too nosy."_

" _I will never sell my land. Especially not to a racketeer like you. Rango had right, you…"_

" _He was a liar!" Bill shouted. "He lied to all. He thought of nothing but himself, or did you really thought you had a meaning for him or the town? He only wanted to be a hero. Or why did he lie? Just to be something important."_

 _Beans lowered her face. Bill grinned. "Oh, don't be so sad. If we are ready, you could get what you want. Forget him, I see, he hurt you with his ugly stories. He used you. He abused you for his own benefit. But I like you."_

" _If I could choose," she said with pressed voice. "I would be more like his slave than to be together with you."_

 _Bill stepped back. "If that is your last word…"_

" _It is! There is no more to say!"_

 _Bill growled. "If you don't want me… it will be a pleasure for me to see you suffer for your mistake. And you did two mistakes. In the past and today, that's enough for me. Mayor John wants you to speak with you in his office tomorrow. There will no one be to save you. Unless you want to flee…"_

" _I will never run away like a coward!" she said with firmly voice._

 _Bill grinned evilly. "Like the lizard did?"_

 _Beans took a deep breath. "I will stay and I will withstand."_

 _Bill leaned forward. "You will be completely alone. Don't forget. Rattlesnake Jake is in town. I'm sure he will find a victim. You are too nice to end like that."_

 _He reached his hand to her. "Last chance for you."_

" _Get off!" she hissed with pressed voice._

 _Bill growled and pointed at the bank door. "If I go out through this door, you don't exist as far as I'm concerned."_

" _Better for me." She raised her nose._

 _Bill narrowed his eyes. "When Mayor John asked you the last time in his office to sell your land, I will not try to put in a word for you. * It will be with finality. Either you sell or…"_

" _Get out! Let me alone!"_

 _He turned around with snorting and walked to the exit. "As you wish. But believe me…"_

 _He looked back. "If you ever will survive this… I will take my chance with you some day. For sure."_

" _I would rather die."_

 _Bill grinned. "Death is free always. But if so,…" He looked away. "You will regret your decision. If you survive. One day… one day I will make you begging and you will beg. Begging for your stubborn. One day you will beg to me to give you a chance for something. But I will never listen to you. I will see you suffer. I will let you suffer."_

" _Leave!"_

 _Without a word, he left the bank._

* * *

Bill pulled out the cigar, pressed it between his fingers and threw it on the ground, where he grinded it butt under his heels hard.

He had to think about their argument in Jake's cave.

"Yesterday, it was your third mistake," he muttered.

 _I will let you suffer._

* * *

 *** I don't know whether is was one of the deleted scenes in the movie in the cinema version, but after Beans had left the mayor office, and also later Rango left, Bill appeares next to John and says that Rango could be a problem. Well, was Bill present when Beans was in the room and hid when Rango came in?**

* * *

 **It's possible that Beans is in the age of 21 years or similar. According the Rango Video Game, animal years seems to count like human years. Beans lost her father 15 years ago. Also possible that she inherited her father's land when she became full-aged. I don't know whether Bill lived in town for a long time. If not, sorry for that. ^^ I would write better theories if there would be more information about the characters. But there is nothing about Bill's or Beans's past, which I could find.**


	25. I think I have an idea

25\. I think I have an idea

"Taste it," Danny said. "They make the best c _hilli con carne_ in the whole area."

He put a spoon, filled with beans, rise and chilli inside his mouth.

He and Tonca sat in an old restaurant, few miles away from Castigo's hiding place. Smoke lay in the air and few animals played pool.

Tonca picked with his spoon thoughtfully at his eatable glop.

"What are you thinking about it?" he asked Danny.

"I think it tastes good."

"That's not what I meant. I meant the situation. How should we break in?"

Danny swallowed down his eating. "An escape will be difficult."

"As far as I can judge, yes. Any ideas?"

Danny thought a moment. "I heard about an auction. Maybe we should take advantage of it. It will happen tomorrow in the afternoon."

"But how?"

"We could creep in maybe. But the others…"

Tonca shook his head. "Too many watchmen."

They was silent.

"Maybe they have a weak point," Danny muttered. "What about their leader? Maybe we could do something with him to force the others to let their prisoners free."

Tonca swallowed hard. "Uh… yes, because of their leader… I forgot to say… I wouldn't mess with him."

"Why not? Something wrong?"

Tonca bent forward and whispered: "I have heard his name somewhere before and I can say… the two prisoners have a very bad luck."

Danny scratched his head. "Why? I never heard this name."

"It happened in Mexico," Tonca continued quickly. "It was…"

He bent more forward and whispered something into Danny's ear.

Danny's eyes became wide.

"Oh shit."

Tonca leaned back on his chair.

"Do you really think that's him?" Danny asked again and covered his face with his hand.

"I have heard about it, but I forgot his name. If so, that chameleon should not know it."

"I think we have to do," Tonca said. "I also wished it would be another criminal guy, but in this case…"

There was silence again.

"A mentally ill murderer," Danny muttered. "That's very bad."

"Indeed," Tonca admitted. "I think we need a good plan very fast."

"Yes, a very good plan."

"But what kind of plan?"

Danny smiled. "My mom told me often, don't look for the luck, it will come to you. You just have to wait, and it will come anytime."

"Anytime?"

Tonca looked around. "Where?"

"Maybe, it will take a while this time."

Suddenly a few animals entered the restaurant. It were three. One of them was a raccoon. The others a rat and a rodent.

"Don't drink too much. We have to continue our riding very soon."

They sat down on the bar chairs and ordered their drinks.

"Long riding way?" the bar keeper asked, who seemed to know them.

"It's not easy to collect the clients," the raccoon replied.

Danny and Tonca pricked their ears. Their table didn't lay far away, so that they could hear what they talked with each other.

"Hey, Math. We will make a lot of bucks with that snake."

"Keep quiet and drink out," Math said "I don't want to come late."

Tonca and Danny ducked their heads.

"They seem to be form Castigo's gang," Danny whispered.

"Should we attack them and steal their costumes?"

Danny tipped his forehead.

"Alright, bad idea, very bad idea."

Danny wrinkled his forehead and tipped his chin. "Mmmmh…. I think I have an idea. Come with me."

He grabbed Tonca's shirt and pulled him to the bar.

"But the chilli becomes cold," Tonca protested, but Danny didn't listen to him.

He walked to the chairs and sat down, very close few meters away from Math and his companions.

Danny didn't wait long. He cleaned his throat and winked over to the barkeeper.

"Hank!" he said with loud voice. "A round for free. My friend told me that he found a gold mine."

Tonca scratched his head. "Uh… Did I?"

"Of course you did, don't hide it. It's all under contract."

The barkeeper Hank came back.

"Congratulations, Danny," the barkeeper said. "And what are you going to do now?"

"Uh… maybe I will go on travel to Hawaii. We can buy what we want. Maybe I want to look for something like historical things of the West. Maybe also which is alive. I was always been fascinated of the Old West. Maybe I could buy a town or a memorial. Never mind. I can buy what I want now."

Math circled over his glass thoughtfully while he was watching the talking mini gecko.

"Well, maybe I will find a place where I can give out my money. We are millionaires now."

He put the money, which was his last money on the table and left.

"What's the sense of that swindle?" Tonca asked when they were gone through the door.

"Wait and see. Money hungry guys are like piranhas. If they smell blood, they will come for sure."

They walked over to the fence where roadrunners stood and stay there.

"What now?" Tonca asked curiously.

"Do as if we would talk about our business… How much? Fifty-fifty? Or course, don't we?"

"Well, I think yes."

"You are thinking yes? I'm your partner. I also found the mine. I have a right to earn the half of everything what you get."

They heard how someone opened the door of the restaurant. Danny tried not to interrupt their played talking and continue as if he didn't hear it.

"Let me make you a suggestion. You make the work and I will take care for the finances."

"Excuse me."

He turned around and the raccoon stood in front of them. "I listened to your…"

"Sorry, but our mine is not for selling."

"I don't want to take your mine away. I just want to sell you something."

Danny showed himself unimpressed. "And what should it be?"

"A very seldom living object. It's so seldom that you can never buy it twice somewhere. And… you could be famous with it."

Danny seemed to think about it. "Sounds interesting. Maybe we could talk on a silent place."

* * *

Rango listened attentively when he heard how Bill came back. Rango didn't say something. Bill lay down in his bed and after a while he heard him snoring.

The chameleon sighed. He looked to a little window. He wished that it became tomorrow. Hoping to find Beans. He fell into a nervous sleep, without knowing what happened the next few hours meanwhile.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	26. Don't try to escape

26\. Don't try to escape

Beans woke up from her dreamless sleep when she heard how someone opened the door.

She sat stiffly on the chair until she realised who entered. She sighed in relief when Greg came in. He stayed in the doorframe and watched her, as if he wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Finally, he went to her and controlled the bonds, which held Beans tight. He hesitated a second, then he went back to the door.

"MmmmPh, mmmh!" Beans cried.

Greg turned around and looked at her. "I just wanted to make sure that you don't make escape tries."

His hand wandered to the doorhandle but the lizard struggled and pulled on her bonds that the chair began to sway.

"MMMMpPPPPFFFMmm!"

Greg stopped in his movements and eyed the girl who was struggling and fighting like crazy.

He sighed. She was a warrior by nature but without a good future. It had been a mistake to allow her to talk with her before.

He let the door and came a little closer. "I said it before, I can't free you."

Beans shook her head wildly and looked down then back at him.

Greg narrowed his eyes. "So, you want to say something different?"

Beans nodded hastily.

Greg crossed his arms. "Bribe ain't."

Beans sighed and rolled her eyes a little.

"Something other different?"

Beans nodded again.

Greg thought a moment. What did she want to say?

A shame to end like this. Damn! He couldn't refuse her last will before her slaving.

He watched her. Then he went behind her. "Alright. I will take off the towel, but don't hope for more."

He opened the knock of the cloth. Beans spat it out and gasped for air.

"I must go to the toilet," she gasped. "Or is that also forbidden?"

Greg was silent for few seconds. "Is that all what you want?"

"Yes."

Greg narrowed his eyes.

"I can't risk that you run away."

"So, do you want that I do it here?" she asked defiantly.

The wolf sighed. Of course he didn't want to humiliate her. He looked around as if he would fear someone would watch them.

"But don't try to escape. If you do, I can give no guarantee to let you alive."

He pulled out his knife and cut through the bonds around Beans's feet and the rope around her torso, which held her on the chair. He helped her to stand up; her hands were still tied and guided her outside. Beans looked around. All was like yesterday.

Suddenly Greg stopped and held her arms tight.

Beans looked at him askingly.

"There is something what I have to do."

Beans sighed deeply when he was gagging her again.

They went over wooden sidewalk bridges. Beans moved her eyes in all directions. There were watchmen in every corner and watched them.

Suddenly Greg stopped with her in front of a door. He opened it and they entered a little room with a few door cabins. Not very comfortable, but the worst thing was the niff.

"It's not clean, I know," Greg apologized. "But better than nothing."

"Mmmph!" Beans muttered and moved her hands behind her back.

Greg knew what she wanted to say and scratched his head thoughtfully. He had to untie her. She could never go on toilet with tied hands, but he feared that she could make an escape try.

Then he had an idea. He cut through the rope around her hands and tied them together again in front of her body.

"No more freedom. Get it?"

Beans nodded silently. He guided her to a cabin. Shortly after she had closed the cabin door, Greg kneeled on his knees and watched through under the door.

With disgusted face, Beans stood in the toilet cabin. When she was on toilet, she looked around. There was a very little window at the end of the room, but few cabins away. And it was too small for her. Deep in thoughts, she pawed with her shoe on the floor. Suddenly she winced. Something blinked in the dirt. She bent down and picked it up carefully. The object was dirty. She wiped over it and realized it was a piece of a knife or something. She stared at it few seconds, then she closed her fingers around it.

 _Thanks god._

* * *

When she was ready, she came out. Greg still waited.

Suddenly he grabbed her hands.

Beans screamed muffling with fear.

The wolf cut through the ropes and turned her palms. Beans pressed her gagged lips together when he pressed his fingers on her wrists. But beside dirt there was nothing in her hands.

"Mmpf?" Beans looked at his mistrusted eyes. Beans became more afraid, that he could find the piece of knife, which she had hidden under her sleeve.

Greg narrowed his eyes again. Then he held her hands with his right hand together with the left hand he hold a new rope and tied her hands together on her back again.

"No water for hand washing", he muttered.

With a wave of relief, they left the toilet room and Greg brought her back to her prison cell.

There he sat her back on the chair. After he had tied her tight, he left the room without a word.

Beans listened into the silence. She waited more than 15 minutes. Then she dared to pull the piece of knife out of her sleeve.

"MMMpf!" she cried when a sharp point of the broken knife cut one of her fingertips. Her hands trembled terribly when she almost had lost the instrument.

She sighed deeply and moved the knife in her hand on her hand ropes.

It was a hard work to move the knife piece. One wrong movement and she could cut herself or lost it. After what seemed like an entirety, the rope became not looser. She panted with exhaustion, but she moved it more vigorous back and forth so that her fingers began to hurt. Suddenly there was a jolt. She moved her hands.

She was free.

* * *

 **Alright, to be continued...**


	27. We have to escape

27\. We have to escape

With trembling hands, Beans removed the gag. She gasped for air with relief, and threw the damn towel far away. Shortly afterwards, she cut through the other ropes, which had robbed her freedom so long. She rubbed her wrists and ankles. She couldn't still believe that she made it. But then her face became serious again. She wasn't in safety yet. She held her breath. Did someone listen at the door? After few minutes, she stood up slowly and walked to the door. She listened intensely and tried to see something through the keyhole, but she couldn't see anything. Carefully, she opened the door. To her surprise, it hadn't closed. Did Greg forget it? With a quiet squeak, she opened it and peeked outside. The corridor bridge was empty.

Beans didn't trust that peace. She put her head more forward and looked up to the other bridges in the building where she had seen a watchman before, but there wasn't anyone.

The lizard shook her head. Was that a trap? Did Greg discover the sharp instrument? Did he wait for her that she left the room?

Beans couldn't hold it any longer. In front of her the empty free way, inside her the fear.

But what if that was a chance to come out of here…

She opened the door wider and took one step out. She looked around nervously. But nobody appeared. Was that really her chance?

She took a deep breath and went faster over the bridge to the next stairs, which you could use instead of the elevators. She moved her eyes in all directions, but she couldn't see a watchman. Was that a dream? Would she wake up every moment? Or had that been all a nightmare? She never left the town, she never left Rango, she was never kidnapped.

The desert iguana pinched in her hand. It hurt. That couldn't be a dream.

Walking on tiptoes, she hastened over the bridge, also avoiding every noise. When she arrived the ladder, she peered down. She ducked her head, when she saw Dig sleeping on a chair in front of Jake's prison cell. But if Dig slept and no watchman saw her, it would be an easy thing for her to reach the exit.

Slowly, very slowly, she climbed down the wooden ladder. She sighed in relief, when her feet touched on firm ground. One step was made. Next followed.

Beans didn't dare to breathe when she sneaked past Dig in big distance. She moved in the shadows, always keeping her eyes on the sleeping old badger.

When she managed over the half way, Beans hesitated. Her glance glued on the door of the prison.

Jake will not have a good way. Who knows what these bastards will do with him. But didn't he deserve it? Beans stopped in her movements. Her hand pressed on the wall.

Rango wouldn't like it. It wasn't a fair option. Also not after his efforts to save her.

Her eyes wandered back to Dig. How could she incapacitate him?

No shooting weapon that would make too much noise. It was a too high risk.

She lifted her head. In a corner, near of the ladder, there lay some tools in boxes. Maybe she could use something. She walked back quietly and found beside the boxes a shovel. She took it in both hands and swung for practice. She had to be very angry to stroke a good hit. Dig wasn't allowed to get a chance to fight back.

Armed with a shovel, she went behind Dig. With angry face she looked down at him. She was still in rage that he wanted to touch her. She took a big swing and hit with all her force.

Dig jumped up but the second blow hit his face and his eyes went black. With a yelp, he sank to the ground. Beans stared at the body. Her heart beat faster than before.

She put the shovel aside and searched the pockets. With relief, she found the keys. Quickly she ran to the door and unblocked it.

Carefully she opened the big door. It was silence inside and dark. No lights. But no one else seemed to be there. She opened the door as far as she needed the dim light to see something.

In the cage, Jake still lay on the ground and didn't move. With big steps, Beans came closer and opened the cage door. She watched Jake with watchful eyes. She wasn't sure whether he would attack her. But Jake did nothing. When she reached his face, his eyes had still closed, but he still breathed.

"Jake?" she whispered. "Jake?"

She bent down and stroke his cheek.

"Jake!" she said louder and patted his cheek vigorously.

After several soft daps, Jake opened the eyes a little bit. He was still addled, but he realized her. But then he closed his eyes again.

"No Jake! Wake up! We have to escape!"

Jake's face muscles trembled as if he tried to fight against his tiredness. He blinked several times.

"Come on!" Beans ordered. "We have to get out of here."

She stopped when Jake began to become weak again.

"Jake! Look at me! It's maybe our last chance! Control yourself!"

She gave him more than three slaps in the face, which made Jake angrier. With a deep breath he rattled with his rattle.

"Mmpf mpompt…"

"Don't talk!" Beans ordered. "Just keep awake."

With these words, she left him and began to open the chains, which held the neck and the tail of the rattlesnake. After that, she cut through the ropes, which were pulled through the snake's belt with a knife, which she also had "stolen" from Dig.

When the shackles had loosened Jake's life began to burn again. Restless he held his head still while Beans removed the tapes and towels from his mouth.

Moaning Jake shook his head. "Wher-e is – tha'…"

"We have no time!" Beans interrupted. "Let's move out! Out of here!"

Beans ran first, while Jake first had to collect his mind again. His head was still a little empty like after a hundred years long sleep. Tottering he moved out of the cage to the door.

When Beans had left the prison, she froze. The badger was gone. But where…?

Her heart stopped. Few meters away, Dig stood with bent posture on the wall and rubbed his head cursing.

"He-Y!" he yelled when he saw Beans. "Stay ya…"

He reached for his revolver but then the rattlesnake appeared suddenly. Like thrown in cold water, Jake hissed at the badger.

Dig paled like a corpse and stumbled running away. Jake pointed his canon but instead "BANG" there was just empty "CLICK"s.

"Forget it!" Beans shouted. "To the exit!"

"I – first- kill – 'im…"

"Jake! Do you wanna get captured again?"

A light flashed in Jake's eyes, but he turned around to her and looked in all directions. He flicked his tongue, tried to concentrate.

Where the hell was the damn exit?

"This way!" Beans pointed in a specific direction and Jake didn't hesitated and rushed forward. Together they reached a big gate. They didn't want to wait long. Beans listened but there was no sign that someone followed them. Jake smelled the air but he couldn't feel a presence outside at the door.

"Seem' be unwatched."

He moved his jaws with disgust. He felt like an idiot with his cloudy voice.

Beans looked at him. "Let's risk."

With effort, she opened the gate, but for their surprise, nobody stood there. The lizard and the snake looked around irritated. The dawn began, haze lay in the air. Around them rocks and a way guided down a hill.

Jake inhaled the fresh air and cleaned his head. Both exchanged glances. But there was no other way. Carefully they left the building, always ready for an attack, but everything kept quiet. After several meters, they dared to sigh in relief.

"Hey!"

Beans wanted to turn around but Jake grabbed her, threw her on his neck, and dashed away.

"Stop-pe…!" Dig yelled.

He aimed and…

"Are you crazy?!" Greg shouted and pushed him aside. The shoot landed in emptiness.

* * *

Jake speeded up, when he was hearing the shot. Beans clung firmly on his neck. Wind blew in her hair and face.

 _It's a miracle, it's a miracle,_ she thought. _We are free._

* * *

"What's going on?!"

With dark face Castigo looked at Dig and Greg, who still stood in the gate.

"Gon-e," Dig simply answered.

"Gone, what?"

The badger pointed outside. "Go and away. Snak' and girly."

"Are you kidding me?" Castigo asked loudly.

* * *

Growling Castigo bent down and picked up something from the ground next to the chair where Beans had been tied on. Greg and Dig stood behind him. Dig rubbed his nose nervously. Greg moved no muscle in his face.

Castigo eyed the sharp thing in his hand, with that Beans had cut through her shackles.

He pressed it between his fingers.

"That biatch!"

He turned around. Dig ducked his head.

"Where were the watchmen?!" the fox shouted.

Greg closed his eyes a moment. "I collected them for a conference for tomorrow."

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?!" Castigo yelled.

Dig fell back but before the fox wanted to make use of his gun, he took a deep breath.

"Greg! You had the responsibility! Bring them back, or I have the responsibility to punish the person responsible."

Greg narrowed his eyes, but he nodded. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Beans looked worried to the sky. The sun would come very soon.

She had no idea where they were. Around them stones, rocks and between a way, which she didn't know. Jake slowed his pace and came to a halt with panting. He was still addled with the narcotic. Beans climbed down and patted his skin.

"Come on! No long and we will find a place to hide."

Jake looked at her with weak eyes, but his will was strong enough to resist the sleepiness in his veins. Beans touched his cheek. Then she turned around and walked forward. Jake followed her in fast footsteps pace, just to become more awake again.

"When did he gave you the narcotic?" Beans asked.

"Yesterday."

"Why not now?"

"Maybe he wanted to do."

They went around a curve and froze. The way made two directions and ahead a cliff. Beans peeked over it where few meters it went down. It wasn't very high but not a good alternative to make a shortcut. She looked at the left and at the right way.

"Where should be go now? Left or right?"

"Do I have tomatoes on my eyes, or what?"

Both winced with shock, when they were hearing the voice, which they had heard yesterday.

Their eyes wandered right where riders stood.

"Don't move!" Math warned and released the safety catch with strong nervous fingers. "Or I shoot you! You will be nice and go back."

Jake narrowed his eyes. "I will never go back!"

He hissed and was ready to jump.

Beans eye's grew wide. "Jake! NO!"

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	28. You're fired

28\. You're fired

A shot made Beans's cry louder, followed with another shrill shouting. Math let fall his gun and held his shoulder.

Beans stared at Jake, but he had not used his empty gun.

Suddenly a movement came from a rock. Greg jumped down and landed next to Beans, his gun still in his hand.

"You are not allowed to touch them!" he shouted at Math. "Think about the deal!"

Ethan and Karl, who sat on their roadrunners behind Math were unsure whether they should use their guns. Ethan moved his hand, but Greg gave him a warning glance.

"Let it be, Ethan!" he warned. "Stay there!"

Jake froze when the gun moved in his direction. The big rattlesnake growled threateningly. His eyes filled with hate he looked at the armed wolf. He winced when he felt how Beans came closer to him and held his belt.

Greg looked back at Math and the others. "Go back to Castigo and bring him here!"

Math growled and picked up his revolver. He gave Greg an ugly glance and climbed back on his roadrunner.

"Ethan, Karl you stay…."

"I manage it alone," Greg interrupted. "Castigo was waiting for you the whole night and he is in a bad mood. Don't make him mad as he already is."

Math pressed his hands to fists. "I hope after that day, I never have to see you again," he spat. Then their rode up the hill.

As soon as they disappeared, Greg lowered his gun.

Suddenly Jake jumped at him to hit his teeth into the wolf's body. But Greg jumped aside. When Jake wanted to start a new attack, he had to stop when the gun was aiming on him again.

Beans stood up for Jake and held her hands in the air. "No! Please, let us go!"

Jake hissed. "Don't beg for anything! I will bring him to hell personally alone!"

"No, Jake!" Beans screamed and looked at his face. "You can't!"

"Calm down!" Greg spoke. "If you want to come out of here, you have to come with me."

Jake was confused for a moment. Beans stared at Greg until Jake interrupted. "Are you kidding me?!"

Beans raised her hands higher. "Jake!" She swallowed with trembling hands.

"Why this?" she asked.

Greg narrowed his eyes. "I don't want to work for that sick bastard anymore."

"As if!" Jake muttered sarcastically. "A likely story!"

Beans looked into Greg's eyes. Could she trust his words?

"I collected the guards so that could you flee," the wolf continued.

Jake rattled his rattle. Greg pressed his finger on the trigger. "You have no much time anymore. Either now or never."

Jake spat. "We don't need your damn help!"

"Jake, please!" Beans pleaded.

"Shut your trap!" Jake shouted.

"You will never come out here if you don't do what I say!" Greg added for consideration.

Jake smiled evilly. "You don't know me. I never surrendered, neither yesterday nor today."

"Jake!" Beans touched his belly. "Don't do it! Please, look at me!"

"Could you never shut your mouth?!" Jake shouted.

"Jake! Look at me!"

Jake looked down at her slowly. Beans winced when the fire in his eyes seemed to burn very brightly. But she held his eyes.

"Please, Jake!" She looked at him with her pleading brown eyes, looking for a good way.

Jake shook his head. "I need revenge. I have to kill them all! My image is my only face. I can't surrender."

Beans forced a smile and petted over the snakeskin. "You can do it later. First, we have to get away."

Jake's eyes wandered to Greg, who had put down his gun but he held it still in his hand.

"Just this one time," he heard Beans's voice. "Just this once."

Jake closed his eyes. Contracted his mind on Beans's touch against his will.

"Alright," he hissed with pressed voice.

Greg put his revolver into his holster. "Come, this way."

He ran down the left way, the opposite of where Math and the others had come from.

"Why this way?" Jake asked mistrustfully.

"Jake, let's go," Beans cut him short and followed Greg.

Jake hissed. "What a damn day."

They walked in high pace on the way along the high cliff. Beans's legs trembled a little but she went on. The sky became brighter. She looked over the rocks in the distance, where Rango could be somewhere.

She screamed hoarsely when she crashed against Greg's body. The wolf stood on the way and didn't move. In this moment, Jake bent around the corner and froze. All three looked ahead.

Their glance on a barrel ready to fire.

"Nice morning run." Castigo smiled mockingly. "Very nice."

His glance glued on Greg in first place. "Did you really think I'm stupid. I never liked you anyway. But you was a good help for my plans."

Suddenly, Jake turned around to run back but some figures on the way avoid his escape with their guns.

He twirled around and held his head over Greg's head. "Keep away, or I kill him!"

Beans looked at him with shock. Was that threat useful?

Castigo winged his gun. "So, do you? Let me make your work easier."

BANG!

Beans screamed and pressed her hands on her mouth. Greg bent his body with pain and held his chest. The fox smiled coldly. He came closer.

Greg stood still there with shaking body on his feet.

Both looked daggers at each other.

Castigo smiled. "I dislike traitors."

Suddenly he thrusted him closer to the cliffs. Seconds they stayed until the fox lifted one foot. "You're fired."

Castigo kicked him with his shoe and pushed him over the edge of the cliff. It passed few seconds until the silence was interrupted with a dump crash.

"Not easy to recycle rubbish."

His glance wandered back to Jake and Beans. The rattlesnake was in rage while Beans tried to find protection in his near.

Cartigo laughed and waved his gun around. "Don't try to jump or do you think I'm so stupid and I didn't positioned any men in the area around? There is no escape for you."

Jake pressed his lips together. He just whispered one sentence with dark voice: "I swear, I will kill you in hell."

"Nice last sentence," Castigo said unimpressed. "I will write it on your grave."

He smiled. Jake covered his eyes with his hat just to don't seen that awful ugly visage.

Castigo left the avoiding glance of Jake and paid back his attention to Beans, who stood like frozen next to Jake. She clung her fingers deeper in Jake's leather belt.

He came closer. He pushed forward his gun and lifted up her chin. Beans tried to show no fear but she couldn't resist to swallow. She held his gaze. Castigo chuckled mockingly.

"I see, I let you alone too long."

Beans gasped for air when he grabbed her left shoulder. She felt his claws. He pulled her up closer to him.

"We wasted too much time. Maybe it's time to show your new home."

He rubbed his fingers on her cloth. Beans's eyes grew wide.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	29. Good news and bad news

29\. Good news and bad news

 _Beans!_

Rango shivered when he was waking up. The first sunrays appeared over the hills. For a moment, he didn't know where he was, but then he remembered. He moaned. He closed his eyes and rolled himself on his back.

Why could it not be all just a nightmare? Just a damn nightmare? It never happened. In real, he was laying in his jail office in his bed, Beans was sleeping on her ranch, Furgus was opening his store and Gordy would sleep somewhere in a corner…

He winced when something slithered over his hand. He wrinkled his nose. It was smooth and…

Someone muttered. "What the…"

"Ahhhh!"

Rango jumped up like lightning. Stump stood in his bed, his arms pressed on his body.

"Invasion!"

Rango looked in all directions. On his bed, on the other beds lay little snakes.

Chorizo and Kinski were still half asleep and looked with tired eyes around.

Bill jumped out of his bed and shook off a snake from his hat.

"Get off! Get off!"

The little snakes winced and slithered away down the stairs.

"Ouch!"

Bill shook his hand wildly. Rango's eyes became wide when he was seeing the little red orange corn snake sticking on Bill's fingers.

"You damn thing!" Bill cursed and grabbed the snake body.

"COULD YOU BE QUIET!?" an angry female voice shouted downstairs from the first floor. "I want to sleep! Or do I have to throw you outside?"

The little snake left Bill and slid down the stairs.

"Come back!" Bill screamed and took his hat. He ran to the stairs and climbed down.

"What's all that noise?!" Miss Conny growled.

Bill stopped and growled back.

"You are the last one which I want to see."

The big corn snake mother hissed warningly. "Watch your tongue, bastard!"

"Something happen?"

Someone opened the door of the old trail shed and Cassy stood in the door frame.

"I heard screams."

"Ask your legless army!" the Gila monster said annoyed.

Cassy scratched her chin, then she smiled. "Oh, don't panic. The kids like to play in the beds. They take a morning sun bath now."

"That's okay," Rango said apologized and climbed down the stairs, too.

"Keep your mouth!" Bill hissed at him.

Cassy crossed her arms. "You two reptiles should do the same and warm up."

"I take my sunbath whenever I want it," Bill snorted and lifted his nose.

He passed her and walked outside.

Rango was still a little drowsy, but then he became wide awake suddenly.

"Did they come back?" he asked.

Cassy shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, not yet."

Rango let sank his hand disappointed. "Alright."

He left the building. When he saw Bill standing there, he went to him.

"Bill, you were right."

Bill turned around and looked at the chameleon with surprise. "Right, about what?"

"You… uh… you really know her better than me, but…"

He gave Bill a pleading look. "Please give me the chance to find her. I already lost her."

Bill looked at him. Then he tipped his forehead. "Did you smoke something wrong?"

Rango opened his mouth speechless. "I… mmh… forget it!"

With disgust, he waved his hands and went away. He walked over the empty stony, sandy area, circled restless few rounds, massaged his temple and looked to the entrance of the estate.

Last night he had dreamed badly. Had that a meaning? He put his fingertips together and moved them nervously. She was there, somewhere. Damn! Why didn't the geckos come back? What happened? Was is good or bad? With trembling fingers he reached into his jacket pocket and took out a paper. He unfolded it and Beans's writing became visible on the white background.

" _Don't forget me. Wait for me."_

His fingertips pressed the paper. She waited for him. That somebody saves her and he stood here and did nothing but…

He put the paper back and rubbed his forehead.

"You have to be strong, please, be strong."

He whipped over a flat stone, and sat down cross-legged.

He had to calm down. He had to be silent inside. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes. He had to calm down, calm down…

Stump, Kinski and Chorizo, who had recovered from the snake invasion, watched him from the distance.

"What is he doing?" Chorizo asked.

Stump stretched his head. "Go a number 2?"

"Dummy!" Kinski said. "That's yoga."

"Who is yoga?"

Kinski shook his head disapprovingly. He closed his eyes and formed his fingers.

"Meditation," he answered slowly.

"Uh, Bill," Chorizo asked when Bill was walking next to them. "What are you going to do next?"

"What do you mean?" Bill asked still annoyed.

"Well, just that we know, what our task will be."

"Do you still have no plan?" Kinski asked sarcastically.

"I will not be spoken to like that!" Bill hissed and pointed at him warningly.

"Why do you behave like this," Kinski asked without interrupting. "Better we go back to town and let others make what they want with her."

Bill pressed his hands together. "Nobody touches her beside me! Nobody is allowed to own her. She is just mine! And if I can't get her, nobody else should get her. Get it?! By the way, she has to suffer for her mistake."

Kinski tipped his forehead, when Bill didn't look at them. Instead he aimed his eyes in far distance.

"Bill? Am I wrong, or becomes the situation more personally for you?"

Bill narrowed his eyes. He crossed his arms and avoid the others glances.

"She never was together with someone else," the Gila monster muttered with dark voice. "Before that green damn lizard came in town. If Mayor John hadn't guaranteed me that he will disappear soon, I would have shot him easily."

His men exchanged glances. "Are you sure? She also hated you before the sheriff came in town."

"DAMN! I know!"

"Uh, by the way, when do you want to tell him about her and Jake?" Stump remembered.

Bill turned around. "I will wait the right moment."

"For what?"

Bill's answer was quiet and muttered. "For my revenge."

"Does she mean so much for you, despite she hates you?" Kinski wanted to know sceptically.

Bill narrowed his eyes. "She has no meaning for me anymore."

"Anymore? Your behaviour spoke another language," Kinski said dryly and thought about Bill's fit of rage after Beans and Jake had kissed.

"She will feel nothing after that."

Stump scratched his head. "Is there something which we have to know?"

"Do you want to kill her?" Chorizo asked unsurely.

Bill shrugged his shoulders and looked thoughtfully to the sky. "Better dead than this."

"You really want it?!" Kinski and Stump asked like with one mouth.

"I don't know," Bill cut their question and started to walk away.

"And what about the green lizard?" Chorizo continued. "Do you want to kill him, too?"

"Really?" Stump added.

With growl, Bill stopped and turned around. "Who is the leader here, who?!"

"You," the three answered defeated.

"See," Bill said a little more satisfied. "It's not your business. I do what I think to do. Get it?"

"Yes, Sir," Kinski muttered with pressed voice.

"Can I ask one last question at least?" Stump asked.

Bill sighed annoyed but he nodded. "What do you want to know?"

"For what mistake exactly should she become punished? For her kiss with the snake, for that she didn't want you, or are you still angry about her that she made your skin pink years ago?"

Bill hissed. "I said it before, I never want to speak about that damn day again!"

Kinski gave Stump a clap on his head. "See, that's what I said yesterday," he whispered annoyed.

Bill narrowed his eyes. "What did you talk about yesterday?"

"Nothing!" Kinski said loudly and pressed his foot on Stumps foot. "Absolutely nothing. Right?"

Stump nodded. "Yes, indeed. We just counted sheep."

Kinski grinned and pulled him away. Bill looked after them with dark face. He growled.

"Good morning Bill."

Bill twisted around and raised his hands.

"So full with fear?" Tonca asked with surprise.

"No," Bill hissed. "Just a reflex. Where did you been so long?"

Tonca whipped over his forehead. "That was a night. I can't begin to tell you how it was. Such a…"

He stopped and Danny lifted his head when he saw Rango running in their direction. Kinski, Stump and Chorizo had informed him when they had seen the two geckos next to Bill.

Rango was jumping up in a high speed and grabbed Tonca's shirt.

"Where is Beans? Where is Beans? Is she alright?! Tell me!"

"S-sir-rr could yo-u s-sto-op…"

Rango froze and left the little gecko immediately.

"Alright Mister Rango," Danny began. "I think you should sit down."

"I'm fine… wait… Is something wrong with her?!"

"Mister Rango!" Tonca yelled when Rango began to shake him again.

"She is still okay, I think."

"You think?"

"We think you have to know it, to understand, that the situation can be dangerous."

Rango swallowed. "What do you mean?"

"Morning guys," Cassy greeted. "Was you successful?"

"You can say that again."

Tonca rubbed his hands. "Well, we have good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?"

"Good news would be great at the moment," Rango said hopefully.

Tonca and Danny exchanged glances.

"Well," Tonca started again. "We know where your missed persons are and we know the name of the one who you search."

"Really?" Rango bent forward excited. "Who? How is his name?"

"His name is Castigo."

Bill scratched his head. "Never heard."

"Oh my gosh!" Cassy said with hoarsely voice. "His name rings a bell."

The group looked at each other.

"Is he a relative of you?" Kinski asked.

Cassy waved her hands wildly. "Good heavens, no, fortunately not."

"What's wrong with him?" Rango asked worried.

Tonca lifted his hands to calm him down. "Oh boy, if he really is the one, it would be the best for your girlfriend to be dead."

"Dead?!" Rango couldn't belief what he was hearing. "Are you kidding me?"

Tonca shook his head. "I would never kid with something like that."

"Let me explain you," Danny took the word. "I have also contact with my family in Mexico. They read it in newspaper. There was a person named Castigo, and…"

"Why do you stop?" Rango asked nervously.

Danny looked at Tonca. "Should we really…"

"Speak!" Rango pressed his fists.

Tonca gave Danny a handshake on his shoulder. "Well, Castigo came from Mexico and he was the one who abused a girl and killed a whole family. With a knife."

There was silence.

The silver fox Cassy covered her forehead. "That's what I had feared."

"With a slaughter knife," Danny added.

Tonca gave him a side kick. "That's wasn't necessary," he hissed when he saw how Rango became pale.

Tonca cleaned his throat. "He came into a lunatic asylum, but he broke out and since that he had vanished."

"When did that happen?" Kinski asked curiously.

Tonca thought a moment. "Over one year, maybe."

"Oh good lord!" Rango shouted. "We have to take her out!"

He ran, but the geckos called him back. "Mister Rango. That's would be too dangerous…"

"I will not allow that he harms her!"

"We didn't say that we wouldn't do anything."

"What do you mean?" Bill asked mistrustfully.

"Well, I think we have a little, little idea."

* * *

Reluctantly, Rango and the others listened to the two geckos what happened to them last night.

"Do you really think, that it will work?" Cassy asked unsurely.

"It's totally simple, very easy," Danny said. "As I said, we met one of Castigo's gang in the restaurant and he had interest when he heard about our earned money…"

"Money which you don't have," Cassy said and moved her forefinger warningly.

"The end justifies the means," Tonca added. "Never mind. As I said…"

"I had never thought that Jake would end like that," Bill muttered without pity. "Why I never had that idea?"

"Bill!" Rango stood up angrily. "How can you talk like that?"

"Why not?" Bill crossed his arms. "Aren't you glad about that? After all, he had pinched your girlfriend."

Rango pressed his lips together. "I have to admit, I'm still annoyed about him, but I will never allow that he will be sold like a thing."

"Alright," Tonca said to direct the conversation back to the main theme. "The guy made an offer. That we could come to the auction and offer. That's a perfect way to come into the hide place without big troubles. And you can come with us."

"Good plan," Rango said and jumped up impatiently. "Let's ride!"

"But we have to speak the details…"

"We can do on our way, we have to hurry up! In worst case it will be too late."

Rango didn't listen to the next words and ran to the place where their roadrunners were.

"I could give you also a company," Cassy threw in the air.

"No, no, no. No women!" Bill protested.

"Why not?" she asked annoyed. "The more the merrier. I know the area inside out."

"Let she come with us," Tonca said calmly. "We have nothing to lose."

Bill growled. "Who asked you for your opin…"

"I'm ready!" Rango sat on his roadrunner and looked at the others wildly. "Hurry, hurry."

Bill hissed. "Yes, yes, dry up! But no…"

He looked around, but Cassy was gone. Just moments later, she rode with her runner in their direction. "I'm also ready."

Bill covered his eyes. "Didn't I say, who has the word?"

"Bill, are you ready?" Kinski asked who also had saddled their chickens.

"Oh, I give up," Bill muttered defeated and walked to his roadrunner.

"Nice that we are agreed," Tonca said and walked away.

Cassy looked down to Chili, who stood next to the group and had watched them the whole time.

"Chili? Miss Conny take command over this house."

The little corn snake narrowed her eyes. "If needs must."

"I will be back soon. Wait for me."

Rango froze a second.

 _Wait for me._

"Alright, let's go," Tonca and Danny ordered and goaded on their runners.

Rango didn't wait and followed them.

"Bill?"

Bill turned around to Stump.

"Shouldn't we rethink about it?"

Bill grabbed his collar. "We stay the course! Let me do my thing. The rest doesn't concern you!"

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	30. Welcome in your new home

**This is a chapter for just this once. I tried to keep within limit. If you think it is mature content, let me know.**

* * *

30\. Welcome in your new home

"Welcome in your new home, hussy."

With these words, Castigo pushed Beans with a foot kick inside the living room of his private quarter. Beans stumbled ahead uncontrolled and crashed on the floor. She had tied and gagged again. Just her feet were free to walk. Quickly she lifted up her upper body and kneeled on the wooden floor panting and trembling.

Jake was caught again, too and he wasn't happy about it. But despite all, Beans would rather do a swap with him immediately than to be here. She had struggled and screamed like crazy when Castigo had bounded her. Jake had hissed but he was unable to do anything. He was forced to watch it only.

The lizard girl tried to keep brave, but when Castigo was pushing her to his quarter, fear rose inside her. Was this creature going to go too far? Greg's word echoed through her mind. Will she be his next victim?

The fox went in the room also and looked down at her mockingly. "If we have sold him, we will have some fun with each other."

He crossed his arms on his back and grinned. Beans looked up at him with fear. She bent her legs closer to her body. She whimpered quietly when Castigo came closer and put his hand on her shoulder.

"But maybe we could pass the time with each other until the buyers come."

He pressed his fingers into her shoulder. Beans wanted to stand up, but he held her down.

"What's your problem, little biatch?" he said amused and put the other hand on her other shoulder. "You seem to be very shy, are you?"

He moved her upper body closer to him.

Suddenly she ducked and backed away. As fast as she could, she stood on her feet again, searching for a safe place in this room. The door was still open, but Castigo was faster and blocked the exit way. "Where do you want to go? Don't you want to make yourself comfortable?"

Beans ducked her head and shook her head wildly. "Mmmopf!"

Castigo laughed. "I see, you need some help, don't you?"

She walked away when he approached her. With fast breathing, Beans moved behind the sofa. Castigo liked the catch game and made few steps faster forward; Beans ran few steps more away. The fox changed the direction, Beans did the same.

"You wanna play," he chuckled. "Let's don't waste time and let's play right."

He made a jump, Beans screamed. Like a reflex, she raised her foot and kicked him away with a hard kick.

Castigo yelled deeply and held his belly. He growled and looked at her annoyed. But then he grinned. He made a new try. Beans wanted to jump aside, but this time he was more watchful and managed to grab her arm.

"Oh, you want it harder?" he cried. "Here you are!"

The hard slap in her face let her fell to the ground. She gasped for air which what was not easy with gagged mouth.

"I see, it's time for teach you a lesson."

He opened another door. Then he grabbed her on her shoulders and pushed her inside. Beans refused and wanted to run out. But then he grabbed her again and with a swung, he threw her forward and she landed on something soft ground.

Her eyes became big when she realized on what he had thrown her.

On his bed.

She cried out and managed to jump out of the bed. But her effort of escaping was useless.

The fox grabbed her brutally on her arms and pressed her against a wall.

"You will stay here!"

 _NO!_

Beans struggled and fought against him like crazy, took all her forces together to come free again. She tried to kick him again with her feet, despite the danger that he could thrash her, but the fear, what he was going to do with her, was much bigger.

He dug his nails in her arms and yanked her back.

"Enough with that kid stuff."

Beans braced her feet on the ground when he tugged her back to the bed.

"Don't be such a shrew. You will like that."

"MMMMmmmpfff!"

But the fox was stronger than her. At one go, he pressed her on her back on the mattress. After that, he laid his whole weight on her.

Beans shouted with shock while he began to fix her. His hands on her shoulders, his pelvis on hers.

"You are still a wild one," he spat amused. "But be sure, I will tame you very soon. Maybe right here… right now."

When he was sure, that she couldn't escape so easily, he lifted up his upper body slowly.

With his hands he held her shoulders and kept her down.

The poor lizard writhed, wriggled and struggled. But the fox held her merciless and added his pressure on her thinner body. He chuckled nastily and wrapped his hand around her neck. She screamed of pain when he began to squeeze her throat.

"If you don't stop your bad behaviour, then I have to hurt you really badly. Do you really wanna see your blood on the bedlinen?"

Beans froze when he really took out his knife. He rotated it in his fingers and held it very close beside her face. Then he pressed it on her cheek. Beans winced when she was feeling the cold metal on her skin.

"Will you be a good girl now?"

She managed to nod a little despite the sharp knife on her cheek. He loosed his grip around her neck.

"Good girl."

He put the knife on a little table and bent more down.

The lizard girl couldn't hold it back any longer and sobbed. She pressed her eyes together, it wasn't long, and tears ran down. He wished her tears away from her cheeks and rubbed it between his fingertips.

"It will not hurt if you keep quiet and do what I want," he said with slowly deep voice, still accompanied by smack of warning and threat.

He bent more down and licked over her neck. The lizard took a harsh breath. She wanted a gun. Never before in her life she had had the wish to kill like now. That guy was odious like dump. It was so revolting.

She pressed her eyes together when she felt how her torturer moved his hand more down her body. Her body tensed. A muffled shriek of panic and fear escaped her gagged mouth, which didn't found mercy.

 _This can't happen, this can't happen!_

"Uh… sorry, excuse me."

The fox interrupted his dirt work and whirled around.

The rat Ethan had appeared in the doorframe and looked at them with open mouth. "Are you busy? Am I disturbing you?"

"What is it?" Castigo asked loudly with hissing anger. Under him still the sobbing, trembling lizard.

Ethan scratched his head. "Uh… I just wanted to inform you, our first client arrived. I thought you wanted to know…"

"Disappear! I will come in one minute!"

Ethan ducked his head and nodded. "Alright, Sir."

He absented himself.

With growling, the fox turned around. "Damn," he hissed. "Why must he be so early?"

With dark eyes, he looked down at the heavy breathing girl. A sardonic grin played his mouth. "That was just to warm up."

With a swung, he jumped down, pulled her out of the bed ruthlessly, and dragged her to the bedpost.

"Be seated," he ordered sarcastically and pressed her ruggedly against the wood. With one hand, he hold her upper body, with the other hand he pulled out a rope. Beans screamed when Castigo pulled the rope very tight around her wrists that it hurt.

He laughed nastily, and pulled the fetter a bit tighter.

"MMMPF!"

With pressed eyes, she sat with straight sitting position without daring to move more. He loosed the rope a little again and fixed it.

"Don't run away, you will get your fun very soon."

He petted her right cheek. Her eyes were wide open, filled with a mixture of hate, disgust, fear and rage. He chuckled. "I see, you wanna kill me, don't you? Sorry my tootsie."

He bent forward and licked over her forehead. Beans averted her head with disgust. He held her head and whispered in her ear: "Be a nice girl and submit yourself."

Suddenly he grabbed her neck.

"Otherwise - you are _dead_."

He left her and went to the door. Before he closed the door, he turned around and gave her a derisively look. "I'm sure, you will feel good in your new home. Enjoy it."

With these words, he slammed the door and let her alone in her misery.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	31. Dead

**Here the next chapter. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

31\. Dead

Jake squirmed his long body in protest. He lay in the middle of the building shed on the floor not far away from the main entrance. He had gagged and bounded again, captured in the cage, which Castigo had pulled out of the prison room to give a good look on the snake.

When the rattlesnake saw Castigo come back the stairs, he hissed loudly.

The fox gave him a disdainfully look and leaned himself against the bars and looked down at him. "Hot girl which you had."

Jake's body tensed. Was that creature kidding or did he really her…

"I think you will be not stupid and keep quiet," Castigo continued calmly. "Or I will make boots of you."

He left the upset rattlesnake and went to a bobcat. The lynx was fat and wore expensive clothes like a grey suit, a yellow blue lustrous shirt under it, grey trousers, grey hat and something like a golden pocket watch in his breast pocket.

"Mister Goldman!" Castigo greeted exaggeratedly and opened his hands welcomingly. "Nice to see you here in my modest little cottage shop."

Mister Goldman didn't give him his hand. Instead, he let them rest in his pockets.

"I'm still upset that I had to come here extra."

"I'm also afraid about that, but it's a way, which was worth it."

He guided him to the bounded captured rattlesnake, which glared at them with hateful eyes.

Castigo waved his hand. "Like I promised. Here is your order."

The tubby lynx narrowed his eyes sceptically and took a closer look.

"Convince yourself."

With these words, Castigo took the keys and opened the cage door. The bobcat hesitated. The fox waved his hand with an inviting look.

"Go in. Don't worry. He is unable to move."

Jake hissed for fury, when the businessperson touched searchingly his face and inspected the rattle gun.

"Seems to be real."

"It's the original, you can be sure."

Jake growled. They behave unresentfully like humans on rattlesnake slaughter market.

"Would you think about it again? Take my money now which I wanted to give you the whole time."

Castigo laughed and took him aside. "Mister Goldman, Sir. We are all gentlemen, aren't we? That's would be unfair against the others."

"And a chance to earn more money, right?" the lynx asked in a peeved tone.

Castigo grimaced theatrically. "Maybe. That's business."

"You know to make business. My offer still holds until the auction begins."

"As you wish. But I don't think I will change my opinion. The highest bidder will be the winner."

Mister Goldman snorted. "We will see."

He left him.

Castigo snorted disgusted. "Conceited fat purse."

He waved his hand and Math came closer. "Make sure that he can't escape," he whispered with dark voice and pointed at Jake. "Don't goof it like Greg."

Math nodded. When Castigo wanted to go away, he held him back. "I forgot, last night, we found a little man, who had found a gold mine. I invited him, maybe he could give us a good offer."

The fox narrowed his eyes. "Is he trustable?"

Math shrugged his shoulders. "Who is trustable in this world?"

* * *

"Are you sure, that he will not become suspicious?" Rango asked unsurely while they were riding closer to the meeting place.

"He doesn't know you," Tonca said without worry. "How should he know that you are looking for them?"

"Also true. But otherwise…"

He stopped his roadrunner suddenly. Kinski and Stump who rode behind him, Stump's bottom was more or less fine again by the way, spoke an angry "Hey!"

Kinski stopped and growled. "Why did you stop?"

"Sorry," Rango apologized. "I just thought about something."

"Could you think without to blockade our way?" Stump muttered sullenly.

"No kidding!" Bill complained. "First you wanted to run and now you stuck. Could you make a decision one day?"

Rango shook his head and continued riding.

Cassy moved her roadrunner closer to Rango's and looked at him thoughtfully.

"You're worried, aren't you?"

"I just hope that she is still okay…" He interrupted himself and called ahead: "Maybe we should recapitulate the plan once again."

"Again?" Bill asked bored.

Tonca shrugged his shoulders. "As you wish. Here the plan. We will be there on the auction. While they are busy, Tonca will walk away and search for your girlfriend. If he found her, we will make a little accident and he will lay a little fire."

"With dynamite," Rango sighed.

"Exactly."

"Is there no day without that damn explosive stuff?" Rango thought.

"All will be in panic and we will take the chance to flee."

"How do you want to do that?" Stump asked. "You don't have dynamite with you."

"I found something in the hiding quarter. If I will left the auction, I will take it."

"A risky plan," Cassy said sceptically.

"Do you have a better plan?"

"Not yet at the moment."

Bill stopped and flicked his tongue nervously. They had arrived the hills and rocks.

"I'm smelling something. I think I know that smell."

"Maybe because we are on the right way and you smell the men who were been in Jake's hiding place," Tonca guessed.

"Maybe."

Bill focused his head in a special direction. He narrowed his eyes. "The wind comes from there."

Stump lifted his head. "Uh, maybe an ambush!"

He directed his guns in all directions.

"Calm down, buddy," Kinski said and yawned artificially. "We are invited, did you forget? They have no reason to attack us."

"Oh, yes, you're right."

Stump put his guns away.

"But who is there?" Bill muttered loudly.

"Unimportant," Danny said. "Let them spy. There is no reason to be afraid."

"I don't like that someone spies me," Bill countered and climbed down form his roadrunner.

"Uh, Bill? Where do you want to go?" Rango asked with surprise.

"Moving my legs… damn, give me a break from your stupid questions…. Come out you cursed cowards!"

"Better we follow him," Danny whispered to Tonca. "If he cause a conflict we could correct a misunderstanding.

"Alright."

With these the two geckos left the place, too.

"People, we aren't allowed to waste time!" Rango cried behind the walking away geckos.

"After stop-thinking, running time again," Kinski muttered bored.

The rabbits raised their ears when they hear how Bill cries: "Hands up! Stand up!"

"Sounds he found something."

"More someone."

"Stand up! Get up! Are you deaf?"

"It doesn't sound good. I will take a look."

With these words, Kinski also left his roadrunner.

"Wait for me!" Stump cried and jumped down.

"For me, too!"

"Heavens, how much longer should that go on?" Rango complained when Chorizo disappeared behind some rocks, too.

With deep sighed, Rango left his roadrunner and followed them with big steps. Cassy hesitated. But then she did the same.

With nervous eyes, Rango looked around until he found the others behind few rocks. Kinski and Stump stood there and seemed to crane their necks. Bill was bending about something and Tonca and Danny talked with each other with questioning looks.

"Where are you staring at?" Rango asked and went forward.

He stopped when he saw an unknown person on the stony ground. It was a man, fur on his hands and face, which he couldn't see, clothed in black and grey clothes. What kind of animal was it? A dog, fox or wolf? He couldn't see it. He lay on the belly and didn't move.

Kinski and Stump came closer and looked down at the motionless body.

"Never seen," Kinski muttered.

Bill bent down and sniffed. "One of the gang."

"Why does he lay here?" Rango asked.

Bill didn't reply and rolled him on the back. Now they saw it was a wolf.

Bill shook the shoulders of him. There was no reaction. Stump reached his hand down his hand and touched the arm. After few seconds, he shook his head and looked at Kinski.

"Dead."

"An accident?" Danny asked curiously.

"Nonsense," Bill muttered. "Looks more like a case of punishment."

A shriek let them wince. They turned around and saw how Cassy had covered her mouth.

Rango walked at her and raised his hands calmly. "Madame, I'm sorry, I know, a corpse isn't a pretty sight."

He winced when she began to sway. He jumped forward and held her upper body.

"What's wrong with you?"

She let sank her hands, still staring at the body and whispered with hoarse voice:

"It's my husband."

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **So. With that, we say "Goodbye" to 2017 and say "Hello" to 2018. :)**


	32. Not with her!

**Here the next chapter.**

 **Thank you very much for your comments. :)**

* * *

32\. Not with her!

Kinski and Stump exchanged glances and looked down at the body again.

Stump put his finger on the wolf's arm. "Sorry, but he is dead."

"Nonsense," Rango interrupted and sat down next to him. "You are pressing on the wrong place. You have to put the finger here."

He laid his fingertip on the wrist and tried to feel the pulse.

Cassy came closer. She pressed her hands together. Rango looked at her. Was she praying?

"I think…" Rango tried again. "I think, I'm feeling something."

Cassy gasped for air and came rushing forward. She wrapped her arms around her husband and petted his body. Tears ran down her eyes. There was no question in her mouth. Also not because of the knowledge that he could be a part of a gangster gang.

Rango sighed deeply. What would Beans do? Or was it all too late? Would Beans also be okay? Would she also hug him like she was doing?

Kinski gave Stump a look of reproach. "Where did you make your first aid course?"

"Don't talk with me like that! Why didn't you controlled…"

"Be quiet!" Rango shouted.

The rabbits looked at him surprised. The chameleon cleaned his throat and stood up.

"If he is not dead, maybe he could tell us something."

Kinski looked at Chorizo. "He has got a Beans-complex."

Chorizo nodded. "Indeed."

"I think we should examine him first," Danny suggested.

Rango nodded. "Alright. Let's roll him on his back."

"Be careful!" Cassy cried and held Rango's hands. She was worried they could damage him more with that.

Rango nodded again. "Okay. Slowly."

He looked aside. "Hey! What about you Bill?"

Bill stood leaning against a rock and watched them with bored gesture. "It's not my job to accommodate a bandit."

Rango saw how Cassy winced and wrapped her arms closer around Greg.

Rango narrowed his eyes angrily. "And what are you?"

Bill growled and pointed at him warningly. "Be careful what you are saying."

"Calm down," Tonca interrupted to calm the waves. "Never mind. We can make it without the others. He is not heavy."

When it was done, Cassy laid Greg's head on her lap while Rango was patting the cheeks to get a reaction. "Hey? Hello? Can you hear me?"

"Does he have any injuries?" Tonca asked.

Danny pointed at the chest. "Here, there is a shot hole."

"Mmmh. Indeed. I see," Tonca affirmed. "But I see no blood."

Danny scratched his head. "Let me see."

He unbuttoned the shirt of the still unconscious wolf and opened the cloth.

"Uhm, he is wearing a bullet-proof vest."

Tonca looked over his shoulder. "Wow, very progressive. He seems to live in a dangerous world." He bent forward. "And look… the bullet still sticks in the protective shirt."

He picked up the bullet.

"But why is he unconscious?" Rango asked and looked up.

Danny and Tonca did the same.

"Mmmh. Maybe he fell down that cliff and the crash knocked him unconscious, I think," Tonca supposed.

"Possible," Rango muttered. "But why?"

"It's more than likely that someone shot him and pushed him down. That's would explain the bullet in his chest."

"But he seems to be laying not for a long time yet. Something bad had happened in the gang."

"Conflicts aren't unusual in a gang," Danny muttered.

"Hey!" Cassy moved excited. "Look!"

They looked at Greg, who was moving a little.

Rango's heart throbbed faster. Did he know anything about Beans? Was she still alive?

"Hey? Can you hear me?" He asked and shook the shoulders of him. Greg blinked but he was still dazed. "Sir? Sir? Can you hear me? Please, wake up!"

"Stop that!" Cassy cried when Rango was shaking him too fast. "Let me do."

She bent down her head and kissed her husband on his lips.

Kinski, Stump and Chorizo exchanged glances.

"Oh," Kinski smirked. "Looks like in a movie."

"Uh?" Stump raised his head curiously. "But it seems to be successful."

Cassy moved her head back.

Rango breathed with happiness and trepidation when the wolf opened his eyes with blinking.

First he seemed to be blinded from the sun. Then he moved his lips. He was still irritated.

"I-s thi-s hea-ven?"

"Uh, no," Rango answered.

"Darling! Hon," Cassy said wth trembling voice and petted him.

The wolf pressed his eyes more together and opened them for a much longer time.

He moved his lips, but Cassy put her fingers on his mouth. "No, don't say a word! You had a bad crash."

But Greg pushed her hand away and looked around. "Wh-er-…"

"Don't worry, Sir," Rango said. "There is no danger at the moment."

"Don't talk rubbish again," Bill interrupted suddenly. "Time to come clear! Who the hell are you? What connection do you have with Castigo?"

"Yes, that's what I wanted to ask next," Rango admitted and bent more down to Greg. "Sir, did you see a lizard girl, fine-boned build, blue purple dress, black shoes, lightish brown skin, average size, brown beautiful clear eyes and brown hair with curly curls?"

Rango moved his fingers in a circling way and Stump snorted with laughter. Rango ignored him and continued. "Did you see what's going on with her? Is she uninjuried? Is she okay? Where is she?"

"Let him rest a moment," Tonca interrupted. "Don't you see he is still spacey?"

Greg looked at them silently. His head was still aching like hell. With moan he held his forhead.

"George, Hon, Take it easy," Cassy comforted him and petted over his head.

Suddenly Greg pushed away her hand and looked aside like he would be ashamed.

"I'm… a… bastard," he panted. "I'm not worth... that you see me... again. I- I was hoping to die, than that you see me like that."

"Why are you talking that?" Cassy asked worried.

"I did bad things," he spat.

"You kidnapped a girl and a rattlesnake, didn't you?" Tonca asked directly.

Greg moved his hand and covered his face. "I did."

Cassy bit her under lip. She had guessed it but she was a little sad that he never sent her a note or something similar. But was this important? He could be dead.

With trembling fingers she reached for his hand. "Why? Why all this? Why you never told me?"

"I did it… did it for us. But I… lost."

"That's unimportant at the moment!" Rango cried. "What about her?! Please tell me!"

Greg moved his hand down and looked at him. "Is she your wife?"

"Uh… not yet… that means… no, that's very complicated… Do you know anything?"

Greg panted and thought a moment. "What time is it?"

"Nearly midday."

Greg kept silent and looked at the floor.

Rango became nervous and kneaded his fingers.

"Something wrong?"

Greg kept silent and looked at the floor.

"I don't know. I really don't know. If you wanna find her, you should hurry." He sighed deeply. "Pray to god that she is still untouched."

Rango winced. "What? What is he going to do?"

Greg silenced. "Don't ask. Just run. Just hurry."

"What did he with her?!"

"Mister Rango!" Tonca cried when Rango grabbed Greg's shirt and shook him.

Greg grabbed his hands and looked at him with firmly glance. "He didn't before I fell down the hill. But I fear he will…"

He sat more up so that he whisphered.

Kinski, Stump and Chorizo looked at them curiously and tried to hear something. Bill didn't talk something and watched only.

Rango jumped up. His eyes grew wide with horror. "No! This can't be! Not with her!"

"What did they talk about?" Stump asked.

"I can imagine," Kinski said and scratched his head. "He is losing his head."

"I think we need a straightjacket," Chorizo added.

"Mister Rango," Danny asked when Rango was running away. "Where do you want to go?"

"I will storm that fortress!" Rango shouted.

"You alone? Against a gang? That's sheer suicide."

Rango didn't listen to him and ran to his roadrunner. Danny and Tonca caught him up. Tonca jumped up and grabbed Rango's shirt.

"Mister Rango! Calm down, we have to be quiet. We mustn't cause a stir!"

Rango tried to push him down. "I will kill that creature!"

"Mister Rango, please!" Danny cried and wrapped his arms around him in a warning way. "Think about the plan! Be glad that she isn't dead yet…"

"NO!" Rango screamed. "It should never happen to her!"

"Do you wanna jeopardise us?" Tonca cried and gave him a slap in the face.

For a moment, Rango was irritated.

"Keep quiet, son! Alright?!" Tonca continued and held his collar. "There is no use if we storm the quarter inconsiderately. It has no use for us and no use for her!"

"He is right," Danny admitted. "Keep a clear head and stick with the plan. Or do you wanna make it worse?"

Rango pressed his hands together. The thought that someone could touch her against her will, made him wilder than a bull. Was she crying for help in this second and there is no one who could save her?

"Every thing alright again?" Tonca asked and patted his cheek.

Rango sighed very deeply and slouched his shoulders. "Alright."

"That's good," Tonca nodded with relief. "Let's go."

He left him and ran back to Cassy, who still sat beside Greg.

Tonca scratched his head. "I don't think you wanna come with us, do you?"

"We will be fine," she said. "Go on! I will take care for him."

"Are you sure you will manage it alone?"

"Yes, we will. Just hurry up and save the others."

Tonca nodded. "Alright. Good luck."

He left. Stump went to Cassy and Greg. "Uh, could you give me a keyword? What is this fox going to do with her?"

Kinski grabbed his collar and pulled him away. "I will tell you, when you are adult."

He gave him a push and stopped in his movements when he saw Bill who watched Rango with black look.

Kinski went up to him, crossed his arms and looked at the Gila monster sceptically.

"Still nothing?" he asked disparagingly.

Bill growled and gave him an angry look. "Shut up."

With these words he walked to his raodrunner and climbed up. Kinski narrowed his eyes. It wasn't Bill's typical behaviour. Something wasn't right.

After a while, every one sat on his chicken. Then they continued their journey. Rango looked aside when Cassy appeared and waved at him encouraging.

"I wish you good luck. I will keep my fingers crossed." She gave Rango a hopeful look. "Chin up. You will make it."

For a little moment, he managed to give a lttle smile. Maybe everything will become alright.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	33. It's him!

**Well, here the next chapter. Enjoy. ;) Thanks a lot for your lovely comments. :)**

* * *

33\. It's him!

Some hearts beat faster when they stood few meters in front of the big wooden building.

In the 19 century, it was more a depot place for human things. Now it lay empty and forgotten in the hill landscape of the South Mojave Desert. Hidden between hills, which were for humans small, it was big for little animals.

"Not very spectacular," Stump muttered when he eyed the big wooden shed, without special equipments. There were just a few little windows in the walls, but there was nothing, which looks like defensive works or guards.

"Don't be fooled by this," Tonca warned. "This place is watched very carefully."

"Really?" Chorizo asked bored. "And where are the watchmen?"

"Hidden, what else," Bill muttered annoyed.

"Are you sure that it is this place?" Rango asked.

Tonca rolled his eyes. "Yes, it is. You will see."

He gave Danny a confirm glance and nodded. "Let's get it over with."

"Uh, let me speak," Danny said and rode first. "I'm the main person."

He climbed down the roadrunner and walked to the big wooden gate. The others also climbed down and watched him. He knocked against it. Few seconds there were silence.

Suddenly around the group appeared rodents and other animals with guns who had hidden behind the hills.

All raised their hands. "Hold!" Danny screamed. "We are invited!"

At this moment, the gate opened. A badger with dirty clothes and ugly face came out and eyed them mistrustfully.

"What do you want here?" he asked curtly.

"Ehm," Danny cleaned his throat. "We are here because of an auction."

The badger snorted and levelled his gun at him, still looking at the others. "Can you prove it?"

"Uh… eh…" Danny looked at Tonca. "Did we have a written invitation?"

"I can't remember."

They raised their hands higher when the armed rodents came closer and surrounded them.

"Hold on!" a voice shouted and pushed the badger away. "This is the mine man, you stupid idiot!" Math the racoon grumbled.

The badger narrowed his eyes. "How should I know that you aren't also a wrong guy like Greg?"

"Shut your trap Dig and disappear."

Dig snorted annoyed and walked inside the building back.

"Sorry for my partner's behaviour," Math apologized. "We had some disagreements this morning."

The group knew what he meant but they didn't ask more.

"Yes, that's a difficult world," Danny said easily. "Well, are we allowed to enter?"

Math raised his hand. "Wait, wait, second. I know you and him, but what are these guys?"

He pointed at Bill, Rango and the three others.

"Well, if we have to transport something, we need some help," Danny answered.

Math scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Mmh, you seem to be sure of victory, alright. But we keep an eye on you."

Danny nodded. "Of course."

Math waved his hand and turned around. "Come in."

They passed the gate and entered a big hall. The gate closed with a rumbling crash.

Suddenly Math stopped.

"You have to leave your weapons here."

He pointed with his hand on a table where two rodents stood behind and the Asia red bear looking guy stood next to them.

The first rodent knocked on the table. "Put your guns here."

Danny and Tonca had no weapons, but the others. Bill wasn't happy about that. With grumpy face he gave his two revolvers. Also Rango, Kinski, Stump and Chorizo.

While they did, Rango looked around. Bridges and stairs were built above them and reached until the last floor. Muffled sounds filled the atmosphere of silent voices and footsteps.

"Also your knifes," Math continued.

Bill growled and pulled out his knife.

Math nodded. "Hung? Control whether our guests followed all our orders."

Hung came closer, frisked all, and reached into their pockets. When he controlled Stump's hat, he pulled out his stuffed rabbit.

"No, not agai…" Stump protested when the giant put it to the other weapons, but Kinski held his mouth. "Keep quiet," he hissed. "You are so embarrassing."

When Math could be sure that nobody had more weapons he nodded and went first.

Bill wasn't amused. "Nice, what should we do without guns?" he hissed at Tonca.

"Don't worry. We will reclaim them."

Suddenly someone grabbed his pair of braces.

"Bill?" Kinski hissed. "You still didn't say something. What is it now? Are you going to do nothing?"

Bill tore himself away from him. "Keep your trap. I know what I'm doing."

Kinski watched him sceptically. "I hope so."

They went deeper into the building. On a free room hall area, there stood chairs. In front of them a rostrum and in the background…

Rango stopped when he realized Jake in the cage. In a position, which he had never seen. The big strong rattlesnake had tied with chains and ropes. It was impossible to move. And his mouth was gagged with a cloth and a tape. A big neck chain wrapped his neck and another one on his tail.

In front of the cage stood a wolverine with crossed arms and looked down at him with hateful eyes. His belt, his shoes and his hat had made of reptile skin. Pieces of teeth adorned his hatband.

"Holly shit…," Tonca hissed quietly. "It's Nathan Kingsley, a famous rattlesnake hunter. He hates rattlesnakes like no other creature in this world. He killed so many rattlesnakes that some people call him "The Hawk".

Bill was unimpressed. "Very nice. And who is that fat guy?"

He pointed at the lynx which stood not far away.

"That's Mister Goldman. He is a collector of dead animal bodies and he likes the trade of a peltmonger. By the way, his ways to get these bodies aren't very legal. He should murder unsuspecting citizens by someone illegal hunters. Jake would be a coronation in his collection."

"Welcome," someone said behind them. But the words weren't for them. A red bear looking person, who looked similar like Hung, came in. He was a little slimmer and wore black pants, black shirt. His hair had plait to a short braid. He exchanged some words with Hung and made a little bow.

Rango seemed a bit suspicious to that guy and went closer to Tonca.

"Who's that?" he whispered.

"His name is Hong, a bounty hunter. Also without empty money pockets. He is a rich man who get his money with illegal business and illegal slave workers. Bounty hunting is more a hobby for him." The gecko scratched his chin. "He seems to be related with that big guy. Maybe his brother or cousin."

Danny nodded acknowledging. "Castigo chose his clients for his auction very well. Every one of them would pay every price to get Jake."

"The big question is who is in the position to pay the highest price. Jake's reward money is very high."

They winced when they heard hard lashes of a whip. Nathan Kingsley had pulled out his roadrunner whip and gave Jake several a hard slaps on the face.

"That's enough," Castigo appeared and pushed the wolverine aside. "You can whip him soon enough."

"He will be mine!" Mister Goldman protested. "He won't do it."

"Of course, Mister Goldman, of course."

When Castigo was appearing, Rango winced. His body flinched, his eyes grew wide.

He ducked his head as if he had headache. He fell few steps back, hyperventilated several times, still staring ahead.

Bill realized it first one and looked at the chameleon with surprise which was pale like a ghost.

"What's up with you? Are you feeling bad?"

Rango didn't reply and stared ahead like in trance.

Bill waved with his hand over his face. "Hey, are you deaf?"

"It's him," the chameleon said hoarsely.

Bill rolled his eyes. "Who?"

"H-him." With trembling fingers, the chameleon pointed on Castigo. "That's the guy who attacked me."

Bill still didn't understand.

"When? What?" the Gila lizard asked impatiently.

"That's the guy who wanted to kill me months ago. The robber, who attacked me before I gave Jake my promise." *****

Bill opened his mouth. "That one? This is the one who wanted to kill you? That's one, who we have to thank for all this damn action?"

Rango's lips were like dead. He just nodded weakly.

It was like his nightmare came back to live. All memories came back. The pain, the voices, the helplessness. The knife in his side, he felt it again. The night when he left Beans's home. The fresh cold air. The hard grabs of the fox's hands, ropes, gag.

" _Your money or your life!"_

The words echoed through his head. Rango blinked.

 _No! Why him? Why him? Why here? Why now?_

"What are you talking about?" Tonca asked with whispering voice.

"He knows him," Bill growled quietly.

Tonca's eyes grew wide. "Why didn't you tell us…"

"I never knew that he is the one who…" Rango cut but his words got lost.

"Shit, he is coming!" Stump hissed, who had listened all. "What now?"

"Hide him," Kinski suggested.

"Too late," Danny commented dryly. "He is moving in our direction."

Bill growled and grabbed Rango's shoulders. "I knew it! It was a mistake to take you with us."

Rango was still like paralyzed, that he was unable to speak a word.

Stump wrapped Kinski's arm. "I don't wanna die."

"Hey, you green figure!" Kinski hissed. "I thought you are a smart guy."

At last, Rango moved his lips. "W-what should – I- I do?"

"Let grow you a beard," Kinski mocked.

Bill winced and looked at Kinski. Then he snapped his fingers. "Yes, you are right."

"Hey!"

Kinski had no time to fight back. Bill grabbed him and Rango, and threw them behind a wooden box.

"Don't move," the Gila monster hissed at Rango. Then he pointed at Kinski. "And you not, too."

"What are you going to do Bill?" Kinski asked unsurely.

But Bill didn't answer and looked around in another wooden box with tools. He cursed something of "Damn that they have my knife… Something other…"

Suddenly he seemed he had found what he was searching. He pulled it out and inspected the object in his hand. It looked like a file with sharp edges.

"This could work," Bill muttered quietly.

The eyes of the both others grew wide.

"Uh, Bill? What should…"

Again Bill didn't answer and walked to Kinski.

"Ehh… Bill!"

The rabbit winced when Bill grabbed his hair. "Don't take it amiss. It is for our own safety and for the good of all."

Kinski's eyes grew wider. He covered his head. "No! You wouldn't dare! No, no, no!"

Bill grabbed him tighter. "Oh yes, I will do."

"BILL!"

All peoples' glances moved to their direction behind the box.

"What's that disturbing noise?" Castigo asked annoyed and surprised.

Danny waved his hands apologizing. "Uh, my companions have just a little argument."

Suddenly Rango was pushed away behind the box. Chorizo and Stump looked at him with wide eyes. Around the lizard's mouth lay hairs.

Castigo growled and came closer. Rango stood as straight as a die. His heart beat. The blood rushed into his the head and his mind became empty. He could think nothing just staring at his "almost-murderer".

"I don't like guys who are too loud," the fox said angrily.

"So-rry," was all what Rango was able to bring himself to say. Still standing there like a stature.

Castigo narrowed his eyes. "You are looking familiar for me. Did we meet before?"

"No—," Rango whispered hoarsely.

Castigo petted over his chin.

"Could we take a closer look?" Danny interrupted and pointed at the snake.

Castigo looked away and spent his attention back to his "client". "There you are."

"That sounds ample. Thank you."

Tonca grabbed Rango's hand and pulled him away. Castigo looked after them sceptically. He never forgot a face and this lizard was suspect for him. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard how Mister Goldman and Mister Kingsley had an argument about the snake.

When he was gone, Stump and Chorizo exchanged glances.

"Where did he got the beard so fast?"

Their question got an answer when Kinski appeared, his hands on his head.

"My hair…," he wailed.

A part of his erstwhile-combed hair were cut off.

Stump doubled up with laughter and pressed his hand on his mouth to hide his wide grin.

"Better a lost scalp than to lose his head," Bill argued and followed the others.

Kinski petted over his almost baldness. "That's could be true, but despite… my hair."

"Oh, come on buddy," Chorizo consoled and slapped on his shoulder. "It will grow again."

"Indeed," Stump agreed and bit his lips to avoid laughing.

They walked to the others. Rango had recovered from the shock again.

"Don't talk much and nothing will happen more," Tonca whispered.

The body of the rattlesnake had cramped and tensed. His breath moved with stress and anger. When Jake's eyes realized the movements of the group, he moved his head in their direction.

He realized Rango, Bill and his gang and seemed to be irritated.

For a moment, his breath became faster, but he calmed down again.

Rango tried to read something in this snake's eyes. A hint about Beans, or something else. But all what he could find was anger, fury, rage and hate.

"Are you convinced?" Castigo asked.

They winced.

"Oh, indeed, we are," Danny answered.

"A shame that I have to share that thing with these other creatures," Mister Goldman muttered.

Rango narrowed his eyes. He didn't like such guys like him.

"Could we start now?" the lynx asked impatiently.

Castigo looked around. "I think yes. All are here. I think we can start."

He clapped in his hands. "Sit down."

All auction members walked to the chairs and took a seat.

Mister Goldman chose a chair in the middle of the seat row. Next to him Mister Kingsley and very left the bounty hunter Hong.

The group with Rango and the others took their seats more on the right site. Bill and his men placed their chairs behind Danny, Tonca and Rango.

Castigo placed himself behind the table and took an auction hammer.

"Gentlemen, this is a private auction for a single object. For this auction for sell lies the following object. A living rattlesnake titled with the famous name "Rattlesnake Jake"."

A rattling hissing threateningly sound echoed eerily through the hall.

All in the room got goose pimples with a cold shiver.

The fox shrugged his shoulders. "Well, you hear our object wants to find his new owner very soon. In this case, may the highest bidder be the winner. By the way, hat and gun belt is extra."

"What?!" Mister Goldman jumped up from his chair. "That's new for me!"

"You get what you pay for, Mister Goldman. Also a little chance for the one who will not the happy main winner today. Please, sit down."

With growling, the lynx sat back.

"To be real, we will start with his reward money of 100 000 Dollars."

He looked around to call the first offer.

"110 000 Dollars?" he asked when he saw the first hand.

Kinski winced. "Me? No, sorry, my mistake."

"120 000," Hong interrupted.

Castigo accepted. "I heard 120 000 Dollars, gentlemen. Will anyone offer more?"

"I was just touching for my lost hair," Kinski whined.

"You make me sick with your damn headdress," Bill cursed quietly. "Should I cut you a baldness?"

"Sssshh!" Tonca hissed. Mister Goldman had made another offer.

"Oh come on! That's Rattlesnake Jake," Castigo said loudly. "I think he is more valuable than miserly 200 000 Dollars from Mister Goldman."

"300 000," Kingsley shouted with lifted hand.

"300 000 from Mister Kingsley, anyone…"

"500 000," Mister Goldman interrupted.

"600 000," Danny offered.

"Sounds better," Castigo said. "Anyone more…"

"700 000!" Kingsley screamed.

The fox petted his ear. "Alright. 700 000. We have an offer of 700 000."

Danny bent aside to Tonca. "I think it's time."

Tonca nodded. "Alright."

With slowly movements, he left his chair.

"Where do you want to go?" A rodent asked.

"I must go to the toilet. Where are they?"

When he got the info, he walked away.

Rango looked after him. Suddenly he stopped when he saw, how Bill talked with Kinski.

Kinski nodded, but he seemed to be unsurely.

After that Bill stood up and walked away, too. Rango wanted to stand up, but Kinski held him back. "You stay here."

Bill looked around, until a rodent grabbed his arm.

"Toilet," he said shortly.

The rodent sighed deeply. "First floor upstairs."

Bill nodded and walked away with a little grin.

What a simple trick.

* * *

 *** The promise, Chapter 1, 2**

* * *

 **To be continued... Next chapter comes this week. ;)**

 **By the way, Mister Goldman is a similar character like Alexander Falko from the movie "MouseHunt". :D**


	34. The plan has changed

34\. The plan has changed

The gecko found the box with dynamite what he had encountered last night. He took three packets.

"Alright. The initial trick, the second follows quick," he muttered.

He left the storage and walked along the wall with his gecko hands and feet. Now he was in the highest place of the building. Tonca looked around. Not far away, there must be the main quarter. Maybe he should search there first. Maybe Rango's girlfriend was there.

The guards didn't see him. Maybe they had never thought that someone would climb on the wall like a spider. From the ground, he could hear the voiced from the auction.

When he reached Castigo's quarter, he climbed down slowly and put his feet on the footbridge. With carefully movements he reached for the doorhandle. Suddenly a hand land on his shoulder.

Tonca winced and swirled around.

"Wha…"

Bill moved his hand warningly.

"Bill?" Tonca was more than surprised. "What are you doing here? You should be downstairs."

Bill narrowed his eyes. "It's my course. The plan has changed."

Tonca didn't understand. "What do you mean? How… how did you come here without seeing by watchmen?"

"My business," Bill answered shortly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Psst!" Bill hissed. "Is that Castigo's room?"

"I think, yes," Tonca answered. "But what…"

"You will stay here. You do nothing until I come out. Did you understand?"

Tonca opened his mouth. "And what shall I do?"

"Just wait. Then I will tell you."

Tonca wanted to protest, but Bill pushed him aside. He opened the door carefully and looked inside. But no watcher was there. He walked through a little office room and opened the next door where he found a kind of living room.

"Nice flat," he muttered.

He winced when he heard a muffling screams and thuds against the wall. He moved his tongue. Then he smiled. He knew her body smell. He moved his head into the direction where the sounds came. He walked to a closed door. He pressed his ear on it. The muffling sounds became louder. He took the doorhandle and pushed it down. It wasn't blockaded. Slowly he opened the door.

* * *

Beans was still struggling in her bonds. She held her breath, when she heard footsteps on the corridor. Her heart battered. She got into a panic.

"No, no, no, no!" she thought and shook her head wildly. "NO! Please, don't let it be!"

She fought harder. She wanted to leave her body and fly somewhere else. She wanted to run, just running away. She froze and looked ahead. Someone opened the door.

"MMMOPPMMMMMPPHHH!"

She couldn't feel her body anymore. She lost the control and pulled like out of mind on her ropes. She pressed her eyes together and felt how tears came. She would beg and do everything, but not to be his slave.

"GOD HEAVENS!" she screamed in her mind. "SAVE ME!"

* * *

Bill stood there and scratched his head. He didn't know what he should say. He made few steps forward. Her cries became louder. Bill crossed his arms irritated and looked down at her how Beans struggled like someone wanted to impale her.

Her eyes had still closed and she breathed with effort like someone with dyspnea.

He snorted silently. "Women are really hysteric," he thought.

He made few steps closer and stopped.

The female lizard had given up struggling and sobbed.

Bill smiled. How cute it looked when she was crying.

"That brings back memories, doesn't it?"

Beans froze when she heard another voice. She opened her eyes, which were still wet.

Bill grinned and waved his hand a little. "That's a picture what I like to see. You are looking very surprised."

The female lizard didn't know what to do. She blinked irritated and seemed to think whether she was awake or not. Suddenly she lowered her upper body, her eyes still looked up to him.

"Mmpfl, lmpf."

Bill looked at her askingly. "Pardon? I didn't understood, or do you want that I leave you again?"

He turned around.

"Mmmpf! Mmppf!" she cried and shook her head wildly.

Bill laughed. "Alright, don't get mad."

He walked to her and removed the gag.

Beans took a deep breath. "B-Bill? How did you… Wh-hat ar' yo-u do…"

He put his fingers on her lips. "You are out of breath, sweety. How cute. Did that guy hunt you?"

He grinned and Beans avoided his glance with ashamed face.

Bill's face became serious for a moment. "Did he, or not?"

Beans pressed her lips together, then she cried. "He almost did, but he didn't."

She gasped for air. She was still in shock, so that she didn't care that Bill would be amused about it or not. She only wanted one thing.

"Take me out!" she cried louder. "Take me out!"

Bill raised an eyebrow. He stood up and leaned against the wall. He crossed his arms and looked down at her.

Beans panted with fear. She didn't like how he looked at her.

"W-what are you waiting for?" she gasped.

Bill shrugged his shoulders and adjusted his hat as if he would have all time in the world.

"Weeelll, did I listen right or did you ask me for a favour?"

Beans stifled a crying sound. Her lips trembled. She took a deep breath to calm down.

"I beg you, please, I wanna go out here!"

She breathed with effort.

Bill kept silent. Then he smiled mockingly. "That should I do? After you treated me like an idiot?"

Beans closed her eyes for a little moment. There was a deep helplessly sigh which sounded like an apologize. She opened her mouth to say something, but there was no voice in her throat. Her brown eyes glued at his, then she lowered her glance with shame and fear.

"I'm sorry," she whispered hoarsely.

The Gila monster scratched his head. "I didn't hear it," he said spitefully. "Could you speak a _little bit_ louder?"

"I'm sorry!"

"It's not done with a simply "sorry.""

"Bill, what do you want?! My land, my house, my savings? Money?"

Bill said nothing. He only looked at her with neutral amused glance.

Beans ducked her head. "Do you wanna sleep with me?"

Bill snorted and looked away. "Nice offer, but no interest. Anymore. You have no meaning for me anymore. Not your property also not your life. When I gave you an offer, you rejected. I had warned you. It was a big mistake from you."

"I remember all," Beans panted. "But don't let me here."

"Oh, you can be sure, I will not let you here. But in another way as you think."

She looked at him with pleadingly wet eyes. "Please, let me go."

She winced when Bill grabbed her on her shoulders. "Sorry, you missed your chance long time ago."

He grinned evilly while Beans looked at him with shock-filled eyes.

* * *

Tonca winced when he heard Bill's near coming footsteps. No long time and Bill came out through the door, with a female lizard in his grip. Bill had gagged her again, so that she couldn't say a word.

Tonca smiled a little with relief. "You found her!"

"Shhhh!" Bill hissed and put a finger on his lips. "How high is the price?"

"As I heard, they are with 2 000 500 Dollars from Hong."

"Still no deal?"

"No deal. No sell."

"Even better for me."

He pressed Beans's body a little more.

"Bill? What's next?"

"Tell your friend, the plan has changed. The snake stays here. Tell my men they should only take out the chameleon."

"But Bill…"

"Either you do so, or…"

He moved his hand higher and squeeze Beans's throat a little.

"You know, I could do."

Tonca nodded reluctantly.

"You've three minutes."

Tonca sighed and left.

Beans muffled something, which sounded more like a pleading.

Bill laughed and shoved away a little strand of hair from her face.

"Let's make a little firework."

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	35. Sold!

**Hello, at last, I found time to write this chapter. Enjoy. :)**

 **(Errors in text are possible and maybe it is a little short, but be lenient with me. I had had not a good week, but I wanted to upload this chapter.)**

* * *

35\. Sold!

Tonca got a bad feeling in his stomach while he climbed back the way, back on a bridge like he would come back from the toilets. He had also a bad feeling because he had given Bill the dynamite. What was the point of all this? How would that end?

"3 000 000 from the gecko," he heard Castigo's echoing voice from downstairs.

"4 000 000," Hong cried.

The gecko looked around when he reached the last floor. Bill's men, Danny and Rango sat there in the same position like after he left them. Rango's moving eyes realized him and looked at him with surprised big eyes.

Rango had no idea what's going on. Why came Tonca back? Didn't he find the dynamite? Where was Bill?

"4 000 000 from Hong. Someone higher?"

Mister Goldman got a red head. "5 000 000."

"5 000 000 are offered. Can I have an advance?"

"If you offer more, I will shoot you," Mister Goldman hissed at Mister Kingsley.

"Eat your own dirt," Kingsley hissed back and raised his hand.

"5 500 000."

Rango lost the acoustical connection to his environment when he saw how Tonca talked with Kinski, Stump and Chorizo. They exchanged glances. Kinski pulled Stump's ear and whispered something inside. Stump scratched his head, then he nodded.

Chorizo bent more forward to ask and to hear something more, but Kinski pushed him away.

Tonca left them and walked forward to their row of chairs. When he passed the chameleon, Rango touched his shoulder to ask him, but Tonca avoided his hand and went quickly to Danny. He grabbed his arm and whispered something to him.

Rango tried to hear something, but a loud cry let him wince.

"8 000 000!" Kingsley cried.

Castigo tapped on the table. "Is that all?"

"10 000 000!" Goldman protested.

"12 000 000," Hong shouted. "My last offer."

Mister Goldman smirked. "Bad for you. 12 000 100!"

Rango risked a look at Jake, who glanced to the group with dark, ominously eyes, that Rango got a shiver. What was that snake thinking at this moment?

"13 000 000!" Kingsley offered loudly.

Rango scratched his improvised beard. He stopped when he felt how some hair fell down. At the moment, Mister Goldman and Mister Kingsley tried to vie with one another.

"14 000 000!"

"15 000 000!"

"16 000 000!"

Rango bit on his nails.

Mister Goldman took a deep breath. " _25_ 000 000!"

"25 000 000!" Castigo repeated loudly. "25 000 000 going once, going twice, going three ti…"

Mister Kingsley bit his teeth together. "25 000 _500_!"

"25 000 500! More?"

There was an oppressiveness atmosphere in the air.

All eyes were on Mister Goldman, who wiped with a towel over his forehead.

The fox narrowed his eyes. Did he wait for a higher price?

Seconds passed. Then Mister Goldman stood up and raised his hand.

"50 000 000!"

Rango opened his mouth. Was that guy serious?

Castigo didn't move a face muscle and looked around. His eyes wandered to Mister Kingsley who's face was just frozen.

"50 000 000. 50 000 000 going once, going twice, going three times and… "

He swung the hammer. Rango held his breath.

"SOLD!"

[BOOOOOOM!]

A loud explosion cracked the air. All ducked their heads when wooden planks fell down.

Rango's shock wasn't long and he dared to look again. The others were more surprised than scared. All looked around and didn't seem to know what was going on. Castigo walked down and called his watchmen.

Rango looked ahead. That was the chance to release him. Rango took a jump and wanted to run forward, but someone grabbed his shoulders.

"What?"

"This way!" Kinski shouted and pulled Rango away.

"Wait! What about…?"

[BOOOM!]

Another explosion swallowed down his protest. It was also useless when Chorizo grabbed his other arm. He had no chance to run back. Instead, he was pulled to the table where they had left their weapons. The rodents were gone because Castigo had called them. They lost no time and Kinski had fetched back their weapons. Also Bill's guns. Stump breathed with relief when he got his bunny back.

"Outside!"

"But I think we…" Rango had no time to finish his sentence and was dragged out. Rango struggled angrily. Damn! What's going on?

Before they left the building, he cried a name into the chaos. "BEANS!"

[BOOOM!]

* * *

"Be quiet!" Bill hissed when he walked with Beans outside along the shed, which he had left through a hole, which he had made with the next explosion.

Beans sobbed quietly while Bill held her mouth closed with his hand. When he was sure that no one watched him, he ran with her forward and went behind the next few high hills.

After a while, Bill didn't count the time, he found what he had searched. On a free area, surrounded from the hills, there was a dried dead little tree.

"This place is perfect."

He dragged her to the tree and pressed her with her back against it.

Beans cried with muffling sounds.

"Keep quiet and don't move!" Bill warned, while he was taking out a rope. It didn't took much time and he head fixed the female lizard on the tree.

After that he walked few steps back and eyed his tied-work with satisfied.

Beans moved her tied hands but Bill knew how to tie a person.

"Move as much as you wish," he mocked. "You know, I never make a mistake with my rope art."

Beans sighed sadly and gave up releasing herself. She snorted. Of course, she was angry, but she know it had no use to badmouth Bill. It would make all thinks worse. Instead, she tried to sway him in another way and looked at him with wet big eyes.

Bill crossed his arms. "Don't look at me like that. It has no use."

Beans swallowed and breathed through her nose. "Mmpmfmpf."

Bill licked his tongue with disgust. "I have to admit, it is a waste to let you die. I was a little disappointed that you didn't die with that loser, but…"

He loosened his arms.

"I have to admit, that I have to be thankful to him with his little town victory. I had never do what I wanted to do the whole time. Now I can do, what I wanted to do a damn long time ago."

He kneeled down so that he was on eye level with her. Then he took the cloth and removed it.

"N…," was all what Beans could say before Bill pressed his lips on hers.

Beans tried to resist and moved her head back but Bill held the back of her head with his hand and pressed her face on his. The lizard girl mumbled muffling angry words, but she had no chance to loose her lips from his. Bill moved his lips as if he wanted to taste every part of her mouth. He seemed to enjoy it to the fullest. Beans tensed her body and breathed with effort through her nose. She pressed her eyes together and tried to ignore his touch when Bill managed to lick a little. She held close her mouth as good as she could to give him no chance to enter. Her biggest worry was that Bill could patch some venom on her mouth by mistake. For a moment, she thought, how much more times a venomous animal wanted to kiss her? Beans's head was filled with anger and emptiness with running questions. How did this Gila monster come her? What was the sense of all this? Who was that gecko? What will come next? Beans was close to bit him, but before she could do, Bill loosed his lips at last.

She opened her eyes again and looked at Bill's more relaxed face. He seemed not to be disappointed about her behaviour. He looked more relieved that he touched lips, which he had never met before.

He grinned. "That was necessary."

Beans kicked against him. Bill growled and grabbed her shoulders hard.

"That _wasn't_ necessary."

Beans panted and cursed herself. "Bill! Please, don't do it. I do…"

She stopped when Bill lifted the gag to her face again.

"No, Bill do…mpfmfp!"

Her effort to spit out the gag was useless. Bill released her head and stood up, but the held the eye contact. Lost in thoughts he crossed his arms. He shook his head.

"We could have had a good time," he said with played regret. "Very sad."

He turned around.

"MMPOMPP!"

Bill lifted his nose. "Sorry for you. You are still a hot thing, but I had warned you. I think it's time to give you and your ex boyfriend a little surprise."

Beans winced.

Bill stopped. "Oh did I forget? Your little friend is also here. What a stupid thing that I didn't tell you. Well, you will have time enough to exchange your last words."

Without stopping, he left her while Beans shouted and screamed with muffling struggling sounds at him.

* * *

 **Next chapter comes today or tomorrow. Have a nice weekend. ;)**


	36. Ask her!

**Here next chapter. ;)**

* * *

36\. Ask her!

"What should that all be?!" Rango shouted.

Kinski stood behind him and held his arms, while Stump armed a gun at him. They had hid in a little niche between the rocks. He had wiped away his "beard" and shouted at them with angry voice. "I thought we had a plan."

"We _have had_ a plan," Stump corrected. "Don't take it amiss. We just follow the new course."

„Whose course? Bill's course? If he had a new plan, why didn't he inform me?"

He looked at Tonca and Danny, who stood not far away.

Tonca shrugged his shoulders. "We didn't know it."

"Let him go."

Bill appeared.

Stump stood up and lowered his gun. Rango gave Kinski a little push and went to the Gila monster.

"What should that be?!" the chameleon cried. "What are you thinking?!"

"Why so angry, little pet?" Bill asked calmly like he had no idea about Rango anger.

"Our plan was to release her and him! If you have no apologize…" Rango interrupted himself and seemed to search for words. "…I don't have a word, which is worse than "traitor"."

Bill snorted amused. "Is the snake really so important for you? More important than her?"

Rango winced. "What are you playing for a game?" he asked darkly.

"I said it before – it's my command."

Rango pressed his fists together. "Where is she? What have you done to her?"

"She is in safety. For a while."

"You kidnapped her?"

"I just took her away."

"Why all this?"

"Because these are my rules."

Rango took a deep breath. "But what about Jake?"

Bill became silence. Then he lifted his chin.

"You should be glad, because your girl she conceived sympathy for your biggest enemy."

"What do you mean?"

"You had asked me, where I had been days ago, didn't you? Well, we were looking what your girlfriend was doing. And what had she done? She flirted with him."

Rango looked at him with big eyes. For sure, he didn't believe him.

"And they had kissed wildly."

Rango moved his head. "No."

Bill grinned and crossed his arms. "They can vouch what I say."

He pointed at the others.

Stump nodded. "I can affirm it. I swear it on the grave of my mother."

"She isn't dead yet," Kinski muttered.

"Oh, uh… in this case… on the grave of my grandmother."

"Yes, she kissed him," Chorizo added.

"That must be a mistake," Rango muttered with pressed lips.

He winced when Bill grabbed his collar brutally. "Yes, she hates you, because you let her fall."

Rango tried to come free and grabbed his hand. "No, that's not true!"

"So and why did she find another lover instead of you?"

Rango dammed up his tears. "You lie," he hissed.

Bill grinned widely. "Ask her. Ask her, ask her, ask her. She will affirm it."

Rango had like paralyzed and looked at Bill with wide eyes.

Suddenly Bill pushed him away. "ASK HER! If you are thinking that I'm a liar like you!"

"Where is she?"

"Follow the little chain of hills and you will fall over her."

The chameleon didn't hesitate and ran out.

* * *

Rango's knees trembled when he ran over stones and troughs.

So long, he had waited that he could see her again. After Bill's words, his feelings were confused. Did he tell the truth and Beans forget him? Or did she play a game? Would she be glad to see him again? She wrote it, she would wait for him. But what if… no, Jake wasn't here now. Jake! He forgot. What happened with him? He shook his head. Beans was more important now. All other things will come later. Suddenly he stopped and reeled. Almost he had fallen down.

Between the rocks, he saw on a free field something familiar.

Was she it or not?

He blinked several times. But he would recognize her dress under thousand others.

For a moment, all around him became black. Pictures of their last goodbye passed his mind.

How long did he wait for that moment? Every hour, every minute. He never dreamed about other things than this.

His head became empty. He didn't know how to move anymore. Somehow, he moved his hand and moved his lips without speaking a word. His throat was thick. He swallowed. He couldn't think anymore, he just functioned. After several tries, he spoke her name.

"Beans!"

He waited a few seconds for a reaction of her. She didn't move. His voice was too quietly, but he didn't know and cried louder. Suddenly she moved her head.

* * *

Beans winced when she realized the figure of Rango in the distance. He ran to her.

She screamed and shook her head wildly.

"MMPmopmf!

 _No! Stay away! Stay away!_

* * *

Rango's pace became faster. Beans struggled like crazy.

 _God, did she have pain? What's going on with her?_

The closer he came the better he could see that she had tied and gagged.

 _That damn Gila monster,_ Rango cursed in his thoughts. _I'm here, I'm here._

With a slithering sound, he stopped in front of her and fell forward. He wrapped his arms around her. All questions were forgotten. She hadn't injured.

Beans struggled more.

"Don't worry," Rango said. With trembling numb fingers he removed the gag.

Beans spat: "It's a trap! Run away!"

Rango didn't know what she said. He was still irritated. "What do you mean?"

A clicking sound behind him let him froze. He turned around. Bill aimed a revolver at him.

* * *

For a moment, Rango was unable to speak a word. "W-what are you doing?"

"Don't do it, Bill!" Beans screamed.

"Could you be quiet for one damn minute?!" Bill cursed.

Rango stood up, but suddenly the Gila monster pressed the revolver on his chest.

"Don't move! Keep there!"

Rango lifted his hands in the air. "Why are you…?"

"Shut your mouth!" Bill cut. "Don't make troubles."

At this moment, Kinski, Stump and Chorizo came. In their hands, they held the two geckos on their legs.

"Bill?" Rango looked at the Gila monster with disbelieve. "Don't make a mistake! What's all this? If you wanna take revenge then kill me but let her go!"

Bill snorted with disgust. "She isn't innocent for all."

The chameleon narrowed his eyes. "Just that she stultified you!? That's past!"

Bill narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Kinski, Stump and Chorizo ducked their heads.

"You know what I mean," Rango replied as calmly as he could. "I know that she embarrassed you but is that a reason for you to torment her?"

"How do you…"

Bill's glance wandered at his men.

"I'm innocent!" Kinski said quickly.

Bill pressed his hand around the revolver. Suddenly he shot. The bullet missed his target very close and landed in the sand.

"We will talk later! First it's your turn."

Rango walked next to Beans and wrapped his hands around her. He pressed her closer on his body. "Spare her with your anger, please!"

"This is useless!" Beans cried.

She knew, Bill wouldn't change his mind.

Rango's hands cramped and petted over her hair. "Bill! Let her go!"

Bill growled. "You are both a thorn in my side."

"Can't you accept, she isn't your girl!"

"You forget, you both broke my dreams for a luxury life."

"That was self-defence! And for all the other people…"

"Shut your trap! Sit down!"

Rango hesitated.

Bill shot and missed him very close.

"You're to do what I say now!" the Gila monster shouted.

Reluctantly, Rango sat down on the hot stony floor.

Bill went forward, pressed his gun on Rango's forehead while he was removing the revolvers from his holster.

He threw the guns to Chorizo, who caught them.

"Bill…"

Bill growled loudly. "Shut your trap and put your hands on your back."

Rango sighed deeply and laid his hands on his back.

The two head down hanging geckos exchanged glances. Then Tonca dared to move his hand.

"Ehm…"

A shoot from Bill to the side let him become silent.

"Give me a rope," Bill hissed at Stump.

Stump gave Chorizo the gecko and rummaged in his pockets. He gave it to Bill and he tied Rango's hands together. When it was done, he grabbed Rango's arm, dragged him to Beans, and pressed them back to back. Then he took a new rope and tied them together.

"Bill? Why are you doing this?" Rango asked, when he was ready. "What are you going to do now? Are you going to kill us? Do you think you will feel better after that?"

Bill snorted with disgust. "I will do nothing. But others will do that."

He waved his hand. The lizard's glances followed his beckon.

They paled.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	37. I can't believe

**This chapter is a little short. I hope you like.**

* * *

37\. I can't believe…

"Nice. For a minute, I thought you wanted to trick me."

Castigo chuckled.

The two tied lizards were like paralyzed when they saw the fox not far away.

Beans was unable to breath few seconds, and Rango's head was filled with emptiness and made room for horror.

"No, no. How could you…?"

He threw his glance at Bill. "You can't be serious?! Bill! Why this?!"

"Why so shocked?" Castigo came closer.

Bill said nothing. The Gila monster just watched how the fox took Rango's hat.

"What luck that I didn't recognize you. I would have had a good mood to shoot you. I think it was fate that you came."

Rango ducked his head and his body tensed when the fox was petting over his head. He could feel the nails of his claws, moving gently but also warningly.

"Clumsy of me." He added his pressure. "I had been a fool to leave you alone without to wait until you would be dead. It had spared you a much painful death."

At last, Beans managed to speak again with hoarsely voice. "Bill… what have you done?"

Rango understood nothing. "How did you…?"

He tensed and pressed his lips together when Castigo pressed his nails into his head skin.

"We had talked yesterday, and we made a nice arrangement," the fox said.

Rango put his head back. "That's impossible. We were together the whole time. Except…"

He winced and looked again to the Gila monster. "Last night. You wasn't there. But we thought you would be..."

"Yes, Bill," Stump also began, who was also surprised like the others. "You said you only wanted to smoke."

Bill hissed with disgust. "I made a walk to the hiding place."

"And what is the deal?" Chorizo asked.

Bill opened his mouth but Castigo was faster. "That he avoid that you could steal my money investment and for this I give this guy a painful dead."

He petted over Rango's head who got a blackout. "Including esecially for her."

He looked down at Beans. "But maybe much later."

He petted with the other hand over Beans's hair. The lizard girl didn't react. She was like stone. She was unable to think.

Kinski scratched his head and became clear slowly. "You did…?"

He narrowed his eyes with rage. He looked at Bill and pointed on his head. "We could have spared that with my hair!"

Bill waved his hand. "You was in need to get a haircut."

"And you didn't talk with us?" Chorizo said quickly before Kinski could protest again.

"I couldn't take a risk. It had spoiled the surprise, wouldn't it, little pet?!

Rango opened his mouth to gasped a little for air. He had known that the lizard would be ugly to him one day, but this devilry was too much for him. He closed his eyes. He felt himself as if he would fall into a never ending deep hole. Why hadn't he been he more carefully? How could he be such a fool to ride with a criminal?

At last Castigo released him so that he could move his head again. He felt how Beans trembled. Damn! Why had she had to suffer?

"Let her go!" he whispered with last hope.

"Let go?" Castigo asked surprised. "That bitch?"

He grabbed Beans's hair. The girl winced but she didn't struggle. It has no use to fight back.

"Bad news for you, we had almost have a nice time together."

He grinned widely.

"That's not true!" Beans screamed.

"Shut your mouth," Castigo scolded and twitched her hair.

Rango couldn't stop himself. "Never do that again!"

The fox released the girl, stepped beside the chameleon and looked down at him with narrowed eyes.

"Look at that lout. He really dares to contradict me?"

One second later, Rango felt the burning bitchslap on his cheek. He swallowed down an insult and spoke one word, which belonged to Bill.

"Why?"

"That's business little pet," Bill said with a smack of mocking.

"And what now?" Stump asked.

"Nice question," Castigo chuckled. "I still have to do a lot of organisation things before I can giude them to hell. Apropos "hell", I have to commit a snake to my hapy winner. After that, I think that's nothing for children's eyes."

He gave Bill a mocking glance. "I don't like eye witnesses in my work, you know?"

Bill nodded with stony face. Maybe he seemed to be not very agreed but he didn't say a word.

Rango couldn't help himself and got tears in his eyes.

"Bill…. I can't believe…"

Bill snorted. "Die like a man at least."

"Oh, he is right," Castigo said with played welfare and bent down to him. "I guarantee, you will cry like a brat. This time I will controll that you are deader than nothing."

Rango got a shiver.

With last hope he and Beans looked at Bill. He was still the only one who could exercise his authority, but he was relentless. Also Kinski, Stump and Chorizo didn't seem to be interested to help them. Danny and Tonca, who still hang with their heads down in Kinski's and Stum's hands, exchanged glances.

Beans made a one last try. With all her force, she laid all her despair and pleading into her glance and looked at Bill with big begging eyes. She begged for all. Begging for mercy, begging for favour, help, forgiveness, lenience, apology, like no other being could have done it.

Bill felt her glance, knew very well what she wanted to tell. She would do everything to rescue her lover. For a little moment, he was going to make a suggestion, but in last second, he bit his lips. She should know forever that he wasn't a weaker and said one dry, cold sentence:

"Happy Dying Day, instead of, happy Wedding Day."

Beans let fall her head, all her forces left her. Bill turned around, gave his men a sign and they left them.

Rango closed his eyes in disbelief. Beans sobbed quietly. Rango's hands were pressed into fists; his arms trembled of painful disappointment.

"Bill! I curse you!" he shouted.

"That's not new for me," Bill said calmly. He turned around and gave him an degoratory look. "But this time you are the loser. Accept the fact."

With that they disappered. Rango heard how Beans sobbed. With trembling fingers he touched for her hand and wrapped it around hers. She gave a sudden sob, but she returned the handshake. Rango swallowed. He felt big fear, but no matter what the fox wanted to do with them, he wanted to be strong. Strong for her. He winced with sadness when he felt how she petted his fingers with trembling fingertips.

Both winced when Castigo's brutal grip wrapped their arms.

"Let's make a little journey."

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	38. A damn deal

**No wasting time, here you are. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

38\. A damn deal

Jake hissed and cursed silently when rodents tugged him outside of the big building. Rather he would fight free but because of the guns which followed him it was too dangerous to escape.

Mister Goldman looked satisfied like no other, in opposite of his competitors Mister Kingsley and Hong. The fat lynx couldn't resist and spoke at them: "I'm always the winner."

"Mister Goldman." Castigo appeared and reached out his hand.

"Of course," Mister Goldman understood and waved his hand. A rabbit in tuxedo came closer and held a money bag in his hands.

"The rest you will get with a check."

"Nice making business with you," Castigo thanked politely. "My men will transport the snake to the next rail station."

"I appreciates your service, thank you very much."

While the two mammals talked, Jake's eyes wandered to the side where he saw two familiar figures. Rango and Beans sat tied back to back on the ground. Rango caught his glance and looked at him with apologizing, sad eyes. They had so many questions on their lips, but there was no possibility to talk. The chameleon winced when Beans was sobbing a little again.

"Don't worry, Beans," Rango tried to calm her down and attemped to touch her arm. "Everything will be alright."

"Of course it will!"

Rango winced with horror when Castigo was putting his hands on their shoulders. He trembled when the fox moved his nails.

"So, if it's done, we will have some fun with each other. At least, it will be a deathly playtime."

Both reptiles moved closer with their backs together. Rango looked ahead where Jake was transported away with a big wagon.

The chameleon got tears in his eyes.

 _Damn Bill!_

* * *

"Bill?"

The Gila monster looked back where his men were riding behind him.

"What is it?" he asked a little grimly. "Alright. I'm still sorry for my silence," he continued with bored voice. "I gave you a runaround and I apologize for that."

"Not only for this," Kinski muttered.

"What next?"

"What use had it for us? It had only a use for you."

"What do you mean?"

"You had only your egoistic revenge in your damn mind! And what about us?! If we had done what we planned from the beginning on, we could maybe steal the money from that fat animal. But we have still empty pockets. Congratulations!" Kinski finished his sentence sarcastically.

Bill stopped his roadrunner and looked back at him angrily. "So, what are you thinking about? Tell me!"

"You wanna hear what I'm thinking?" Kinski asked defiantly.

"Yes! I wanna hear it and speak loudly."

Kinski snorted. "I think: It is all a shit! Are you satisfied now?"

The Gila monster growled and looked at the others. "Who else?"

"Well," Chorizo began. "It's… how should I tell…"

"It's unfair," Stump cut him off. "You kept your plans from us."

Bill's hands clamped around the reins. "What's your problem? We are still free at all. It's all right as long as the town is our again. Everything is back to normal."

Kinski crossed his arms. "I'm disappointed of that damn action. At least, we could have some money but because for your stupid solo run we didn't."

"That wasn't possible!" Bill shouted.

Kinski rolled his eyes. "Damn! What in hell did you do last night?"

"That's not your business," Bill muttered darkly.

Now Stump butted in. "But I thought you said, nobody should own her beside you. You said. Why did you leave her to him?"

Bill snorted. "Don't ask."

"I thought, you wanted to kill her!" Chorzio agreed with.

Bill's hands trembled with anger. "Damn! Keep your trap shut and let me alone!"

"Is that your only favourite sentence today?" Kinski complained. "You make me sick with your "keep trap"."

"HOLD YOUR MOUTH!"

Bill drew his revolver. Stump and Chorizo raised their heads with shock. Kinski was going to drew his revolver too.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Stump cried and moved his hands wildly. "Calm down! No quarrel! Kinski! Let it be. What should we do now? It's all over and done. Now forget it. We will find another place to get some money."

Kinski's eyes wandered to his relative companion.

"Come on broth. Let's go home." With these words Stump rode next to Kinski and pulled him away with his raodrunner. Passing Bill and rode on. Chorizo followed them in fast pace, while Bill was left alone. The Gila monster looked after them. Then he narrowed his eyes.

 _"What in hell did you do last night?"_

* * *

 _(Flashback, Last night)_

 _It was not easy for Bill to find the hiding place of that fox. He had to ask few people which showed him the way. Despite all he got a bad feeling in his stomach when he was reaching the place. He hid himself between the rocks and looked over to the gigantic building. He felt for his guns. He smelled watchmen in near. For a moment he cursed his damn idea to make his own thing to find that stupid female. But his rage was big enough to do something like now. He wanted to find her first to give her a lesson which she would never forget._

 _Now he stood there and didn't know where he should go first._

 _He trusted his tongue-nose and managed to avoid the patrol men on their way. When he was close enough on the wooden walls, he heard some familiar voices._

 _"What are you thinking?" Tonca asked, who stand with Danny outside. Bill pressed himself closer to the wall. "Any chance for escape?"_

 _Danny shook his head. "Impossible. Not with a big snake. There must be a much better plan than just escaping."_

 _"And what?"_

 _"Good question, which I can't answer with empty stomach. Let's go. I know a good restaurant."_

 _"How can you think about eating now?"_

 _"As I said. I can't think with empty stomach and how you said, escaping is impossible this way. Let's think about while we retiring to another place."_

 _The geckos disappeared. Bill didn't move a while._

 _"It will be more difficult as I thought," he muttered to himself and looked around._

 _But maybe there was a leak somewhere in that wood wall. The shed was old enough to detach a piece of wood._ _He scanned the wall with his hands._

 _Suddenly, he cried when he felt another hand on his shoulder. He turned around and froze._

 _"Can you believe it?" a mocking voice of a shadow said. "You are walking outside to snap some fresh air and something like you is taking away my air."_

 _Bill's eyes grew wide when a knife blinked in the moon light._

 _Quickly he drew his revolver. "Stay away or I shoot you!"_

 _"Tzz. What do you want with your silly guns?" the shadow said amusedly. "One shot and my men will kill you."_

 _Bill snorted. "_ _I can run away."_

 _"So, do you think so?"_

 _Bill froze when cold metal guns touched his back._

 _He sighed deeply and let fall his gun voluntarily._

 _"Search him thoroughly," Castigo ordered._

 _Some rodents frisked his clothes and rummaged his pockets. All what they found they threw it on the ground. Guns, his knife, cigars, vestas, handkerchiefs, purse, ..._

 _"What's that for nice thing?"_

 _Castigo bent down and picked up something with a cord._

 _He waved his hand. "_ _Light."_

 _A rodent with a lamp came closer and Castigo watched the object closer._

 _Bill swallowed. He moved his feet nervously, whiel some rodents held his hands on his back._

 _"Mmmm, this picture remembers me someone," the fox said when he eyed the picture on the medaillon. "Or is that just a very, very stupid_ _coincidence?"_

 _He moved the necklace in front of Bill's face._ _"Do you know her?"_

 _Bill bit his under lip. Would he believe a lie?_

 _When Castigo heard still no answer yet, he threw the necklace against Bills belly and drew his revolver. "_ _Alright."_

 _Bill paniked._

 _"Wait, wait, wait! If you kill me you will have a bad day."_

 _"My bad day ends with your corpse on the floor."_

 _"NO! If you do that, you will lost the snake and the lizard... will steal them."_

 _"Who?"_

 _"First let me alive."_

 _"Why should I kill you if you have to talk before?"_

 _"I could avoid the stealing if you let me go."_

 _There was silence. Then it was interruped with nasty laughing._

 _"Do you think I'm so stupid?"_

 _"Alright, alright, alright," Bill stuttered and raised hs hands. "What about a deal?"_

 _Castigo scratched his chin. "Tell me."_

 _"I avoid that they steal it and you give me the girl."_

 _Silence fell a few seconds. "Hung!" the fox said and put his hands together._

 _Bill gasped when two big hands wrapped his neck and choked him. The Gila monster struggled in Hung's and rodent's grips but he could't release himself._

 _"Well, your suggestion is a little pathetic for me," Castigo muttered placidly. "Cause I like that bitch too much to leave her to a fat ugly guy like you. Yes, she is to good for you. Do you agree?"_

 _"Ahhhh... hhhhchha..." Was all what Bill could breath out._

 _"Ssssh Hung, loose your grip. I can't undestand anything."_

 _The red big bear_ _relinquish his grip a little so that Bill was able to breath._

 _"Well, sorry, what was your answer?"_

 _"Yees," Bill hissed still filled with panic. Just few seconds more and he had suffocated._

 _"What about another deal?" the fox said calmly. "I keep the girl and you allow me to punish that thief and you... If you give that all to me, I let you go. What do you think of that?"_

 _Bill panted and gasped. That was not what he wanted to do. "But I..."_

 _He cramped when Hung began to_ _squeeze his throat again._

 _"What? Am I hearing some objections?" Castigo asked sarcastically._

 _"No,…," Bill gased with panic._

 _The fox nodded and the bear left his neck._

 _"Alright." Castigo sounded satisfied. "I let you watch from my men. But if you dare to trick me." He looked at Hung and Hung cracked his fingers._

 _"Did we understand each other?"_

 _Bill nodded._

 _"Nice. You can always talk to my men if you know what the thief is planning to do."_

 _They released him. Bill fell to the ground pantingly. He rubbed his neck cursed himself. After a while he has recovered and stood up with trembling legs. He stopped when he saw his pocket things still on the ground. He bent down and collected them. He paused for a moment, when he realized Bean's medaillon in the sand. He picked it up and looked at it. Then he pressed his fingers around it._

 _That was a damn deal._

* * *

Bill fetched the medaillon from his pocket and looked at it angrily. That damn thing which betrayed him.

"Bill?"

He winced when Stump appeared like from nowhere. Quickly he packet the medaillon away.

"What will we do if we are back in town?" Stump asked.

"What do you think? Live a life like before that lizard came to town. Can't you remember anymore?"

"Will be a little quiet without him"

Bill snorted. "There are enough idiots in the world. One day there will come another stupid guy. But if so, we will hunt him away and there will be no mayor or a snake in near."

"HIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAA!"

A little undefinable thing had jumped at Bill's face with an attacking cry. Bill fell almost down and screamed when the long thing wrapped around his neck.

Kinski, Stumpp and Chorizo exchanged glances with surprise when the little snake circled around the Gila monster like crazy while Bill tried to shake it off.

"Chili!"

They turned around and saw Cassy not far away. The silver fox waved with her hands wildly and ran at Bill.

"Chili! Let him! Come down!"

The snake slithered down and jumped on her shoulders.

"How many times do you want to have more anger? I said you should stay home!"

"Miss Conny annoyed me," the little corn snake complained.

"Are you crazy?!" Bill cried with rage.

"I'm sorry," Cassy apologized. "She followed us without my knowledge."

Bill growled. "What are you still doing here?"

"Where is your husband?" Stump asked.

"He is lying behind the hill. We decided to take a little rest."

She looked around. "Where are the others?"

Kinski, Stump and Chorizo looked at Bill. Kinski crossed his arms. "Yes, where?"

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	39. You will do

**Hello back. Thank you very much for your lovely comments.** **I** **appreciate** **it. ;)**

 **This chapter is a little short. I'm looking for time to finish the rest.**

* * *

39\. You will do

"I still don't know how I should punish you," Castigo said deep in thoughts and walked to and fro. The two tied together lizards sat still on the floor. He looked up to the midday sun.

"Mmmh. Maybe a little sun bath, but that would be too boring."

He put out his knife and walked at them. He stopped and let wander the sharp weapon over Rango's neck. "Or I could slit you, but this would be too dirty and short."

He looked down at Beans. "What do you think? Your friend has to go very soon. Do you wanna watch how I torture him a little?"

He lifted Beans's chin.

Rango swallowed hard. "Let her go! Please! Let her go! She had never hurt anyone!"

Castigo's slap let him become silent again.

"She is mine! You're only the fly on the window. Or should I amused with her before you go…"

"Let your dirty hands from her!" Rango shouted before the fox could finish his sentence.

The bandit grabbed his collar and lifted him a little.

"You have a big mouth. Very unwisely. But maybe you are right."

He released him again. "It has to be something special for you."

"Let him go," Beans dared to speak a word.

Castigo walked next to her. "So, should I do that?"

He gripped her hair. "I can't risk that your little friend comes back while we are making a good time."

Beans pressed her teeth together. "Do everything with me, but don't kill him," she hissed.

The fox digged his nails into her hair. Suddenly he stopped.

"I see. You are right. I think I have a good idea, how you could accompany your friend to his grave."

Beans gasped for air. "Please, don't kill him!"

"Oh, _I_ will not kill him." He pointed at her. "But _you_ will do."

* * *

"That's a nice picture," Castigo mocked amusedly and puffed a cigarette. "Maybe we should stand you on his shoulders, so that you can take a last look under her dress, don't want you?"

He laughed. Nobody of his victims was in mood of smiling.

Some rodents had hanged a hangman's noose on a tree. First the two reptiles had had no idea what he had planned. Then the rodents had brought her under the much higher hanging noose. Then they let down a second rope next to Rango and wrapped it around the chameleon's chest. When the rope was fixed, Rango was pulled-up until his feet hang in level of Beans's shoulders. A rodent waited on the branch and wrapped the noose around Rango's neck.

Beans had screamed when she had realized what they wanted to do. She had struggled and begged like nothing. But when they threated her to cut something off from her she had to give up. Despite she begged the whole time. With sobbing sounds, she had to watch how they put Rango's feet on her shoulders down, so that the chameleon stand on her shoulders. The noose around his neck. They let down the second rope and left the shocked lizards.

Rango swayed a little on Beans's shoulders. At least he wasn't very heavy, but his shoes hurt on her little shoulders. The rope around his neck held him tight and avoid that he fell down.

The fox shaked his cigarette. "That's nostalgic, isn't it?"

"Do you wait so long, until she gives way?" Rango asked with trembling voice.

Castigo clicked his tongue. "Are you out of your mind? That's would be too boring."

He threw away the weed and came closer.

He looked up at him, while Rango looked down.

The fox grinned and wrapped his hand gently around Beans's neck. His eyes wandered to Beans. Suddenly he pressed his mouth on hers. Beans formed her mouth with disgust and loathing. She struggled a little but she couldn't run away. Otherwise Rango would hang in the air.

At last, Castigo loosened his lips.

"I'm surprised, that you don't run away like this morning. You seems to cling to him, don't you?"

He petted her chin. Beans blushed with shame and looked away. How high will that bastard increase his humiliation?

Rango moved his tied hands. "Let her in peace! Let her go!"

The fox grinned. "In this case you have to hang."

He pushed Beans backwards.

"NO!" Beans screamed and braced her feeth on the ground.

Castigo laughed nastily. "I see. It will be interesting. What are you thinking guys?"

His men who stand around, some of them still patrolled in the rocks, laughed and agreed.

"You have a nice chance," the fox said to Rango. "The loser will be always you. The big question is, how long?"

He looked back at Beans. "But don't worry, I will get away you from this position soon."

Rango gasped for air when Castigo gave her a slap in her face. This bastard was abnormal that he dared to beat a woman in such a helpless position.

"Let's make a little game. Let's see how long do you can stand there."

The fox stepped away few steps backwards. Then he stopped and drew his revolver.

He shot on the floor right beside Beans's feet. Beans winced but she kept her position. Castigo ddn't wait long and shot to the other side.

"Stop that!" Rango shouted. Beans had troubles to stand still. Her knees trembled.

"Alright," the fox said. "Time to make it more interesting."

Beans screamed with pain when a bullet stroke her upper arm. The shot wound was very small and was more a little grazing shot but it hurt.

The girl pressed her lips together while a little bloodstain filled her sleeve dress.

Her eyes became wide when the fox sprang a whip. He didn't hesistate and swung it through the air with a hard bang.

The second throw hit Beans's torso, shortly after a slap met her cheek. The lashing in her face made her crying. But there was no mercy in the air and lashes hit her legs several times.

Rango was filled with rage with every lashing. But his words got lost into the sound of whips and cries.

At last the bandit interrupted his torment. At least for the moment. The exhaused lizard girl panted but she kept standing. She raised her head when she felt how the guy lifted her skirt a little and knot two sites together so that a part of her legs were more visible.

"I'm curious how long you will keep standing on your feet if I "tickle" them a little."

She became stifly when he stroked the cold revolver gun against her cheek and it was clear his "tickling" would be painfully.

Again he walked backwards, keeping them in his eyes.

Rango swallowed. He looked around, looking for a solution. But beside Castigo's men there was no other.

He felt how Beans trembled again. She was afraid, but her fear was higher about him than about herself. She would keep standing until she would fall with last force.

Rango looked up to the sky. How did it come to that? All because of his levity. All because of a robbery of that fox. Why hadn't he riden away after his first attack? Why had Jake been in near at this moment and no other? Why hadn't Jake wanted anything other than to tyrannize him? Why had he met Bill instead a harmless helpful person? He closed his eyes. How ironic. He saved the Gila monster from hanging and now the same person betrayed him and he had to hang now instead of him. He got tears in his eyes. Why hadn't he let him hang? Why had he thrown the dynamite instead to run away?

He heard her softly sobbing.

 _Beans, why you?_

His hands cramped to fists. She shouldn't go through that more.

A shot let him wince. Beans hunched. At least it was just a graze shot on her leg again. But Castigo would not leave it at that.

"With lead in your feet you will look very beautiful." The fox pulled the trigger again and the second grazing shot met Beans's other leg.

Rango felt how the noose contracted closer around his neck for a second until Beans managed to lift up her body again. Gasping and panting wth trembling sounds.

The chameleon couldn't accept that any longer for her. Not her.

Beans screamed hysterically when she felt how Rango tried to push her away under his feet.

She looked up at him but it was almost impossible to see his face when he still stood on her shoulders.

Rango let run his tears. At least he saw her tha last time, but it was a tragedy that they had to say goodbye forever under these circumstances.

A shrill cry induced him to react when Beans's had to cry about a second wound in her leg. The girl felt what he was going to do. But she didn't want to fall.

The nasty laugh of Castigo made her angry with biterness. She gave a wince of pain as a sharp stitch went through her right leg which was much painful than the others before. Suddenly a kick let her topple over.

"NO!"

She lost the balance. She got dizzy. She lost the connection with his feet on her shoulders.

* * *

 **Well, I think you all know, or the most of you, know the movie "Once upon a time in the west". The famous position how Rango and Beans stand, you can see in a famous execution scene, which is a painful death for both persons.**

 **I hope the chapter was okay for you. I had some troubles to write it because I had a** **bereavement yesterday. :-(**


	40. Today I want your life only

**Hello, sorry, I want to apologize for the long break. I was unable to write because my beloved oldest snake died after a suffering illness which I tried to heal in hospital. Also the rattlesnake hunting this year brought me in a deep hole. Today I'm feeling a little bit better after I recovered a while to find a clear life line, especially after I started a new job. I want to say "Thanks" to Diana for her agreeable good stories, which cheered me up.** **I'm sorry that you had to wait so long for the continuation of the chapters. After I overlooked my work, I think there are four chapters until the last one. I try to bite together my teeth to finish it and to surmount my writer's blockades. Sometimes it's not easy to find the right words. After this story, I will start with the new story "RANGO – Another outlaw story."**

 **Well, I think it was enough text and you want to read how the story continues. To say it in beforhand, grammatical errors are still not impossible. Also because our main computer is still death and our internet connection died in our home for one day. There is also the fact that I have to work with another computer where two letter buttons doesn't work good. :/ Well, here the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

* * *

40\. Today I want your life only

Beans landed on the floor. Dust and sand covered her face. In front of her eyes blurred vision.

No, she had to stand up again. But her feet were like numb.

 _No, it was too late._

 _He was dead._

She gasped for air.

 _No, he can't be dead!_

 _Not him! Why him?_

 _Stand up! Stand up!_

She pressed her forehead on the floor. Time seemed to stop around her. Someone had to stop the time. Her chest hurt.

She heard a shot.

Did Castigo shoot him?

She pressed her eyes together.

She didn't want to see it.

She screamed in pain and fear when something heavy fell to her site.

Did the fox want to harm her more?

She rolled to the site, sand glued on her tear wet cheeks.

She realised shadows, one of them was moving next to her.

She spat out sand which lay in her mouth. The girl winced when a loud explosion let froze her and echoed through her head.

"Stand up!"

The voice was strange. She couldn't move and kept lying on the ground.

A hard grip took her shoulders and shook her. "Stand up, lady!"

Someone loosened her ropes. The desert iguana was still like paralyzed. Her head was like empty. She felt nothing just her hurting arms and legs. Two new explosions with screams and cursing echoed far away.

"Beans!" a hoarsely voice spoke.

Someone rolled her on her back and lifted up her upper body a little. Hands touched her face, wiped over her cheeks. Beans blinked. A familiar silhouette appeared. She blinked several times more and Rango's face became visible.

His face was also covered with sand and from time to time he rubbed over his neck, but he didn't seem to be injured.

Beans's eyes were filled with tears again.

 _Lord, let it be all a dream!_

She pressed her eyes together and hot tears rolled down her skin.

In her blurred view, she saw how the shadow bent down. Fingertips wiped over her lips before other lips met hers. First she cramped. So often she had had to kiss other strange awful mouths, which had forced her to obey. These lips were so different. They were gently and lovely. They weren't decisively or dominate. There was also no tongue which forced her to open her mouth. No trace of sexual hungry forcing passion. It was just a softly touch of caress which heeled her injured inner soul.

"Mister! Time is running!" another voice cried. "We have to run away!"

The lips left her. She opened her eyes.

No, it wasn't a dream. Rango was still alive and held her in his arms.

Suddenly a gecko appeared next to Rango.

"This was our last stick of dynamite," he spoke quickly. "Tonca will come back. We have to flee before they recover."

Both lizards were too relieved to ask what's going on. Maybe Danny had told in short words, that they came back after Bill had left them in desert to help them and stole some dynamite again from Castigo's hiding place. They hadn't a clear plan, but it was too short time to plan something. Especially after Rango was hanging. Danny had shot through the noose before he could suffocate.

Beans touched over her head.

Suddenly she felt a strong jerk because Rango tried to help her up.

"She can't run with her injured legs," Rango said and managed to keep Beans standing on her feet.

"Rango," she whispered still like in trance but suddenly she became awake and flung her arms around his neck. Rango embraced her too, but then he hurried her along.

"Come on. I will carry you."

Beans protested. "Let me here. You would be too slowly."

"Never!" Rango interrupted.

Exhausted and tired, he carried her on his arms. She never should be injured again. He should never harm her again.

Beans wasn't very heavy but she had also no less weight to run fast with her on his arms.

Shortly after, Tonca jumped to their side. "It will not stop them forever. Let's run away."

Without hesitation, they moved. First it seemed to become good, but then Rango felt that it wasn't easy to running fast. After few meters he had to take breath.

"You aren't fast enough," Danny cried.

"Can't you hide us?" the chameleon asked before Beans could say something.

Danny scratched his head. "Alright. We could try to distract them to another direction."

* * *

Castigo was in rage like never before. He looked around. Some of his men lay motionless on the floor. Others had recovered their senses. He didn't care for them and took out his revolver. "Game is over for you."

* * *

With a little bad feeling in his stomach, Rango watched how the two geckos left them and waved with their hands at the rodents which followed them.

Rango ducked with Beans behind the rocks and pushed his way through the rocky landscape.

He looked around. They had to find a hiding place. After they passed a curve he knew where they were. He decided to take a special direction and no long time, they reach it. The last hope for them. With fast steps he ran forward to the wooden big shed of Castigo's quarter.

* * *

For their luck, the gate was unguarded. All seemed to leave the gigantic shed.

"We have to find a place to hide," he muttered more to himself after they passed the entrance door. Beans wrapped her arms closer around his neck. Rango sighed. He really wished he could more enjoy it, but it was a bad place and time to think about it.

The hall was empty. He looked to the ladders and stairs. Where could they hide now?

"There is no escape for you two worms!"

Both winced. Rango whirled around and looked in all directions. The voice was still far away but they knew, Castigo knew that they were here.

Beans whimpered. Rango petted over her head. "Don't worry. He will not get you."

"I know where you are!" the voice continued loudly. "You can't hide."

Rango swallowed but he didn't interrupt his walking.

"Together we are an easy prey for him."

"What do you mean?" Beans asked. But Rango didn't reply and stopped when he realised the big wooden boxes on the walls.

He headed for it and sat Beans behind them.

"What are you going to do?" Beans asked worried.

"Don't move," Rango hissed. "It's all okay. You stay here."

"What?!"

Rango bent down, held her hands and looked firmly into her eyes. "What ever happens, keep in hiding place. Please, keep in hiding place."

He gave her a last hug and he left.

"Rango!" Beans hissed. Rango put his finger on his lips warningly and Beans became silent.

With nervous eyes, the sheriff looked for a weapon. With fast beating heart, Rango walked in the wall shadows. If he had luck, there were somewhere…

He sighed in relief when he realized the box with his revolver and his revolver belt.

Quickly he griped for his revolver. His heart stopped when he heard a clicking sound behind him. In same second he jumped aside, before the fired bullet met his vulnerable body. At least he had managed to take one of his revolver.

Castigo laughed. "I see. It will be a nice mouse-and-cat-game."

His eyes moved up when he heard climbing footsteps which climbed up a ladder.

"Yes, running, running, but it has no use."

He kept his revolver in his hand and climbed up the next ladder upstairs.

"Do you wanna run away again? Or should I run away and you catch me?" he mocked, always looking around to find a moving shadow, which he found very soon.

On the second floor he climbed on a footpath bridge. He fired when he realised a movment behind a timber. When he didn't hear a scream, he guessed that he didn't struck him.

The hall room lay in half dark, because the most torches and lamps were doused.

Castigo stopped few meters in front of the big wooden stringer, which pierced the bridge in the middle.

The fox wasn't afraid and loaded his magazine with new bullets with calm fingers. When it was filled he twisted it in his revolver with rattling sound.

"Well, what should it be today? Your money or your life?" He came closer. "Well, I think, today I want your life only."

He made a big jump around the supporting beam but the place was empty.

He flinched when he noticed another movement behind the second supporting beam on the bridge.

He smiled coldly.

"Are you a too big coward for fighting?"

* * *

Rango pressed himself closer to the stringer. He had to admit that he had no special plan. He was alone, and there were no other weapons in near. Damn! What's going on with him? He had to calm down. At least, he didn't find Beans.

"W-well. Shouldn't we settle it like men? More like gentlemen?" he asked.

"Gentlemen?" Castigo repead bored. "You really have to learn a lot. To bad that you live no long anymore."

He made a step forward. "Now I will come and we will finish it. By the way, where is your girl? Sorry, I wanted to say, where is my slave girl?"

Rango's fingers cramped around his revolvers.

"One, two…" The fox was very close. "I'm coming."

Rango pressed his eyes together. _Now or never._

He bent around and shot. He stopped irritated when Castigo jumped behind the first wooden beam. That damn bandit had stepped backwards to make him in believe he would come closer. Now the fox stood very good protected behind the supporting beam. Suddenly the fox bent aside and shot at Rango's direction. Quickly Rango pressed himself behind his wooden beam.

"What is it now?" Castigo asked mockingly. "Do you wanna play or shall I spend my time to search for your female friend?"

Rango sighed deeply.

"One, two, three!" Castigo cried and shot again. The bullets missed the chameleon few centimetres. Just the wood gave him protection against the deadly projectiles.

"Alright," Rango said. "Let's appear the same time at least."

Castigo shrugged his shoulders. "As you wish. It's not my business how you want to die."

"Alright." Rango took a deep breath. "One, two… three!"

* * *

Beans winced several times when a gunfight resounded through the hall. She pressed her hands on her head but she couldn't stand it any longer. After the shots broke, she stood up.

* * *

Rango sweated. There was just a last bullet in his magazine.

"What is it?" Castigo asked amused. "Why did you stop shooting?"

"No nothing," Rango replied. "Everything is okay."

He wiped over his head. "I just need a little break to make me ready me for a new round."

Castigo laughed. "As you wish."

He smiled coldly. He had counted. That lizard had fired five bullets. There was just a last one in his gun. He filled his magazine new and pulled out a knife.

The last round would be an easy one, which he wanted to close with a knife throw. He never missed a target with his knife.

Rango inhalired several times.

"Are you ready now?" Castigo cried. "I'm bored."

"Okay, okay," Rango answered. "I just need a little break of relaxation."

"I hope not so long."

Rango wrapped his hands around his gun.

 _One bullet! Make your work._

"It becomes late," Castigo said and rubbed the knife in his hand.

"Alright, but I count."

"That will also be your last words." The bandit chuckled darkly.

"Okay, good," Rango took a deep breath. "One… two…"

He jut out. Castigo didn't hesitated and made a movement with his knife.

Rango's eyes became big, when he saw the knife. In same second he jumped aside, his finger still on the trigger which was pushed.

 _NO!_

Rango's heart stopped when he heard how his last bullet flew through the air without a target.

The bullet ricocheted several times somewhere. Rango couldn't follow. He only thought to protect himself behind his hiding place. Suddenly there was a dull sound.

He didn't dare to move and listened. All was silent.

Where was the fox?

He waited 15 seconds, without something happened.

What was he waiting for?

He held his breath and peeked around the beam. He winced when a body lay on the ground on his back.

Rango backed off. Was that a trick?

Seconds passed without a movement or a sound. The chameleon swallowed and looked longer on the motionless body.

Finally he left his hiding place slowly. With trembling knees he went to the lying fox. His weapon in his hands.

Rango didn't trust and suddenly he ran back, then forward again a little closer than before than back. But nothing happened. At the end, Rango dared to run past the fox and stopped after few meters. But the fox didn't stand up. Rango could't stand it any longer and went very close. He watched the fox with open mouth where a bullet hole placed the forehead.

The bullet had shot him through his head.

Rango stood there like frozen. Then he realized it.

It was over.

Rango looked to the ceiling. That was a miracle. He made it. He made it with one bullet. He looked at his revolver. He did it!

He winced when he heard a panting sound.

Beans tried to climb up a ladder with a shotgun in her hand. Rango looked down at her.

"Beans! What are you doing?"

"What are you thinking?" she spat. "I'm saving your head."

Rango ran down the sidewalk bridge and climbed down to Beans where he met her on half way.

"Beans, there is no need for it. He is dead."

"Of course, but I have to…"

She stopped. "He is what?"

"Yes, he can't hurt you anymore," he touched her shoulders and embraced her. She couldn't believe it.

"He is dead?"

Rango petted her back. "Yes, he is."

Beans let fall the shotgun, but Rango managed to take it before it hit the ground.

* * *

Together they climbed down the ladder. Shortly after they had touched the ground, their legs became weak. Both sank on their knees to come to terms with that what happened the last few weeks. For a while they listened to the others breathing, until Rango reached for her hand. Beans looked at him. Rango smiled softly and wanted to start what they couldn't do since their reunion.

"Hi."

Beans responed the gesture. "Hi."

Gently he wrapped his arms around her. But he winced when he found time to eye her injuries.

"You need a doctor."

"It's only graze shots."

"Althought," he interrupted and stood up. "I can't risk your health."

He lifted her up and together the went through the hall. First they were silent, but Beans couldn't conceal an important question.

"What will happen now?" she asked.

Rango stopped.

"What do you mean?"

"With us? I mean..."

She wrapped her hands around his face. She hugged him.

"I missed you…"

Her voice died. Rango held his arms around her.

"I missed you, too."

Her nails clawed into his clothes.

"It's alright, it's alright. I'm here. I'm here."

He petted over her hair.

Suddenly a shot and a painful scream echoed through the hall. Beans screamed when Rango lost the balance for a moment. A bloodstrain filled his shoulder. With pain in his face he held his shoulder. Shortly after they looked at the grinning face of Dig.

"Thanks for your work. Now I got my reward sooner."

A new moving sound of his revolver let them froze, while the old badger came a little closer.

"What do you want?" Rango asked with pressing voice.

"What do you think? I will take her and you can meet bugs in earth."

He pulled the trigger again.

"I have never shoot something like you."

Beans threw herself in front of Rango.

"You will never hurt him!" she cursed.

The badger laughed. "What do you want little butterfly?" Then his face became stony. "Out of my way!"

Beans pressed herself closer on Rango's body. "No!"

"I said, Out!"

The lizard yelled when Dig kicked against her feet. The wounds were still fresh to hurt like hell. She fell aside while Dig grabbed the chameleon and threw him to the ground to finish it.

With panic Beans jumped up and hit him.

"No! You ugly…"

She screamed again when he was gripping her shoulders and threw her away. He wanted to gave her a new wound, but she jumped away and threw herself over Rango to protect him with her body.

"Get out!"

The badger grabbed her arm brutally. Beans struggled like crazy and fell back. With trembling body she tried to cover Rango. Dig became angry and pulled her but the girl clung herself on Rango tight.

"As you wish!" Dig screamed and pulled the trigger.

"NO!"

A shot disrupted her cry.


	41. A better deal

**Helllooo to all, thank you, thanks to all for your great comments! :´)**

 **Mariah: Thanks for your review. I really** **appreciate** **it. :) Well, I already signed some peditions and be sure I wished I could do more locally but (unfortunately) I'm living in Germany. :(**

 **Roxette: Thanks for your great comment. I'm glad to hear it. ;) Enjoy more. :)**

 **So, after so long, I'm so sorry, but my computer broke down and I had to buy a new one. :( For this reason, I bought a new computer, but I still need time to install some things. It will take a while until I can work limitless with it. :/ If it needs longer, I hope you will have some patient.**

 **Well, enought prewords, enjoy the chapter. ;) It's a little short. Next will be longer.**

* * *

41\. A better deal

She didn't feel pain.

She felt nothing.

She had closed her eyes, while the shot lost his sound.

But there was still no pain.

Hesitantly Beans opened her eyes. Dig winced and hunched his body. Then he fell and landed with a thud impact to the ground.

The girl was like paralyzed and stared at the body on the floor. Then she looked down about her body and about Rango's. But the panting chameleon didn't seem to be more injured than he already was. No one of them. But what hit the badger?

In the dark hall, she couldn't see much, until something was moving in the shadows of the walls.

Beans screamed hoarsely and pressed herself closer on Rango. First, she saw just a gun, followed by a figure. The big person took aim at the badger on the floor, just to be sure that he was dead really. When nothing happened anymore, Bill put away his revolver.

"I hate such kind of rubbish."

Beans was still unable to speak, until Rango's panting brought her back. The chameleon looked behind himself and held his shoulder, also still surprised about the Gila monster's appearing.

Bill came closer and looked down.

Both lizards looked at him, still unable to move, until Beans moved her trembling lips. "Y-You came…"

Bill crossed his arms. "More or less."

"For what?"

The big lizard narrowed his eyes. "Mpmf, more because of business. Someone made me a better deal."

Suddenly steps came closer. Shortly after Cassy appeared with a revolver in her hands.

"I think they are gone. At least for a while."

She looked down at the corpse on the floor.

"Where is Castigo?"

Rango pointed up. "Upstairs. Also dead."

The silver fox raised her eyebrows with surprise. Then she nodded. "Alright. In this case your reward money will be sure."

She looked at Bill.

Rango didn't understand. "Reward?"

"Don't think that I have changed my opinion about you," Bill said angrily without to answer his question. "In my eyes, you are still a loser."

He walked away and climbed up a ladder.

Cassy put the gun beside herself. "I told him that there is a head-money for Castigo. Finder will be rewarded if they bring him back to Mexico. Dead or alive. If he would try to catch him he could get the reward money."

She looked at them apologizing. "I hope you aren't angry. Without money, I had never broght him round to come back."

"That's okay," Rango said, very relieved to get the chance to relax after so long time. Beans was okay, their enemies were gone. It was all fine.

"It's fine."

"Nothing is fine!" Beans said loudly. "You are injured."

"Oh, this little scratch."

"It could inflame. Come here."

Beans guided him to lean against a wall. Then she eyed the shot wound.

"By the way, where is your man?" Rango asked.

"He is still okay," Cassy answered. "I left him for a moment. Chili is with him."

Both opened her eyes wider with surprise. "She is here?"

"Unimportant. We were worried about you."

"Worried? That's very…AHH!"

"Oh, sorry," Beans apologized after she had moved Rango's shirt to get at the wound.

Suddenly a body fell not far away on the ground. Bill had shoved down Castigo's corpse. Then the big lizard cimbed down. He whistled shortly. After a while his men appeared. The Gila-Monster pointed down.

"Bring it out. Also this."

He showed at Dig with a disgusting gesture.

"Wow," Stump said. "Did you kill them?"

"Do what I say," Bill answered snarlingly. He was not in mood to tell a story.

Meanwhile Beans was busy to treat Rango.

"It's not bad," she said.

She pressed a cloth over his injured skin to protect it and winded his shirt round his chest.

Rango smiled at her. "Thanks."

She hugged him.

Bill watched them with mixed feelings. These lizards were so happy that they were still alive.

Rango wrapped his arms around her and petted her back.

"After all, I think we can take a rest…"

Suddenly he remembered something.

"Jake! I forgot. I have to go!"

He stood up and ran forward.

"Go? No, you can't go," Beans protested and followed him. "Your shoulder…"

"I'm fine. That'll go off all right."

"Are you kidding me?" Bill asked and tapped his forehead. "You're crazy. You should be glad, that you get rid of him."

Rango looked at him seriously. Then he shook his head. "No. Not in this way."

He started a new run, but Beans held him back. "Rango, please don't."

Their eyes met and Rango knew she was afraid. Not only about him.

He turned around and held her shoulders calmly. "I'm sorry Beans. But I can't accept that he ends like that."

Beans swalllowed. "And what if it is our last moment together, if he comes back..."

Rango lowered his glance. "Maybe. But if they bring him away, I don't know how long Jake has time to live."

They embraced each other.

Bill snorted with disgust. "If you wanna get him, you have to go now. The train will not wait for you."

"Train!" Rango loosed his grip around Beans. "He wanted to bring him to a train. Where are the next railways?"

He looked at Cassy. "The rails aren't far away. You have to ride, maybe four miles northwards."

She looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry. I can't guide you."

"It's okay. Take care for your husband."

He left them and ran outside where Kinski and Stump were busy to put Castigo's body on a roadrunner.

Rango looked around wildly. "I need a roadrunner! Immediately!"

"Uh, ... Here you are." Chorizo couldn't finish his sentence and Rango jumped on the running animal.

"I want to come with you," Beans cried.

Rango stopped few seconds. "No Beans, you stay here. I'm really serious about this."

Then he rode away.

Stump scratched his head. "Where does he want to go?

Kinski shrugged his shoulders. "Something stupid, I think."

Beans stood there, looking after Rango, but before ahe could move her feeth, Bill held her dress. "Better do what he says."

Beans took the end of her dress out of his hands. "Let it be!"

She looked at him angrily, but then she became nosy.

"Why did you come back?"

"As I said before, I hate it to go away with empty pockets."

He walked away.

"Are you sure?"

Bill turned around and looked at her with angry eyes. " _Yes_ , I'm sure."

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	42. Anything wrong?

**Sooooo….. I apologize million times… but I had some technical problems with my computer and installations and so on… and so on… that it bores me. -_-**

 **For this reason, I couldn't use my computer writing program anymore for a long time. So sorry, that I couldn't continue to write my story. Now I'm starting again and I try to finish this story with some short chapters. I hope it is okay for you.**

 **So, I don't want to bore you with long words, enjoy the rest of the story.**

* * *

42\. Anything wrong?

Meanwhile, miles away…

Mister Goldman looked at his golden pocketwatch. He stood next to a rail station, somewhere in the desert, where his private train waited.

More than 10 rodent bandits were busy to tug the big rattlesnake inside a wagon. Maybe Jake could have torn but because of the guns around him, it was suicide to resist.

With loud protest and hissing rattling sounds, they dumped him into the big cabin. The rodents made some last arrangements to avoid the rattlesnake could flee and left the train. Mister Goldman gave them some money for their work then he went into his own cabin, which was a single luxury train compartment behind the engineman's cab. He gave the engineer a sign and after that he entered his carriage.

He froze in the door frame when he saw two familiar figures in the train compartment.

The compartment was endued with expensive furnishings, like chairs with golden backrests, tables of dark wood, oil paintings and also an old richly ornamented desk.

Behind the desk sat with feet on the table Mister Kingsley. Next to the desk sat in an armchair Mister Hong. Both directed their guns at Mister Goldman.

Mister Kingsley stood up. "Good day. Sorry, for our intrusion. But I have the feeling there are some things which we have to resolve before you leave us."

Mister Goldman had raised his hands and looked at them darkly.

Mister Kingsley smiled and pointed at the chair where he sat before.

"You can sit down. It's your train, right?"

Without resists, Mister Goldman took the seat.

Mister Kingsley place himself in front of the desk and Mister Hong bend also more forward.

"I think we will manage to come to an agreement."

After that Mister Kingsley closed the door.

* * *

Rango winced when he heard the whistling sound of the train not far away.

If he not managed to reach the train, it would be too late for Jake.

He forced his roadrunner to ride faster. He sighed with relief when he saw the rails.

The train was going to drive away. With groan and squeak the wheels moved and rolled away.

Rango rode faster as good as he could.

The train wasn't long. It was composed with a railway locomotive, a luxury compartment and three wooden wagons.

"You don't do it for the first time," Rango thought himself.

With all speed he managed to overtake the train and jumped on the last wagon where was a ladder. He winced when his wounded shoulder hurt. He bit together his teeth and climbed up. For his luck, the roof was empty. Maybe it would be easier as he thought.

In train compartment three were only boxes.

He reached the second waggon. He listened, which wasn't easy because of the noise of the locomotive.

A rattling sound gave him the certainty, he was right.

He climbed down another ladder and wanted to open a door.

He cursed. It had blocked.

"Nice," he drew his revolver, which he had filled with new bullets.

"All or nothing."

He pulled the trigger and shot.

The padlock was broken und Rango opened the door.

The light shined into the dark wagon. Rango realised Jake's ominous reptile skin. The rattlesnake was tied with a lot of chains and ropes.

The gigantic rattlesnake blinked irritated.

"Surprised?" Rango asked and walked to the head of the snake.

The rattlesnake snorted but otherwise he didn't seem to be very angry.

"Listen, we don't have much time, but if you want that I release you…"

Suddenly Jake screamed when Rango reached for the chains.

"Anything wrong? Don't worry, I only want to make clear, that…"

Jake shook his head wildly. He moved his eyes in a specific direction.

Rango followed his glance. Now he realised that the ropes and chains had wrapped with a wire or similar. On the floor between the twine of shackles, lay something technical looking.

Rango eyed it closer and touched it…

Jake shouted with muffling cries. Rango raised his hands.

"It's okay, I only want to take a look…"

His eyes grew wide.

That thing was a high-tech bomb.


	43. We are even

**Hello, sorry for the long wait, but now the story comes to his end. :)**

* * *

43\. We are even

Rango scratched over his head nervously. It wasn't a bomb with dynamite sticks and fuses. No, it was full electricized. He scrutinized the technical devil's handiwork.

There was no button or similar. But a slender keyhole. Maybe if he could…

"Are you looking for this?" a dark voice asked.

Rango turned around with horror.

Hung, the big red bear stood not far away and held a rope with a key in the air.

"If you wanna deactivate the marvel, you have to plug this. Cut through ropes and you dying."

Rango jumped up. "Give me the key!"

Hung grinned. With wide opened eyes, Rango watched how the bear opened his mouth and wanted to swallow down the key.

Suddenly Jake made a quick movement with his tail and the key flew through the air.

Jingling the metallic object fell to the ground.

Rango jumped forwards and grabbed the key.

Hung growled annoyed. He raised his fists and slammed them down. Rango managed to duck. The hits met the emptiness. Rango didn't hesitate and ran away. Hung growled and ran behind him.

Rango opened a door, jumped through it and slammed it. Panting and with beating heart he leaned against the door.

"Why does it happen to me every time?"

Suddenly hard hits beated againt the door inside. Rango got a shock and climbed up the next waggon. On the roof he looked around. The train drove through desert and mountains. He winced and narrowed his eyes. Was there a...

He screamed when something grabbed his neck and sent him flying on the train roof.

Hung pressed him more down, so that Rango had effort to breath. With last force he felt for his gun.

"Stop it or I..."

Hung grabbed the gun and threw it away.

Rango swallowed hard. Hong laughed when Rango was kicking against his belly. The bear lifted him up and threw him again on the roof. Rango moaned with pain in his back. With that Hung lifted up a feeth and put it on his chest.

"Any last words?"

Rango smiled nervously. "Yes, good journey."

The bear didn't understood. But when Rango pressed himself closer on the roof platform, he guessed something. He turned around. But too late…

With loud scream he crashed against the archway of the train tunnel.

Around Rango, everything became dark and very loud, while the train drove with loud clattering and whistling.

When the tunnel was over, Rango dared to sit up again. He looked back, but Hung wasn't visible anymore.

* * *

Jake lifted his glance when he heard how Rango came back. In his hands he held the key.

"Sorry for the delay."

He walked to the bomb. "Don't worry, no long and you will be free again."

He pluged the key into the keyhole. Suddenly Jake began to scream again.

Rango didn't understand. "What's wrong with you, I only have to turn this key and…"

Shortly after Rango had turned around the key, a countdown blinked on the display.

1.00 Minute and the countdown counted backwards.

0.55 seconds.

Rango shook the mashine, but it was useless. The countdown didn't stop.

"Damn!" Rango cursed.

0.45 seconds.

Jake meanwhile shouted and screamed through his gagged mouth. Rango lost no more time and loosed the gag.

"CUT THROUGH THE ROPES!" Jake screamed at him.

Rango was so shocked that he worked like a machine, without asking some questions. Quickly he managed to loosen few ropes. For their luck, the bomb didn't explode anymore before the countdown would end.

0.15 seconds.

Suddenly Jake tensed his muscles so hard like Rango never seen before. Suddenly a loud sound let break the anchorages from the chains. With hard slam the rattlesnake rammbed the door and both reptiles fell into the sunflouded air. They pitchpoled several times, until they came to a hold in the dusty, sandy ground.

In the same second, a deafening explosion shook the air. The wagon exploded in fire. Like paralysed they watched it. Jake was the first one who found back his voice.

"You stupid idiot!" Jake shouted. "I wanted to say that the bomb also needed a number code to stop the countdown."

Rango was still staring ahead and pointed forward. "Uh... this was very close."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Let's bounce."

* * *

The loud explosion induced the engineman to stop the train. He left the locomotive and ran into the passenger compartment. But he never got the chance to inform the owner of the train. All what the man found were three corpses. All three men had bullets in their bodies.

* * *

Beans pressed her lips together when she washed her injured arms and legs in a bowl of water.

She and the others were still in the hiding place. Jessy had transported her husband here. He had nothing againt it. He understood her.

"They aren't bad," Jessy said when she saw Beans's wounds. "You've got luck."

Beans forced a smile. "It doesn't matter. The main point is that Rango is okay." She lowered her glance. "I hope he is okay."

"Beans?"

The desert iguana turned around and Bill stood next to her.

She narrowed her eyes. He narrowed back. There was nothing to say. At least nothing good. For this reason Bill said nothing more than: "I think you are missing that."

He threw something through the air. Beans caught it and held the medallion in her hands.

"The medallion from my mother."

"I don't need it anymore."

Bill turned around and said nothing. Just nothing. No looking back, no gesture of sorry.

Beans pressed the medaillon closer in her hands and said nothing. Just a very very little feeling of forgiveness and bitterness.

* * *

Meanwhile Jake and Rango came closer to the hiding place.

Jake noticed that Rango was very silent, who was riding on the roadrunner next to him.

"You wanted to say something, didn't you?" Jake asked.

Rango lifted his head. "Uh... no... I mean... basically I wanted... it wasn't important."

Jake stopped the roadrunner with his gun. "Say or…" He rattled with his tail.

Rango sighed deeply. "I wanted to ask you, if I had released you, that you would have released Beans."

"Is that all?" Jake asked mockingly.

"Yeah," Rango answered weakly. "That's what I wanted to say."

Jake looked at him a while until he moved his lips again. "You have really no sense for business."

Rango swallowed and looked down. But Jake wasn't ready yet.

"I said, if I would save your life, you would do everything what I want, didn't I?"

Rango nodded sadly.

"Well," Jake continued. "After all, you saved me now, like I did..."

He stopped. They were very close at the hiding place and Beans had appeared in the distance.

Jake sighed a little but he kept his inflection. "Our deal is over with that."

Rango lifted his head.

"That means we are even."

Rango still didn't understand and climbed down from the roadrunner. Then he took his hat.

"What does it mean?"

Jake rolled his eyes. "That means I give you back all rights in compensation."

Rango still couldn't believe. "Does it mean that I can...?"

"You can go back to your town. It's yours again."

"And... and what about...?"

He looked to the side and saw how Beans watched them.

"Including her."

"Are you serious?!"

"Would I waste my time and breath for nothing?" Jake said annoyed.

The rattlesnake made big eyes when Rango was wrapping his arms around the snake's body.

"Get off. No maudlin! It was only business," Jake cried and pushed the lizard away.

Rango wiped down a tear. "Okay."

"Disappear," Jake ordered.

Rango didn't wait longer and ran to Beans. When he had arrived her, he clasped her in his arms. Beans was still surprised. They bandied some words. No many, just a few words. And no longer and both threw each other into the arms.

"You let her go?" Bill asked Jake. "For no reason?"

Jake hissed. "Is that a problem for you?" Jake said and looked at him grimmly.

Bill became nervously. "What do you mean?"

"I know that you casted an eye on her long time ago."

Bill swallowed. "That's private."

"Nice."

Bill had no more time to scream before Jake wrapped his body around him like lightning. Jake laughed.

"Listen, I have also private things. But because of your damn stupid activities in this case, I will let you go this time. I advise you to disappear before I change my opinion again."

He released him again. When Bill got his freedom again, he ran to his henchmen.

"Let's clear off!"

With that Bill grabbed Stump's ear and they left the place.

Meanwhile, Rango and Beans had recovered from they wave of luck. Rango loosened his grib around Beans and walked to Jessy.

"And, thank you very much Mrs. Jessy for your help."

"No problem," she said.

"If I can do something for you..."

"I think I've got luck enough," she answered and looked at her husband, who lay with the corn snake Chili not far away.

Rango thought. "Mmm. But I think, there is one thing that you deserve."

* * *

No long time and Rango found what he had searched. With a money bag he came back.

"I think you need it more pressing."

With that he gave her the money, what Mister Goldman had given Castigo for Rattlesnake Jake.

Jessy didn't know to say. But Rango was faster. "With the money, you could repair your land and you can use it for medical things."

"But Mister Rango, I can't take it..."

Rango waved his hand. "Look it on as a donation by an unknown sponsor."

Jessy was speechless. But there was no reason to said something more. Rango smiled and the silver fox pressed the money closer to her.

* * *

 **The next and the last chapter come tomorrow. ;)**


	44. Epilog: Promise

**So, here we are. The last chapter of this story, which was long-drawn-out. I'm sorry for this. But there were so many things which kept me from writing. Also my dead computer. :/**

 **But here the story will come to his end. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Epilog: Promise

It was twilight time when the sun went down the horizon. The sky was red and orange. The air warm and cold together.

Rango and Beans sat on the porch of Beans's house on a bench.

They didn't speak much this evening. They felt drained and exhausted. So tired, that they decided to travel back to Beans's ranch directly and to go back to town tomorrow.

Rango leaned back, while Beans's lay her head on his lap. He petted over her neck softly. Both had missed these evenings. The feeling of familiar togetherness instead of loneliness. Beans enjoyed his caressing.

"I'm so glad," she muttered weakly.

Rango didn't interrupt petting. "About what?"

"About all."

Rango nodded and sighed. "It was all too much."

"Indeed."

They fell silent for a moment.

"But I'm glad, that she found her husband again."

Rango smiled. "Yes. I'm sure they will make it together to realise their plans."

"Mmmm."

Both got the feeling of coldness. The sun was gone behind the hills.

Beans moved her finger over his knee. "Do you wanna stay here?"

Rango smiled. "I have nothing to do in town. I think I will stay here tonight."

Beans sighed and stroke over his leg. "Promise me, never to leave me again."

The chameleon petted over her back. "That's a promise which I give with pleasure."

"You promise?"

"I always keep my promise."

That's all what she wanted to hear and there was nothing to say more. Also not about Bill and their past, because Rango knew her feelings, and he didn't want to know more. And Jake? He was there, somewhere in the desert. And he couldn't say where. But he would never break his promise what he had given him back. And with that calming thought he could relax this night.

* * *

Many miles away, a little group was on their way to Mexico. Bill watched the sun, which had disappeared behind the horizon. Kinski, Stump and Chorizo rode behind him. Castigo's corpse lay on another roadrunner behind them.

Stump cleaned his throat. "Well, after all, I think it was a good job, wasn't it Bill?"

Bill snorted.

Kinski grinned. "All just because of a promise, I still have to laugh about it."

Bill stopped. "Be quiet! I never wanna hear that damn word "p-r-o-m-i-s-e" anymore!"

"Alright, I prom…"

Bill turned his face at him and gave him a warning glance.

Kinski swallowed. "Never mind."

Bill snorted and continued riding. His thoughts were far away and he didn't know what after all will change in future. He was still a little angry but maybe also a little glad, that she wasn't killed. Just a little bit. Maybe there was just a little hope that she would heed him one day.

Just maybe.

 **\- The end -**

* * *

 **Alright. That was it. :) I hope you liked the story. And thanks to all who read and commented.**

 **After that, a new story is coming, but it will be completely different. But you will read it, in the story of "RANGO - Another outlaw story".**

 **See you then. ;)**


End file.
